Undisclosed Desires
by powerfulhallucinations
Summary: Modern Day College Au: Captain Swan. Emma Swan and Killian Jones were best friends until he had to return home but now he's back sharing a dorm building with the girl he always loved but typically she's with a new guy who's not what he seems. Killian calls in their friends to help him make Emma see sense. Rating may change.
1. Love Is An Open Door

**A/N: This idea came to me and I had to write it down. I know it's been done but what the hey. This does mean I'll have two stories going at once so if you choose to follow this please be patient with me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ouat**

 **Chapter 1: Love Is An Open Door**

Emma Swan rolled up into a parking lot in her little, yellow bug a few minutes walk away from her brand new dormitory. Putting the car into park, she leaned her head back against the seat, taking a deep, calming breath. Here she was at last; Misthaven College, Maine, time to take the next step in her life. The chiming of her phone signalled an incoming text from her boyfriend Neal. _Hey babe, c u in 30 x._ Thank god. Knowing that Neal would be here soon made her infinitely calmer. They'd started dating fresh out of high school so had only been together for a couple of months but it was good. They ended up choosing to go to the same college, much to Neal's dad's, Robert Gold's, dismay, who believed his son shouldn't be going to a less esteemed school and so had made a point of paying for the wealthiest dorm here on the opposite side of campus.

Funnily enough it was the 'Gold Halls' in honour of the Rumplestiltskin fairytale. All of the buildings had names linking in some way to Grimm's fiction, but _come on,_ the school _is_ called Misthaven, on the edge of a town called _Storybrooke,_ hidden away by a nature reserve known as _the Enchanted Forest._ Emma's dorm was called Arendelle with a snowflake insignia hanging over the door and she was trying to mentally prepare herself for the avalanche (pun not intended) of Frozen related jokes that were bound to come from this. Pulling her bags from the trunk, Emma raised her chin and strode into the building. It was a unisex dorm so several boys cast appreciative glances to her tight black jeans, knee high boots, tank top and fire engine red, fitted leather jacket. Confident in the knowledge that she was spoken for but her ass still looked good, Emma dug in her pockets to find the slip that would direct her to her new abode for the foreseeable future.

The corridor was split down the middle to try and create some degree of gender separation, with the boys on the right and the girls on the left. She followed the odd numbers to room 27 and pushed open the door with nervous excitement. It was typical college style, plain walls, two single beds, a couple of desks with the keys to room on them, shelving space and drawers for storage. Emma eased her stuff onto the ground in front of the right bed and fell back with a content sigh; _home sweet home._ Not wanting to take up all of the space with her unpacking before her room mate arrived, she was content to lie back and wait in patience; not that she was waiting for long.

Within two minutes, there was a rhythmic tapping on the door frame followed by a child like, "Emma...Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sitting up, she squealed and ran to hug her new room mate and good friend Mary Margaret Blanchard. " _Please_ don't start with the puns already M&M, I think it's going to end up causing me physical pain and permanent emotional trauma." Mary Margaret just gave her a solemn look and sang, "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know." Good god this was going to be a struggle. With a giggle at the ridiculousness of it all, they set about furnishing and straightening up the new room, each adding their own personal touches: a hand made quilt and pot plant for Mary Margaret and a music dock and band posters for Emma. In many ways they were polar opposites, but you know what they say about opposites attracting. They balanced each other out perfectly on the scale of sweet to bad ass, rarely fighting unless it was over style (note the great war of floral versus leather 2012)

Working together in harmony, they completed their task quickly and efficiently bringing the space to life with colour and lived in qualities. They stepped back to admire the finished product when another sounded only this time it was less musical. "Who is it?" called Emma, "Only the bestest brother and boyfriend in the whole entire world...obviously boyfriend not applying to you Ems but to...you know what never mind," replied a male voice on the other side. Shaking her head Emma stepped forward, but Mary Margaret yanked her back, not one to miss a moment, "No! Don't let him in, don't let him see," she was cut off by the door opening itself and the appearance of David Nolan. Being Mary Margaret's perfect other half, he gasped dramatically pointing at the door and the wall behind them, "The window is open, so's that door." Somebody _please_ have mercy. David enveloped them both in a giant bear hug making them all laugh with joy over the reunion. "Nice place you've got here girls, mines not done yet but I've left my room mate to finish up while I checked in here."

Intrigue sparked in Emma's mind. She was really hoping that David had a nice person to bunk with because she'd probably end up spending a fair amount of time with them considering how tight knit their group was and how eager her brother would be to welcome him. If he was awful she would most likely kill the guy. She cleared her throat, "Speaking of, what's the guy like; does he seem okay?"

"Well he's a bit of a fixer upper- pun most definitely intended -but I don't see any problems with him. I even think that he may pass all your tests Emma." As if, "Seriously David, I need to know if I'm gonna beat him up at some point."

"Well that would make for a charming reunion love," said an accented voice that warmed Emma's heart. She looked towards the open door, smiling widely. _Killian._

~E&k~

Emma was walking through the corridors trying to go unnoticed by keeping her head down, eyes glued firmly on the floor in front of her. Was it too much to ask to have a quiet first day at her new high school? _Of course it was._ There was always one dick head who had to ruin everything and he did this by purposely slamming into her so that she and her books fell to the ground. Emma tried to get up, but he just shoved her down again laughing. Readying herself for a fight, Emma made another move to stand when two other boys got in front of her. Both were tall with broad shoulders, one was sandy blonde, contrasting nicely with his inky black companion. "Now that is no way to treat a young lady Smith, you should know better," said one, "Aye, I agree mate. You do appear to have crossed the line and I believe apologies are now in order," said the other in a lilted voice. Her heroes stepped aside to reveal a now sheepish looking bully who muttered a hurried apology and then dashing away, leaving a few members of the crowd chuckling.

The two boys turned and bent down to help her up and gather her books. Upon further inspection, she discovered they both had blue eyes but one like the sky and the other like the sea. "Are you okay lass?" said tall, dark and Irish. She managed a nod and a muttered thank you that made them both smile at her warmly, "Good, good. Well I'm Killian Jones and this is my best mate David Nolan, we're more than happy to be of service."

"Swan, Emma Swan," she offered with as much confidence as she could muster. "Well Swan," said Killian, "We could be honoured to escort you to the cafeteria and all have lunch together, right Dave?" The blonde one, David, nodded and took up place on her right, while Killian took the left and they walked on as a unit.

That first lunch break had been truly horrific, she felt bad but a bit happy as well that they stood by their word and ditched their friends (it was obvious she'd been rescued by the most popular boys in the year) and sat by her in semi uneasy silence. They were persistent though, every lunch they ate by her side until she was just as loud and laughing as they were. Eventually their group expanded to include Mary Margaret, her friends Ruby and Regina along with two other guys, Will and Jefferson who would all be at Misthaven to. Sometimes the alpha personalities clashed, but they always made it through with some good jokes, witty banter and ever present sass. They were the only people who knew about Emma being in a bad home with unloving foster parents. When they first discovered the bruises, they had all rallied and David had quickly convinced his mother Ruth to help which she did by adopting Emma. Within a year, she had a loving family, people she could speak to freely and a best friend in Killian Jones.

He never failed to make her smile, got her into all of the music that she now adored and was always there whenever she needed him. That was until the incident. Killian's parents were divorced and he moved state side with his brother Liam and his mother. Two years before they were set to graduate high school, Killian's father got very ill and the family went home to Ireland to deal with it. They stayed in contact over Skype and Facebook, never losing contact but Mary Margaret had become her new closest friend after the night she spent holding Emma while she sobbed over Killian's departure. He'd said goodbye with one last hug, a kiss to the forehead and a " Remember me always Swan." She hadn't seen him in person for a solid two and a bit years; until today.

~E&K~

" _Killian,"_ she breathed before running across the short distance and launching herself into his arms with her hands locked behind his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him from disappearing. Killian laughed, the sound reverberating through her chest, so deep, so rich, so Killian, that it brought tears to her eyes. "I missed you too Swan," he murmured into her hair, holding on just as tightly. Mary Margaret and David stood by, arms around each other, trying not to shed their own tears over their friends. Emma didn't seem set to let him go just yet, so he waved at the other couple over her shoulder with a smile and trade mark wink that made them laugh. "Hey Swan, if you're going to cry or something don't be afraid to... _let it go."_

Great; another one she thought with a sigh of exasperation. She was about to tell him where he could stick his Frozen puns, when there was a loud shout and she felt herself being forcefully ripped from Killian. The day had taken a decisively bad turn when she landed heavily on her ass, pain shooting up her spine. Rubbing her backside she looked up to see who had interrupted her overdue hug with her best friend, and was met with the angry glare of Neal.

 _Bloody hell._

 **Author's Note: So there is chapter 1 for anyone who bothers to read it. I would like to point out all of my knowledge of American schooling comes from books and tv being from the UK myself so please forgive any mistakes. Coming up in chapter 2: out come of that last cliff hanger.**


	2. The Gold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**A/N: Oh my gosh wow. Really good response to this, you guys are all awesome seriously hugs to everyone. Hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own ouat.**

 **Chapter 2: The Gold Never Bothered Me Anyway**

"Neal, what the hell?" yelled Emma, not caring that a large crowd had gathered in the hallway to watch her boyfriend try and throw her best friend against a wall. _Try_ being the operative word, as Killian was having a seemingly marvelous time dodging Neal's advances; somebody in the crowd even shouted 'Toro' and threw him a red scarf. That's it, enough is enough. Emma hauled herself up and got in the way of the next attempted attack drawing 'aws' and even a boo from the spectators, quickly silenced by a spectacular death glare. "Neal what are you doing?! You can't just toss me on the floor and start a fight in the corridor. So do you wanna explain yourself or do I have to force it out of you?"

This obviously didn't do anything for Neal's ego so he decided to cover the embarrassment with rage, jabbing an accusing finger at Killian who was being flanked by David and Mary Margaret, "Wanna tell me who the hell this guy is?" Well of course, this was just dandy. She'd told Neal all about Killian multiple times, shown him on her phone and goddamit, she had pictures of him in her room that had led to a couple of arguments. "This guy," she says, letting a hint of venom drip in, "is Killian Jones; you know, my best friend who went home to Ireland who I told you all about after you got jealous of a few polaroids in my room." The crowd whispered amongst themselves but there was a resounding agreement amongst the female population of 'thank god he's single.' Ruth had told her to try and make new friends but somehow she didn't imagine introducing herself to the entire building in the midst of a confrontation with her boyfriend, who was sneering at her in a manner that resembled his father.

"Oh he's your friend huh? Then why were you climbing like a tree you little slut?" Oh _hell no._ There was complete and utter silence after this, broken only by the menacing knuckle cracking of her brother, Killian and some other guys she recognised but couldn't be bothered to identify right now. Her hand twitched by her side, itching to slap him when Mary Margaret piped up, "Emma, be the good girl you always have to be." This instantly destroyed the tension and everybody laughed loudly, apart from Neal and Emma, who were still in the middle of an angry stare off. David coughed to break them apart, "Neal, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but having just watched you knock my sister down, call her slut and try to beat up my mate, I would be lying. Now I think you should leave, before we make you."

The crowd had moved but not very far, now lining the walls and jumping back in with a synchronised ' _oh snap!'_ Neal's fury was starting to get the better of him as he spat out his closing statement, "Yeah I'm going, don't want to hang with the poor rabble over here anyway; at Gold's we've got champagne." He turned on Emma, "We're not done here," then to Killian, "Stay away from my girl." Killian _smooth as fuck_ Jones, just waggled his eyebrows, not willing to let the opportunity to have the last laugh slip through his fingers, "Not so sure about that mate you see, the gold never bothered me anyway." And then the Arendelle dorm, bless their crazy, lovable hearts, burst into a rendition of _Let it go_ to serenade Neal out of the building.

After the last line was sung, everyone was laughing again and introducing themselves to one another. Apparently putting a rich boy in his place after he called them all poor, was an excellent bonding activity, "You alright there Swan?" said Killian's voice in her ear. "I'm okay I guess, but you mister are in a heap of trouble for your bull fighting and Elsa antics. Neal's actually a decent guy, he can just get a bit possessive that's all." Killian gave her an incredulous look but quickly smoothed it over knowing that this douche of a guy had somehow won over Emma and was now pretty important to her. " I'm truly sorry then love. Now maybe we could finish off that hug?" Emma just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him; it was more of a struggle now seeing as he'd grown quite a bit in the last couple of years so she settled for hugging his torso, making him laugh as he pressed a feather light kiss to her hair.

"Well, well, well; look what the tides washed in," called a voice above the din of the crowd. Suddenly, Killian and Emma's hug was expanded to include their old gang; Ruby and M&M were the closest, followed by David and Regina, with Will and Jefferson on the outside. They all broke apart grinning like complete idiots. "What are the odds hey," said Jeff, "All of us ending up in the same building. Must be some act of fate." Ruby and Will wiggled their fingers making ghost noises, until they were hushed by Regina, "Killian, it is so good to see you, when did you even get back and why didn't we know about it?" From sweet to scary in two seconds flat, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Regina Mills. Killian scratched behind his ear, an old nervous habit that made them all share a look. "Well um...my father did get better eventually and somehow convinced us all to move back in together. It was all going okay until he reverted back into the man we all hated. We couldn't take it anymore, so mum packed us up and brought us back here again. I mean, I was always planning on moving on my own anyway to attend here, and it all just came together. Liam's actually here as well finishing up his last year that he missed because of the whole parent issue."

Killian's family had always been a bit of a sensitive topic, but with people like Will Scarlett as your friends, awkward silences just didn't exist, "Good to have you back mate, although I'm almost certain that you've only come back here to chase the American skirt."

"Or jeans," whispered Ruby only to be shut up by an elbow to the ribs from Mary Margaret. They along with David and Regina were the only ones who knew that Killian had always had the biggest crush on Emma and when he left it broke both of their hearts, whenever he messaged them the conversation always ended up with him asking about her. Emma had always been totally oblivious and Will and Jefferson were too self obsessed to pay much attention. David leapt in to distract everyone, "So Emma and M&M are in 27, me and Kil are 22, what about you guys?"

"I'm 23," said Ruby, "Gina you're 35 right? Yeah and then these two losers are neighbours in 16 and 18. Oh wait! That's my room mate. Hey Belle, hey, over here!"

The group collectively covered their ears; when Ruby shouted, wolves in Canada howled in response. A petite brunette wearing killer heels, joined their circle with a shy smile, "Guys this is my new friend Belle French, Belle meet the guys: David, Will, Jeff, Regina, Mary Margaret, Emma and Killian."

"Hello," said Belle in an Australian accent nodding at each of them as they waved and said hi. "Well as long as we're doing introductions," chimed Jefferson before whistling at two men standing a few feet away, "Everyone meet Robin and Victor, Vic here's with me, Rob's with Will so that they can be all British and what not together." The enlarged circle welcomed the newcomers who were being eyed up simultaneously by Ruby and Regina with appreciative glances. David stepped in again unsurprisingly as he was the recognised dad in the clique, "Listen we're all good friends here, known this lot for longer than I would care to admit but we're always looking for new guys to hang with which probably sounds really pretentious but it's true. Kil and I were actually planning on having a pool slash darts tournament later on at the official meet and greet if you think you're up for it?" Ah men, always challenging each other, clearly they'd forgotten how Emma could whoop them all, new blood might be interesting.

Belle, Victor and Robin all eagerly agreed and settled into easy conversation with every one else, as if they'd always been there. Talking ceased when a blonde tapped nervously on Regina's shoulder, "Hi, uh...sorry to interrupt, it's just I don't know anyone here except for you Regina and that's only because we're room mates now." All of the original members of the squad, through Regina a pointed look for not introducing her new friend with the others. "God I'm sorry, people this is Tina Kate Rosaline Bell." Emma turned to Killian to share a ' _god what a mouthful'_ look but he appeared to be deep in thought. "Your name is Tina K. - like Tinkerbell?" The blonde girl blushed and nodded, but Killian ever the gentleman making everyone want to feel included, smiled and said, "Well you picked the perfect school lass, but the Neverland dorms are actually just across the way." Once again the hall was filled with laughter and Tina shook hands with them all insisting that they call her Tink from now on.

~E&K~

It was early evening and the whole building was gathered in the common room room, most were proudly wearing their brand new Misthaven t-shirts and hoodies with the storybook logo and snowflake to indicate that they were from Arendelle. There was pizza, music, jokes and games. Loads of people had already approached Killian in order to complement him on his performance earlier making Emma sigh. Neal hadn't called or texted her after the incident and she was worried. They'd had fights before and he'd actually called her things far worse than slut, but they always resolved the issue. She decided that he was probably busy at his own introduction to campus party and simply didn't have the time right now.

There was a tug on her sleeve that made her turn around. Killian was there holding a pool cue in his hands and his very best puppy dog eyes on, "Swan, come help me take down Rob and Scarlett, they think they stand a chance, that they're better than us." He even had a pouty lip for christ sake, how was she meant to refuse. She grabbed the cue and once again Team Swan-Jones drew a crowd as they landed shot after shot, sometimes doing little tricks and completely annihilating the British duo. It was just like old times, all of her friends together teasing and prodding, Ruby even landed herself in a rap battle, which was filmed to pull out at her wedding to Victor, who had stuck by her side all night. It was nice to see how well the new people fit in and a ridiculous number of silly selfies would find their way online eventually. Emma carefully transferred the one of her and Killian posing for their victory snapshot after the tournament, to the special locked folder on her phone dedicated to the two of them that had been her sanctity when he'd left.

The entirety of Arendelle was more than happy to pose for their official campus photo that would commemorate their first night and join those of previous occupants before them. They managed one serious one with all of them smiling normally but then it was a tumult of funny faces and peace signs. They finally agreed and all struck their best Elsa poses, so that they would have two pictures on the wall rather than just one boring shot. As it got later, people began to slowly filter away, tired after a long day of moving in. Emma was one of the last to go, determined to catch up with everyone especially her favourite Irish-man. At quarter to midnight, they all surrendered heading back, dropping people off along the way. David and Mary Margaret shared a tender kiss goodnight before turning in leaving Emma and Killian alone in the hall. Without hesitation he pulled her into a tight hug, breathing in Emma Swan; gods how he'd missed everything about her. They stayed like that for a while until he pulled back and brushed a tender kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight Swan," he murmured.

"G'night Killian. _Sweet dreams._ "

 **Author's Note: So there we go chapter 2 is done. I'm going to try and tone down the frozen puns now but hopefully the humour can continue. Once again you're all amazing for reading this, please send me a review if you have the time but for now; coming up in chapter 3: Neal and Emma talk it out and everyone starts up with the classes and match making.**


	3. Legally Blonde

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it**

 **Chapter 3: Legally Blonde**

Killian closed the door behind him and leant back against it, releasing a long breath he didn't no he'd been holding. "She's still the one then?" said David, effectively breaking him out of his reverie with a nervous chuckle, "I thought that maybe when I went back home to Ireland, things might be different, that I wouldn't care as much but apparently it's had the opposite effect. Not that it matters anyway, she doesn't know and now there's Mr _we've got champagne_ hanging around, so I don't exactly have a chance." He ran his hands through his already mussed hair and collapsed onto his bed in defeat. Four years spent loving the same girl and his dreams of coming back to sweep her off her feet are dead in the space of a few minutes. The bed dipped lower as David sat beside him, hand gripping his shoulder, "I'd rather you than him mate. Neal's an ass most of the time, but he's her first boyfriend, so she just can't see it. Just don't give up on her yet, I don't trust that guy one bit and if it falls apart, she's really going to need you. It will work out for you two eventually Kil I promise." Killian nodded at his oldest friend; no he wouldn't be giving up, not now, not ever.

Meanwhile across the hall in room 27, Emma and Mary Margaret were sitting together as well. "It's really great having Killian back again, I forgot how much of an integral part of the group he is and how much I missed him," said the pixie cut brunette, getting a hum of agreement in response as she began to get ready for bed. "You're right," said Emma, followed by a long pause as she thought through the pros and cons of what she says next. "You know it's funny, I had the biggest crush on him in high school," cut to Mary Margaret tripping over her shoes in shock, "I had all these plans in my head of getting him to like me and the two of us going to prom together as an actual couple and then when he left I was going to wait for him, picturing the rom-com moments of his return with the two of us running through the airport and colliding in a kiss...but that's stupid and silly obviously, he was never interested and then Neal showed up; I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'm really glad to have him back though, Killian is so important to me and now I don't have to worry about messing it up with my school girl fantasy. Good night M." Mary Margaret could barely formulate a response as she lay back. All this time they'd both wanted each other without the other one knowing, it sucked so bad. Sleep was elusive with the weight of this new information, so she shot out a group message to call a secret meeting tomorrow morning.

~E&K~

It took Emma a moment to figure out where she was when she woke up groaning and rolling over the next day only to encounter a sheet of paper on her pillow. _Gone to meet with David quickly, see you at breakfast M x._ Those two idiots in love were ridiculous meeting up at the crack of dawn she thought as she got up, stretched and began to hunt for clothes and make up, oblivious to the gathering that was taking place a few doors down.

Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Belle, Regina, Tink, Jefferson, Victor, Robin and Will, were all sitting on various perches around Ruby's room, all grumbling a bit that it was too early and that they needed coffee; save for the ultimate power couple that were hosting the meeting. "Guys I know it's early, but this is serious. We have a situation that needs to be dealt with," said David, "Now most of us know that Killian's been in love with Emma for years."

"WHAT?!" yelled Will and Jefferson, while their new friends looked confused but chose to just nod along. "You two would no if you weren't so self absorbed, but it's true and going away didn't do anything to change that. Now tell them what you know," he gestured for Mary Margaret to take the floor. "Last night I was talking to Emma and she told me that she used to have a huge crush on Killian but thought that he wasn't interested in her. She was planning on waiting for him until he got back, but then Neal came along and I think we can all agree that he is a colossal ass and Ruby and I believe he's getting a bit on the side. So, the mission is as follows; we need to make Emma see sense, get Gold out of the way and have her and Killian ride off into the sunset...or sail even. Are you guys with me?"

"Um...are you sure this is a good idea," said Belle, "I know it's not really my place to say as I'm new to all this, but if she wants to be with Neal, surely it's Emma's choice to make." Everyone looked down sheepishly until David stepped in again, "I swore I would never tell anyone this, but the situations changed. A few weeks ago Emma and Neal got into it while I was downstairs, he eventually went storming out and I ran up to check to see if she's okay. She was crying on her bed and had bruises forming on her arms and wrists; nobody hurts my sister. I begged her to end it with him but she's stubborn and told me it was love and that I had to keep it a secret. Neal's an abusive jerk, sometimes after he visits she has a week or two wearing jackets or long sleeved shirts, he doesn't deserve her so he's gotta go." This was met with a unanimous nod, "Okay then," piped Regina, "Seeing as this is a mission we need a name, the old one will work just fine I think."

"The old one?" asked Tink as Ruby laughed, "Yeah this has been going on for quite some time now but with far fewer members. We call it Operation Captain Swab because Killian was captain of the swim team and one hell of a sailor and Swan is Emma's surname; plus you've got to admit it's dead catchy.

Everyone started to joke around, claiming that they all needed their own codenames too, in order to make it a proper secret mission. Five minutes later they left with new identities.

Mary Margaret: Snow White. David: Prince Charming. Will: The Knave of Hearts. Jefferson: The Mad Hatter. Regina: The Evil Queen. Ruby: Little Red Riding Hood. Victor: Frankenstein. Robin: The Prince of Thieves. Belle: The Chipped Cup and Tink: The Green Fairy.

They dubbed Killian Captain Hook and Emma was the Swan Princess. Whilst thinking up a theme tune, they headed to the room where breakfast was being served.

~E&K~

Emma easily located her friends, taking up one long table whispering and... _wait_ were they singing?"Hi guys," she said to announce herself and they all started, "Hey Ems," said David, a little too brightly, "Go grab yourself some food, we saved you a seat." With a suspicious glance along the rows noticing one blue eyed person missing, she headed off to grab a tray. In the line for pancakes, a familiar presence sidled up beside her and she looked up to see Mr Beautiful Blue Eyes himself. "Is it just me, or are they all acting particularly weird this morning?" he said in a thicker accent that always came out when he was tired in the early morning or late at night, _not that she was paying attention._ "I know right! They're definitely up to something, it may be time to break out the good old Swan-Jones sleuthing skills."

A large grin took over his face as he looked down at her, "I do believe you're right Swan, we do make quite the team. I think we need to apply our match making skills like we did with Dave and M&M, but direct it at Ruby and Victor and Regina and Robin, who were making eyes at each other all evening yesterday. All they need is a good push." Emma quirked a cunning eyebrow as they headed back and mouthed 'watch and learn.' "So Victor," she said casually, "What are you studying here?" The blonde man looked at her and smiled proudly, "I'm actually a med student."

"Oh really that's amazing. Hey, did Ruby ever tell you about her doctor fantasy?" The entire table choked on whatever happened to be in their mouth at the time, sending orange juice and bits of fruit flying. Victor blushed and Ruby glared while Killian tried to suppress his laughter. "Emma honey; I love you, but if you don't shut up, I will rip your head off," Red growled through her teeth. Emma just smiled back sweetly and turned on her next target.

"Regina, did Robin show you his lion tattoo it's really cool and I remember this one time you got super drunk and told me you found British men with ink extremely arousing." Tink sprayed water all over Mary Margaret who was being hit on the back by David as she tried to swallow her mouthful of porridge. Killian couldn't take it anymore and exploded, leaning over the table to high five Emma, "Ten points for style, zero points for subtlety love." Regina threw daggers at their backs as they disposed of their rubbish and ran for it. "I see that the Swan-Jones match making service is back in business, and as pissed as I am right now, at least they have romance on their brains and are doing things together."

Emma was still giggling as she practically skipped down the hall with Killian smiling widely beside her, "That was fantastic but you made me do all the work; getting rusty in your old age Jones?" He rolled his eyes at her adorable teasing, "I wasn't expecting you to dive straight in with the sexual fantasies and arousing thoughts card love, I myself had a smoother, classier plan...which I'm not going to share with you." Pouting she bumped him with her shoulder, which he returned until they were in a full on shoving war interrupted by Emma's phone buzzing. "It's Neal, he wants to meet for coffee later to talk." As if he cared what Mr _I think I'm better than you_ wanted; quick change the subject, "I guess he means after classes, speaking of; what are you studying Swan?" _Smooth._ "Criminal Law," Emma replied after tapping out a hasty response and pocketing her phone.

He gasped melodramatically, "Emma Swan are you...Legally Blonde?" Emma snorted at his wide eyed, hand over heart position, "You know there's a song all about a blonde whose dream it is to marry an Irishman." Killian froze. What was he thinking, mouth and brain please work together rather than doing your own thing; this could get awkward. "Yeah but that's the hair dresser, so I'm excused from falling in love with you in hot UPS man mode." He didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt so settled with his default snark, "Well at least you admit that I'm hot."

This time it was Emma rolling her eyes at him and his _I'm sexy and I know it_ approach to life, "What are you taking then Jones; no wait! I wanna guess, see how well I still know you." Pulling him to a halt, she gave him a squinty eyed, lip biting look of concentration. "I think...you'll either be doing marine biology or engineering which is more likely because you're freakishly smart and wanted to build boats back in high school." Killian stared at her in wonder, he'd never known that she paid that much attention to his ramblings about his future dream job, or more that she bothered to remember. "You'd make an excellent detective Swan, I am indeed studying Engineering so that I can build ships." Her smile was triumphant, "Ha! I knew it but I have no time to gloat right now, I swear I'm the only one with a class at the ass crack of dawn, so I've gotta run. See you later Kil," She kissed his cheek and dashed off to get her stuff for the day, leaving him to touch the spot where her lips had just been.

~E&K~

She was sat in a comfy chair, hot chocolate in hand and ear buds in place as she waited for Neal. Okay sue her, maybe she was listening to Legally Blonde but it was all Killian's fault. Emma was getting quite into it when her boyfriend finally showed up (twenty minutes late) "Really Emma, hot chocolate again it's not even cold and with cinnamon. I never got that?" Cinnamon topped cocoa had been introduced to her by Killian and it was soon ritual for them and Mary Margaret to order the beverage as an alternative to coffee most of the year. "It enhances the flavour. But that's not what you wanted us to talk about is it?"

Neal stared at her not like most boyfriends do when you're young an in a fairly new relationship; his stare was calculating and a bit cold, "I thought about our encounter yesterday and came to a conclusion. I have a vague recollection of you mentioning that guy but that doesn't excuse you clinging to him when you're already with me. Papa and I talked, he's going to pull some strings with the board so that you can move to the Gold dorm building so I can keep an eye on you. I don't want you seeing that leprechaun ever again." _Is he being serious right now?_ "Neal, I'm not moving buildings so you can 'keep an eye one me' and you can't stop me from seeing Killian. He's my _best friend,_ plus all of the other guys live in Arendelle too so it's super convenient."

"Oh so that's it, you're picking them over me?"

"No! I don't need bribes from your father to get me to higher places, I can do that with my own skill and hard work. I'm settled, unpacked and not moving, you are completely out of order Neal. It is not up to you to dictate my life just because we're dating." He was glaring now and she was certain that if they weren't in public he'd be yelling, or worse. "Look we both need to cool off and you need to get your head on straight," she reached for her bag but Neal snagged her wrist, "You're not going anywhere you-"

"Oh my god, oh my god you guys; it's Emma," yelled someone. Killian of course, she should have known with the Legally Blonde reference. Suddenly, their table was surrounded by her friends who were all looking pointedly at Neal's hand gripping her. Without a word, he let go, stood up and left making Emma sag back. The group all began to talk at her at once asking if she was okay and if they wanted her to beat him up until Killian gestured for them to go and order as he approached alone. He sat on the table in front of her and picked up her hand, rubbing soothing circles into her palm to keep her calm. Slowly and carefully he lifted their twined hands to kiss the inside of her wrist that was still red and then winked, "Hot chocolate love? Perhaps you would fancy another, or maybe a red bull little Miss Woods comma Elle?"

 _Smooth Irish Bastard._

 **Author's Note: Well that was longer than I expected, I hope you all like it and if you were feeling lovely, maybe drop me a review. Coming up next time: Operation Captain Swan is on and Emma deals with Neal but will it hurt Killian or help him? :)**


	4. Mr Blue Sky

**A/N: My most sincere apologies to you all I have been horrible at updating but this chapter has been a piece of work. I got a quarter done then got stuck and couldn't think of where to take it...the struggle is real. However I have returned at last with Chapter 4 which is mostly inspired by the song it was named after.**

 **Disclaimer: In my absence I have not gained ownership of ouat**

 **Chapter 4: Mr Blue Sky**

Another class over and this one had involved all of her criminal law study books, which was why Emma Swan could now be found struggling her way across campus, juggling five volumes whilst trying to reply to a text from Neal. Her entire predicament was just calling out for trouble and the call was soon answered as she tripped over an uneven slab of paving. The ground rushed up towards her face, when in an instant a pair of strong arms caught her. "She's beauty, she's grace," said a deep accented voice.

"LIAM!" she shrieked and threw her arms around the older Jones brother. He laughed his familiar booming laugh, hugging her back with equal enthusiasm, "It's good to see you too Swan Lake; as elegant as always I see." Emma smacked his arm but the overall effect was ruined by her beaming up and into his eyes that were a carbon copy of his brothers, "Killian said you were lurking around here somewhere, obviously too busy to come and see your favourite person because you were undoubtedly trying to seduce the female population."

"Heeeeyyyy," he said with mock indignance, "I'll have you know that with looks like these and an accent, I don't need to seduce anyone, the women just fall at my feet." Emma snorted, another similarity between Killian and Liam was their sizeable egos which grew as their notorious flirting always gained them appreciation from girls. "Sure Liam. Did I ever tell you that you have a perfect face for radio?"

"Well thank you Miss Swan, I- Oi! You conniving minx. You can't go crashing into a man, let him save your life and then insult his beautiful face...Bad form as my brother would say. Where are you racing off to anyway?" Liam asked and knelt down to collect up her books that had flown everywhere in the collision and placed them back in her arms, "Thanks. I was actually just on my way to meet someone when I steam rolled you, by accident I might add." Another fact to remember about the Joneses, is that they have the strongest eyebrow game of anyone you will ever meet, as was now demonstrated by Liam who wiggled them saucily with a killer smirk accompaniment. "Killian finally managed to man up and win you over did he and now you're running to be with him."

Emma was utterly bewildered, "Killian? No...I'm meeting Neal, my boyfriend." _Shit,_ thought Jones senior; abort, abort, abort. "Of course only joking...wait Neal? As in Neal Gold; little rich boy with the powerful daddy and future model girlfriend? Not that you're not pretty Emma, but I never took you as one for modelling." _What was happening?_ Emma was stunned. First Liam implies that Killian had/ _has_ feelings for her and had for quite a while even, and now Neal has another girlfriend as well as her. This was stupid; Liam was probably teasing her so she laughed it off, "Gee thanks Jones, you really know how to charm a girl. Look I gotta go but you and I are gonna catch up later; me and your brother are over in Arendelle with basically our entire old crowd, so you better come visit. See you later Liam!" she said with a quick hug and sprinting away.

Liam was left to worry about the blonde girl who he thought of like a little sister. Her boyfriend was a cheat and could break her heart unless he did something about it. Whipping out his phone, he pulled up a contact hoping that the number hadn't changed . "Hello Mary Margaret?..Oh thank god, it's Liam Jones here. I need your help regarding a very important issue...tell me; what is your status on Operation Captain Swan?"

~E&K~

Neal was leaning up against the side of his dorm building when Emma skidded to a halt in front of him, trying hard to catch her breath, "Sorry I'm late; I ran into an old friend, literally, and got held up for a bit." He glowered at her, "Yeah you've been doing that a lot lately, putting all these old friends I've never met before me without even caring about it. I mean , jeez Emma, you're supposed to be my girlfriend and put my needs first and above everything else." She huffed, Neal was being stupid and she wondered for a moment if she really was his _only_ girlfriend or if he was looking for an excuse out. The thought was swiftly banished by her desire to fix things, "I'm sorry okay, I've known these guys for years and Killian and Liam, that's his brother by the way, they're like my family. I'm not choosing sides or putting anyone ahead of anyone I'm just keeping the people I care about in my life, so do you think we can let go of this one?" He didn't say anything , even more angered by the fact that there were two of these Jones guys, "I don't know, I didn't like the look of Jones and would feel better if you stayed away from him." It was like going round in circles, "Neal if we're going to make this work, you need to accept that Killian is part of my life. He's a really great person if you would just get to know him; in fact why don't you come hang out with all of us later, bring some of your friends and we can have pizza and beer, it'll be great."

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll come, later Ems." And with that Neal walked away without a backward glance leaving Emma to toss her head back and roll her eyes before sending out a group message, _Guys, mass hang out tonight?_ People began to respond instantly making her smile; Emma could always rely on her friends to make her feel better. A thought struck and she hastily dialled Liam's number. "Can't get enough of me eh Duckling?"

" **Yeah sure Jones, every day now. I actually have a question."**

"Shoot."

" **Do August and Graham go here too?"**

"Yeah, Graham's actually my room mate since his left last semester and August is a few doors down with some guy, Kristoff I think. Why do you ask?"

" **I was planning a get together later and thought that you lot should come and maybe we could get the old band back together."**

"Bloody fantastic idea, where and when?"

" **Get to Arendelle for 7:30 and then Jefferson said his dad will host us above his restaurant just off campus."**

"Nice one, I'm in. See you later Duckling."

Liam had always called her Duckling just like his brother always called her Swan or Love, "SWAN!" speak of the devil she thought as Killian appeared by her side, "I take it we're having a party and - bloody hell that is a crap tonne of books let me help you." Before she could protest, he whipped three boxes from her pile leaving her with the two smallest ones. "Much better, now as I was bout to say, I was wondering if you would be open to me inviting Liam along and seeing if Graham and August can come as well, get everyone back together again you know?" Emma chuckled, " _What?_ Swan why are you laughing at me, it's rude." His false put out expression made her laugh harder, "It's nothing Kil, just great minds is all. I just got off the phone with your brother and he's going to meet us at half seven with his friends." Killian grinned broadly, "Great minds indeed Swan, now where can I escort you and your mountain of non-fiction criminal literature." She rolled her eyes at his overly flowery language, "You can escort me home Jones, I don't have another class until one and intend to get some reading done." He bowed low and using his free arm, took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "If the lady insists."

He'd been doing that a lot she noted, using any excuse to touch or kiss her; her hand, her cheek, wrist and temple, the list was piling up. She wasn't complaining Killian had a lovely mouth and it was all friendly...at least she thought it was. There's been a moment after _she'd_ kissed his cheek when he'd looked up from under his lashes and she thought she'd seen something more, but the time meant that she had to run rather than investigating it further. Emma was with Neal now, so obviously she didn't have feelings for Killian...but then she had been pretty much in love with the guy for four years and that couldn't just go away, could it? No, it was pointless to fret, she had Neal and Killian had always seen her as just a friend. Breaking from her internal monologue, she mock curtseyed to Killian who smiled and rose to walk with her back to their building, joking all the way.

~E&K~

"This was a great idea Emma, I'm so excited," said Ruby as she practically bounced on the spot outside of Arendelle, "Come on, let's go already." Emma pointed a stern finger at her, "Patience grasshopper, we're waiting for a few others and _then_ we can leave." Ruby groaned loudly and continued to bounce until Victor distracted her by complimenting her outfit. At precisely half passed seven, a loud voice sounded off to their right, "Well, well, well; if it isn't my kid brother and his band of misfits." _Stupid, ridiculously punctual Joneses._ There was a giant shout of "LIAM!" as everyone piled onto him in a group hug, even Tink, Belle, Robin and Victor joined in; caught up in the moment. "Well isn't this a charming orgy," said an accented voice, "It is indeed, shame we weren't invited," replied another. "GRAHAM! AUGUST!" the group yelled and pulled them into the embrace. "Look at you lot, all grown up and in college," said August who was swiftly shoved by David in the manner in which boys show affection. "Could say the same about you mate, seems you finally hit five feet."

"Ah Killian Jones, I would know that snarky attitude anywhere even if I've gone two years without it. Finally returned to continue the pursuit of your one true love then?"

There was an uncomfortable silence where Killian blushed, Liam elbowed August, Emma looked confused and everyone else shared a horrified look. To top it all off, Neal and his guests showed up, "Neal," Emma said to break the tension, "Liam, Graham, August; this is Neal...my boyfriend. Neal these are my good friends August Booth, Graham Humbert and Liam Jones, Killian's brother who I mentioned." There was a mumbled 'hey' from both sides before Neal gestured behind him, "This is Walsh Apewing, Greg Mendel and Tamara Hart, my friends from Gold." The three of them glanced round the people in front of them, apparently not liking what they saw, "It's nice to meet you all," said Mary Margaret who is one of the world's genuinely nice people, "I'm Mary Margaret, this is my boyfriend David and our friends Jefferson, Will, Victor, Robin, Regina, Tink, Belle, Ruby, Killian and I'm sure Neal has told you all about Emma." Tamara glared at the blonde, "Oh yeah, the girl who's bitchy enough to choose some guy from her past over her partner," Everyone was taken aback and Emma looked to Neal who was smirking at his companions comment. That was a huge slap in the face; he'd complained to his friends about her who had decided to hate her for it and it was clear that he hadn't let the matter go. "Well I don't know about that bullshit," said Liam as he glared at the Gold dorm group, and let it be said that Liam Jones easily cleared six feet, towering over everyone there and had been a navy and marine cadet giving him thick muscles that rippled as he clenched his fists; so being on the receiving end of his evil eye has made stronger men step back, Neal's friends took several, "But I'm hungry as hell, so assuming we can all be civil, I say we go. Jefferson my man, lead the way."

Regina and Ruby threw daggers as they whipped around and pulled Emma along to walk with them. "Little miss bitch face needs to watch her mouth, or I'll set the wolf on her," muttered Regina and Ruby smirked as she was the wolf mentioned. "Don't bother it's fine, Neal and I will work this out and we'll try never to see Tamara again." The brunettes shared a look but continued to march on. Killian meanwhile was sandwiched between his brother and David who were also fuming, "Guys stop, it's my fault Emma and Neal are even fighting and that we're all now stuck in this bloody awkward situation."

"Killian, Emma told Neal all about you and they've talked twice now but he's making it into a big deal. This is his fault not yours so please stop blaming yourself," David said and nudged him with his shoulder sending Killian into Liam who shouldered him back until they were a human newton's cradle and Killian was laughing again. In fact, with Neal, Walsh, Greg and Tamara skulking along silently at the back, everyone else had found their flow again and were talking loudly and shoving each other around. Perhaps there is hope for this evening yet Killian thought.

~E&K~

He thought wrong. In the space above Jefferson's dad's place, they'd had no choice but to include the other four which had resulted in further digs at Emma, insults of peoples taste and style and at one point Tink and Belle had to physically restrain Ruby after Walsh called her Granny's Diner overpriced, tacky and low quality. All in all it was going terribly even with Mary Margaret and David trying to keep everything orderly. Graham had been helping them until Greg brought up how he'd love to be able to hunt wolves for sport, which left Graham the notorious wolf lover, angered and muttering about testing his aim with a shotgun on Mendel. Emma hadn't said a word for over an hour despite others attempts to draw her into conversation. She realised it had been a huge mistake to invite Neal so soon after their fight and because of this her friends were having a horrible time; that is until Jefferson's dad poked his head in, "Hey guys. Emma I have the other room set up if you still want to use it?"

Everyone looked at her and for the first time that night she cracked a genuine smile, "Yes thank you Mr Hatter, we'll head there now if that's okay with you? I'm very grateful by the way fro your help." Mr Hatter waved a hand to show that it was nothing and then gestured for them to follow him. _The Looking Glass_ restaurant could be hired for parties, so the Hatter's had transformed the back room to accommodate a reception complete with bar, dance floor, stage and instruments for a live band. Once inside Emma spoke up, "I thought that perhaps since we had Killian and Graham back that maybe the old band would be willing to play for us." This was met with a chorus of agreement so that David, Will, Jefferson, Killian and Graham took to the stage. David was on keys, Jefferson played bass, Will the drums, Graham played guitar and sax and Killian was lead guitar and vocals.

They huddled for a moment and nodded in agreement before taking their places to tune their instruments to their liking. Intrigue was spark when Graham went for the sax and David set himself up with a microphone. Killian strummed his guitar and fiddled with the pegs and then stepped up to the lead mic, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen we are _the Jolly Roger_ and would like to start tonight with a very special song. With that David started to play followed by Will and Emma smiled. She knew the song instantly and knew that they had picked it especially for her. Whenever she was feeling down, this song would cheer her up and she couldn't count the times she'd leaped around the lounge with Killian and David while it blasted. He'd worked on the song and insisted that the band learn to play it too so that they could perform it on her birthday. As E.L.O's _Mr Blue Sky_ began to sound around them and Killian's beautiful voice filled the room, Emma started to dance, not caring that Neal and his friends were judging her or that the guys were cheering her on; she was free in the music. Belle, Tink and Regina had assigned themselves as backing singers and were hitting the high notes. M&M, Ruby, Vic, and August had Robin sealed in a dance circle as he busted some moves. Emma was suddenly joined by Liam, who grabbed her hand and began to twirl her around the floor, singing along with his brother who was grinning down at them.

"Hey you with the pretty face..." the band sang together each member looking at a different person (David and M, Will and Belle, Jefferson and Graham jokingly pointed at August after the sax solo) Killian focused his gaze on Emma and winked, glad to see she was finally enjoying herself as she squealed loudly when Liam dramatically dipped her. Everyone lost it when David sang the synthesised section and whooped, joining together to dance and sing with the band, cheering and clapping when the song finished, demanding an encore. The band eagerly agreed and struck up _I'll be there for you_ the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme which may or may not have also been on Emma's feel good play list.

 **Author's Note: There we go. The longest chapter yet I am proud to say, so hopefully it was worth the wait. Please keep reading and reviewing because the things you guys say make my day. I'll try to be better with updating as I'm going on holiday next week and want to get one or two chapters out. Coming up next time: time jump to later in the semester, Operation Captain Swan squad begin to make some moves ;) x**


	5. Thriller

**A/N: This will be my last update before I go away so expect a bit of a wait for the next chapter, but please hang on in there because I will try to make it worth your while.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 5: Thriller**

 _October_

The semester was well and truly underway and Emma, much to the displeasure of Operation Captain Swan, made up with Neal and there relationship had been going without a hitch. The members of team Killian still messaged each other but it was mostly to discuss how the man they were trying to help, seemed to be losing hope with every passing day. He was often sighted moping in the library or at the coffee shop where he'd teased her about Legally Blonde; David was getting the brunt of his sorrow having to spend every night looking at his mate running his hands through his hair and every morning, spending forever in the shower to try and clear the shadows that were forming under his eyes. All of them, Ruby, Mary Margaret even Regina had attempted to coax him into talking, but Killian had brushed them all off, claiming that he was fine, covering his hurt with half hearted innuendos.

It was easy to trace his mood back to the fact that he was spending less and less time with Emma. He wanted to be around her more than anything, but it hurt too much. Of course he wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted to be the person to make her so. In retrospect, Neal played a huge part in their extended separation, having made it glaringly obvious that he disliked the Jones brothers and well, most of Emma's friends to be honest. It wasn't just Killian who was missing her anymore, midway through October, all of the others were also feeling her absence and it riled them up to no end. Not one of them said anything though, fearing Emma's reaction, worried that it could make them lose her altogether and that was not a chance they were willing to take. The guys found their distraction by putting more effort back into the band, playing a few local gigs and having jamming sessions in the music rooms on campus, the girls would either join them there or head out to shop or visit local bistros. It was fun; but it wasn't the way things were meant to be.

Emma for her own part was torn in two. On one side she was ecstatic that she and Neal had got through their minor rough patch and that he had even apologised (even if it was a bit half assed) On the other hand, she missed her group like crazy. It felt like breakfast was the only real time she saw any of them, except for M&M, but that's only because they shared a room; she barely had a chance to speak to the others what with Neal wanting her to spend most of her time with him, and to avoid the fights that's what she did. But it was wrong. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't cried silently a couple of times at night over M's stories about the guys antics that she'd been missing out on; how Liam taught David to tango one evening and Victor attempted to serenade Ruby but somehow ended up with his hand stuck through a tambourine, she should have been there and it hurt that she wasn't.

Mostly her heart was breaking over Killian. Her best friend hadn't been around at all, he was late to breakfast or didn't show up before she had to go, the texts she'd sent had one word replies or none at all, she even tried to send him funny dub smash snap-chats, but they were opened and never returned. One night she went to his room, determined to talk to him, but David had answered and said Killian was asleep. Deep down she knew that this was her fault, she had done what she said she wouldn't and put Neal before everything and everyone, thus removing herself from the loop and the cost of this was him. Emma had never been good with words like he was and so instead of trying to talk and fix things, she let it go, hoping that maybe everything would gloss over and they could all go back to normal.

~E&K~

"Why did I have to be dragged along again?" moaned Killian as Tink and Regina dragged him along by the arms in the wake of the others who were being lead by Ruby and Belle, "Because you need a costume for this party just like the rest of us, especially since you're going to go on a stage where everyone will be able to see you," said Regina giving another strong pull, _seriously_ this girl had hidden hulk strength. Killian grumbled and dragged his feet some more. The band had got a gig playing at one of the large campus Halloween parties that they were all invited to anyway; but typically, it was a full on costume party and if you didn't have one, you wouldn't be let in. The girls and surprisingly Will, had all jumped at the chance and when the first opportunity arose, dragged everyone into town to buy their outfits.

Eventually they found the costume shop that August's phone had directed them to, and they all piled inside to browse the rails, laughing at the chicken suits and flirting over the barely there nurse costumes. Clearly there was some inside joke going because they were all chuckling over M&M and David's Snow White and Prince Charming get ups which were instantly purchased. This apparently spurred the rest on as they mostly all soon had their clothes: a velvet gown and crown for Regina, fairy costume for Tink, mad hatter for Jefferson accompanied by Will's knave of hearts. Victor had a lab coat, Ruby a red cloak, Belle a yellow princess dress and Robin a green tunic and bow and arrows. This left Killian, August, Graham and Liam. The girls soon had Liam decked out in Top Gun gear even though he complained that he was Navy not air force, but the swooning may have one him over, Graham they dressed as a werewolf so that he could 'become one with his spirit animal,' courtesy of Robin. August was given a fake nose and proclaimed Pinnochio at which point they all turned their attention to Killian who sighed dramatically.

It was Belle who acted and headed over to a back rail pulling out a hanger decked in black leather, "I think it's only suitable for the lead singer of a band called the Jolly Roger to be a pirate don't you think?" This actually made him crack a smile and he stepped into a changing room to pull on the gear in order to model it. The reaction was several gasps, a wolf whistle and a cat call from his brother; so it was decided that Killian Jones would for one night be a true Captain. Tink declared that they needed to go to the other party shop in town to get face paint and other final touches so they all strode out of the shop and on their merry way, talking loudly until Ruby spoke up. "Oh god it's bitchy Tamara, everybody duck," on this all fourteen of them ducked down behind the raised water fountain, "What the hell!"

"Get off my foot,"

"Will get your arse out of my face,"

"Quit staring at my arse,"

"Will all of you shut up," the last one was David and it became clear what he was trying to hear. Tamara had sat on the far side of the fountain, and despite the running water, her voice was perfectly clear, "...it sucks alright, I mean he promised me he was going to end things, but of course he went crawling back. It's the bitches fault, I swear she has some kind of a hold over him that I just don't get, she's nowhere near as pretty as I am...Of course we're still sleeping together apparently blondie doesn't put out much and he has needs...I'm actually seeing him in a couple of days. He lied to get out of going to some Halloween party with her, so we're gonna spend the whole night together...Look don't worry, it'll be easy enough with what I have planned to make him see that I'm what he really wants...yeah Neal won't know what's hit him." With that she got up and walked on.

To say the group was angry was an understatement. David practically had steam coming out of his ears and it was hard to say who was restraining who from going after Tamara, "That ass hole," growled Liam, "That bloody buggering ass hole! I knew it, I heard he had some other girl that wasn't Emma but I didn't want to believe it, I'm going to smash the bastards face in!"

"Yeah well get in line," said Dave which was followed by several nods from the others. "What are we going to tell Emma?" said Belle, which threw all of them. Emma would be crushed when she found out and nobody wanted to be the one to deliver that news, "Maybe we shouldn't tell her," said Jefferson, voicing what some were thinking, "She'd hate us if she found out we knew and did nothing," said Mary Margaret, "Then we tell the truth," said Graham but Regina shook her head, "She won't believe us because she doesn't want to. Lets none of us pretend that we've particularly close to her recently, Emma might just see it as a ploy to get her hanging out with us again." This launched a heated debate with people picking sides and changing again when certain points were made,"I'll do it," said Killian quietly but loud enough to draw all of their attention, "Emma's always been able to tell when I'm lying, so she'll know that it's the truth, after that it's on her whether she chooses to believe it or not." David opened his mouth to protest but Killian cut him off, "You know it makes sense, don't worry about it, she probably hates me already so if she gets angry at least I'm prepared and this way none of you get caught in the crossfire."

He got up and continued the walk to the shop unaware of the looks he was getting just as they were unaware of the unshed tears that glistened in his eyes.

~E&K~

"There is no way in hell that I am going to let my little brother lose the love of his life without even a little bit of a fight," Liam declared to David, Graham, Jefferson, Robin and August who had been the only ones available. "He's always been to damn noble for his own good and if he's heart broken now, he's going to be worse if she tells him to get out of her life. So I think it's time we put a bit more effort into operation Captain Swan and utilised more of our skills, so hear me out. Hard as it may be for you to believe, I am not just a pretty face,"

"Shock horror," muttered August earning him a cuff about the head. "As I was saying; I am not just a pretty face and actually spent some time when I was younger playing around with recording equipment and of course that lead me towards bugging devices. Seeing as this is college and I may have to blackmail or prank you all one day, I brought some of my bugs with me. I suggest that we plant one on Tamara so that when she goes to visit the Gold dick head, we have enough evidence to take them down and convince Emma of the truth." The guys contemplated the suggestion, it would be effective if they pulled it off but it could still hurt Emma, "I know what you're thinking guys," Liam said, "But no matter what path we take or don't take, eventually this is going to end badly for our Duckling. Either we tell her or she finds out some more horrible way and discovers that we knew all along but didn't point it out to her. We only need them to say that they've been sleeping around, no further details necessary, just the words from their mouth will be enough...so, are you in?"

~E&K~

It was Halloween and Misthaven college was being roamed by celebrities, zombies, princesses and Texas chainsaw murderers. However amongst the throng was one girl striding along, notably not in a costume. She was looking at her phone so she didn't see the werewolf and fighter pilot until they crashed into her, nor did she notice a man dressed as Robin Hood dropping a listening device in her bag. With a sour look and toss of her hair, she marched on without seeing the wicked grins directed at her back.

The party was in full swing when Emma entered, many of the guests well on their way to being wasted whilst still bravely attempting to do the monster mash. She searched the crowd for a familiar face until one appeared right in front of her, "Well if it isn't the swan princess," yelled Ruby over the music. It was true, Emma was dressed in a knee length dress made of white and black feathers with a white feather mask and her golden curls loose to create the illusion of a swan, "And you are little red riding hood," she hollerred back earning a smile and a twirl before Ruby dragged her to where the others were. They greeted her with shouts and hugs and Emma finally felt complete again; well nearly. Killian had hung back, only offering a small smile and a scratch behind his ear before he looked away. Emma on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off him. He was dressed in a billowy black shirt that revealed a large amount of his muscular chest complete with the dusting of chest hair, over that was a red brocade vest fastened with dozens of buttons; he had oh so tight leather trousers held with a thick belt, a long black leather coat that brushed his calves and to top it all off, someone, the girls probably, had put a coat of black eyeliner on him, that made his blue eyes all the more noticeable.

She was lost for words at the picture that he presented, every bit the dashing rapscallion he often claimed to be, the most dashing and sexy pirate she'd ever seen Johnny Depp included. Emma felt a pull in her gut, one that she thought had vanished after Neal showed up. It was the stirring she used to get whenever she looked at him, the urge to reach out and touch him, to feel his body pressed against hers, to be _his._ Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the butterflies and keep enjoying herself without the distraction of her best friend turned scoundrel of the seven seas. They were all having a great time and Emma learned that the Jolly Roger would be playing a bit for them later, things were fantastic until a familiar song struck up. Michael Jackson's Thriller had been a song she and Killian listened to religiously every Halloween, one night they stayed up to learn the routine and then performed it for the next few years. Now it was blasting through the speakers and everybody was shuffling their feet awkwardly not knowing where to look. Killian was staring hard at the floor, not even daring to meet her eyes, but Emma saw it as an opportunity. This was her chance to start trying to fix things and she would be damned if she didn't take it. With one long pull on her drink, she thrust the bottle into Robin's hands and stepped into the middle of their circle and started to dance.

As Thriller echoed in his ears, Killian ached for the past and for the present that he was missing out on with Emma Swan; he thought he would very well lose her for good once he revealed they had found out about Neal and he would have no connection to her anymore; to be honest he didn't think he had one now. That is until he saw her dance. Emma Swan was there in the middle of their friends, performing the choreography they had worked on together. She looked up at him with a small, nervous smile and he cracked in an instant, downing his drink and joining her. Their audience screamed their approval and it was like old times. Others were drawn to the scene and when the dance break hit, pretty much the whole party was there, some who knew it like M, David and Liam even joined them. The laughter on the audio played and they were hoisted onto a table in order to take a bow. When they climbed down, Emma took one look at him and threw herself into his arms, holding onto him like she was scared he would disappear. Killian reciprocated with his arms around her waist and his face in her air, breathing for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Swan I-" he started to say but the host chose that moment to take to the mic and welcome the band up onto the stage. She smiled at him and he leaned down to speak in her ear, "We need to talk soon love. Enjoy the set and I expect to see you dancing." He walked backwards a few steps, letting his hands trail down her arms and then jogged to the stage. The non band members converged on her and maybe she and Liam shared a longer hug than the others but so what.

Jolly Roger smashed it. The entire crowd sang and danced along to all the typical party songs like Mr Brightside and then even more vigorously to the cheesy Halloween classics, but you can't beat ghost busters. Eventually they had to wind down and over the screams Killian stepped up, "You guys have been great, have you been having a good time?!" Everyone hooted and screamed in response, "Alright then, we've got one more number planned but I'm actually going to need the help of two special people with this one; so Swan, Mary Margaret you'd better get up here or I'll have them crowd surf you to the stage. Emma blanched and tried to hide but considering she was dressed as a Swan it wouldn't work, especially when August and Robin picked her up and carried her over, "There now," said Killian with a teasing smile, "My favourite backing singers. You two know your parts even if you don't know what's coming next. Ladies and Gentlemen we have been the Jolly Roger and this is the Time Warp!"

Of course Emma thought with a role of her eyes, another one of their lounge triumphs. Emma was the Magenta to Killian's Riff Raff while Mary Margaret played Colombia; each performed their section as the song dictated but never to a crowd. But as Killian started to sing, Emma was taken back to her high school years and suddenly it didn't matter that there were a tonne of people there, it was just her and the band like it always was and so she sang her part like it was do or die. Killian smiled at her all through her solo and even more when her and M began to do the dance. Once again the entire audience joined in easily and the cheers went on for a good two minutes afterwards. Emma was riding on the ultimate high and she took her bow with much gusto and over the top arm sweeping.

Her best friend watched with a smirk on his face, realising that maybe there was room for an occasional guest in the Jolly Roger, because she'd sure make one hell of a pirate.

 **Author's Note: Well that was longer than I expected. Neal and Tamara, am I right? It truly pains me to have to leave you guys at this point, but I will come back fired up and ready to go and yeah it's going to be angsty but it has to be done. Coming up in chapter 6: the truth at last, the fall out and people get what they deserve. Stay beautiful my lovelies and I shall see you soon (ish) :)**


	6. Obviously

**A/N: I have returned! Holiday is over and writing is back on. Warning this going to get angsty but as this is meant to be a comic story, the pain will be lightened with a touch of humour. Please enjoy and drop a review if you're feeling particularly lovely.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ouat only the ideas in my brain.**

 **Chapter 6: Obviously**

A pounding headache is what Emma woke up to the day after Halloween. After the legendary rendition of The Time Warp, the _Jolly Roger_ had been forced to play an encore or two for the screaming party goers. When the DJ had taken over again, the band had joined the others and celebrated their success by getting thoroughly smashed and dancing the night away. Groaning, Emma attempted a rolling manoeuvre in order to get a look at the clock. _11:15, could be worse,_ she thought. Slumping back against the pillows and rubbing at her eyes, a smile crept across her face. Despite the throbbing in her skull and the slight nausea, Emma hadn't felt so light in weeks. A night off with her friends was exactly what she had needed after being cut off for so long, the emptiness in her heart was gone and life was good again...at least it was until she heard the whispered voices passing by her door.

" _Tsst tsst tsst tsst tsst,"_ Was that a high hat noise? "August," stage whispered one of the voices, " _shut the hell up,_ this isn't the time for the Pink Panther theme." That was definitely Liam, Emma mused as she struggled into a sitting position, "Liam's right," came Graham's voice, "Pink Panther is stupid, _clearly_ the situation calls for Mission Impossible or James Bond ." Their muttered arguments faded and Emma hurried to climb from her cocoon of blankets in order to find out what was going on. Slipping quietly from her room, Emma crept along behind the three guys until they stopped at a door (Regina's) knocked a pattern that sounded like some sort of secret password thing and slipped inside.

~E&K~

"About time," said Will as Liam, Graham and August slunk into Regina and Tink's room, "We've only been waiting for about half an hour. The men grumbled and made their way over to one of the desks where someone had set up a coffee machine, "Relax guys," piped Belle, "They're here now so we can get this done and figure out what to do." There were silent nods of agreement and a few grunts from the more hung over portion of the group. "Have you got the device?" Mary Margaret asked Liam, who simply dug into his pocket and handed it over to David who was in charge of the computer.

Everyone crowded round as he pulled up the file from last night before pausing and looking back at the others over his shoulder, "Are we sure we should go through with this, if there's a time to back out, it's now. Once I hit play there's no going back." Everyone shared a look; they all knew in their guts that they wouldn't like what they were about to hear, but in order to protect Emma, they needed to know the truth. David gave a sad smile before turning around and hitting play so that the audio sounded.

At first there was a lot of rustling and the sound of footsteps, music, laughter and cheering in the background. After about two minutes, the noise faded indicating that Tamara was now inside a building. The click of her heels on a wooden floor and then two sharp raps on a door that made Operation Captain Swan hold their breath.

" _Thank god you're finally here,"_ definitely Neal's voice, " _Yeah sorry I got held up by some drunk idiot in a costume."_ The door closed and two sets of feet proceeded presumably into Neal's room. " _Alone at last,"_ he said " _I've missed you so much babe."_

" _Not enough to ditch the blonde bitch. You promised me Neal, she's not worth your attention and I'm sick of sharing, Greg isn't half the man you are, I have needs."_

" _You insist on keeping up your stupid, little affair so why can't I have mine? Emma might be clingy as hell, but when she puts out...it's nearly worth it."_

" _She can't give you things that I can though, she can't make you feel the way you do with me, she can't give you what you_ need. _It's pathetic watching the orphan girl desperate for love try and hold onto you when you're already lost."_

" _Enough talk about that; I'm gonna finish it soon anyway, but not before I've had my fill."_

" _I'd much rather you fill me."_

" _Well..if you insist."_

Suddenly the room was the filled with the sound of the smacking sound of clumsy kisses and over enthusiastic moans, followed by the creaking of bed springs. Not being able to take it anymore Mary Margaret covered her ears and Ruby reached over to stop the audio. There was a stunned and disgusted silence broken by David's audible knuckle crack and then, " _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"_

They all swivelled to see Emma standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes and betrayal written all over her face. "What the fuck was that? Why were you listening-where did you get the-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Belle and Mary Margaret had started to cry quietly and Robin, Victor and Jefferson were all looking anywhere but the seemingly broken blonde woman standing half in the room, half out. "Emma-" started David, but she shook her head, "Don't even try to sugar coat this, tell me the truth or don't say anything." She looked around imploringly until she noticed the one person she trusted more than anyone in the corner, " _Killian,"_ she quietly pleaded. He had remained silent from when he had arrived in the room forty minutes ago but couldn't deny her, _never her._

"We went into town a short while back in order to purchase our costumes. We spied Tamara and ducked down behind the fountain to avoid her not knowing she had plans to take a short rest on the other side. She was on the phone and we ended up over hearing part of a conversation that implied that Neal might have been cheating on you with her. Not sure if it was true or not, it seemed like a good idea to try and get some evidence before telling you. None of us wanted to see you hurt, so we were just trying to be sure. Neal wasn't coming to the party and neither was Tamara so we assumed something might be going on, yesterday we planted a bug in her bag as she crossed campus and that's what it recorded. I'm _truly_ sorry Swan, it's all kinds of wrong and we should have talked to you about it and-" but Emma was already running from the room.

There were shouts of " _EMMA!"_ but she didn't look back as she ran back down the hall into her room where she slammed the door. Killian dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Her reaction was exactly what he expected, but that didn't lessen the pain of watching his Swan fly from the room with tears pouring down her face. Regina moved over to where he sat and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a half hug; Belle sat on his other side and stroked his back gently. It felt wrong to be receiving comfort when it was Emma that needed it, but for one minute he allowed himself a bit of weakness. "I'm going after her," he murmured and got slowly to his feet without any intervention from the others who accepted that this was what he and he alone needed to do.

Outside her door, he took a breath and knocked listening as the sobs coming from inside stuttered, "Swan; _please._ I'm sorry, so very sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt by him and now it's I that has caused you pain. I just- god Swan I don't know what to do; please just open the door, please don't shut me out." There was silence but the door remained firmly closed. Dropping his forehead against it and resting a palm on the wood he made one last effort, "Swan I know you must hate me and I will go if that's what you desire, I will never come close to you again if that is what you wish even if it will crush me to do so, I just don't want to hurt you anymore. Please love give me a sign, if you want me open the door and I'll be here no matter what; if not-" he broke off, unable to finish that particular sentence.

The door didn't move and his heart broke. His own tears began to spill from his eyes as he turned and slid down until he sat against the wall with his head in his hands. He could here Emma's sobs start up again on the other side of the wall, and his entire being ached to break down the barrier between them and gather her against his chest to hold for all eternity. A delicate hand ran through his hair and coaxed his head up until his watery gaze matched an equally tear stained Mary Margaret. She offered him a wobbly smile and eased him up from the floor and across the hall to settle on his own bed where she took him in his arms and let him silently cry for the shattered pieces of his heart that now rested a few feet away with his lost love, Emma Swan.

~E&K~

Emma listened to Killian's speech and a large part of her screamed to crawl over and open the door so he could come in and hold her so that she didn't fall apart; however the larger part called up his betrayal and her numb limbs didn't permit any kind of movement. A thud sounded and she assumed it was him now sat in the corridor still waiting for her even though she had rejected him. Between her own cries she could hear his broken breathing and if anything her heart fractured even more for the pain he was now facing even if he was partly responsible for her own. There was a click of a door and Emma realised Killian must have been pulled away from her.

Now truly alone for the first time in a long time, her sorrow was replaced by anger. Anger at her friends who had gone behind her back, anger at herself for not seeing it; but it was no match for her burning rage directed towards Neal and his ultimate betrayal. She allowed this hatred to fuel her as she grabbed some clothes, wiped her eyes and pulled on her boots. Dressed and somewhat presentable, Emma stormed from her room, out of Arendelle and all the way across campus to the Gold dorm. She didn't know whether Neal would be out, if he would be alone or if Tamara would be in there with him; but she didn't care. Luck was on her side as someone was just exiting Gold, so she could easily catch the door and sneak in and up to Neal's room.

Outside his place, she realised she didn't have any way to get inside; not that that was going to stop her. First stop was the door knob and suddenly she realised how stupid Neal was. His room wasn't locked and she could just walk in, but that wouldn't have the desired dramatic effect. She gently twisted the handle so the door was actually open by about an inch before stepping back and kicking it hard. It slammed against the wall with a satisfying crash startling the amorous couple who were still wrapped up in the sheets. "WHAT THE-EMMA?!" Neal yelled as Tamara squeaked and dived under the covers.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH; YOU UTTER BASTARD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LIKED YOU! YOU'RE A GREAT BIG BAG OF DICKS NEAL AND YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER! I may be a 'clingy little orphan' but I am loved and I don't need the likes of you in my life. We're over in case you didn't realise." Neal gaped like a fish on land, but recovered shortly, "You can't break up with me, I'm the one who decides when we're finished!" Emma laughed, a hollow, bitter thing, "You really don't decide anything for me, never have and never will. Have a good life and enjoy your relationship. " With that she turned and made to storm out but couldn't resist one last jab, "Oh by the way, Tamara, Neal thinks your boobs are small and your hair is fake...and Neal I don't think the penis enlargement made that much of a difference." With a smug smile, she turned on her heel and flounced away listening to the sound of their shouts echoing down the halls.

~E&K~

November was the worst month at Misthaven college for Emma and Killian. Neither had spoken since that horrific morning and the separation was affecting them both. After two days Mary Margaret had moved back in having spent her time across the hall sharing David's bed; Emma had accepted her comforting hug and long winded apology and the two of them, although not quite back to normal, were getting there. The others had acted much the same giving her the space and taking this probation period in their stride. Apart from Killian. He'd stopped coming to down to breakfast in order to stay away from Emma; instead he was setting his alarm early and going to the on site coffee shop or stopping over at Liam's and eating there. They'd had a few casual get togethers which he too avoided sending David along with messages about being tired, ill or having a lot of work.

The shadows under his eyes were darker and when the band dragged him out to practice, his singing was jagged and his guitar was uncoordinated. Individually Ruby, Regina, David, M&M, Robin, Liam and Tink had begged him to try and talk to Emma, but he always responded that 'this was what she wanted.' Of course it wasn't. Emma had felt Killian's betrayal a little more than the others as he had never ever gone behind her back, and she knew that he thought she wanted him to go away indefinitely; but his absence was killing her. She hadn't even seen a glimpse of him in over two weeks and had taken to trying to subtly pull information from Jefferson who had a few classes with him but it never revealed much.

It was the eighteenth and Emma was sitting at her desk finishing up some of her criminology notes when Mary Margaret walked in followed by Belle and Ruby. "Hey Ems," she said before plopping down onto the bed and toeing off her shoes. Ruby and Belle attack hugged her which successfully pulled a giggle from her lips and they high five in triumph before settling on the ground. Having highlighted the last key phrase she needed, Emma stretched and dragged her chair over to join the conversation. "-my room is still unused so...Oh Emma great," beamed Ruby, "Granny said I can have the weekend off so we're planning a girly slumber party in my old room in the inn; are you game?" Emma fake pondered to make Ruby sweat a bit, while M smirked at her, "I guess I could pencil you in," Ruby let out a huge whoop and instantly began to plan the party schedule. They all appeased her by humming and agreeing with whatever she spouted until they had what was deemed to be 'the greatest slumber party the world will ever know."

Across the hall, David walked in with Will and Robin to find Killian lying on his bed with his eyes closed and headphones in. It wasn't an unusual sight recently and the guys shared a look before piling on top of him in a human mountain while he struggled to push them off, "Bugger off you cretins, can't a man get a bit of peace,"he moaned, rubbing at the spot where Will had elbowed him, "No time for peace," chirped David, "We've landed a last minute gig for this coming Saturday and we need you on form." He didn't want to push his mate but it was hard to watch him retreat into himself and become an empty shell opposed to his usual vibrant and witty self. "I know it sucks Kil, but you've got to pick yourself up at some point." Killian half heartedly glared and threw a pillow, "Don't worry _dear_ ," grinned Robin, "I'll be there to support you and if you're very lucky, maybe I'll throw you some of my underwear." At this a hint of a smile tugged at Killian's lips, "Piss off _honey._ "

~E&K~

It was Friday night and the girls were sat in a circle in Ruby's room at her Granny's place all clad in pyjamas and slightly tipsy from a few home made cosmos and pina coladas. The night was well underway and they were all giggling, clutching at each other as they played truth or dare which Regina said was 'less fun without men' but they were still making the most of it. For example Belle had done a very impressive erotic dance using a twizzler and comb as props; they'd also found out Ruby and Victor were getting it on, not that it was much of a surprise to any of them and Robin and Regina had made out but she was waiting for him to take her out on a proper date. Things got a touch more serious when Emma picked truth and Tink asked if she had truly forgiven them but, looking around and feeling a warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol she had her answer and eagerly answered yes, which resulted in a loud 'aw' and a big (slightly teary) group hug.

The clock kept ticking, and they moved on from party games to deep meaningful conversations that seemed inevitable at around one in the morning. Another opportunity for important questions arose but this time Emma took it, "How's Killian?" she whispered into the semi darkness, even so she watched as each of her friends lowered their eyes before moving closer to her so that they could all join hands. It was Regina who spoke, "There's no point trying to lie because because you'd see right through it so here goes. He's not doing well...hell even that's an understatement; David said that he doesn't sleep much and he's not sure if he's been eating properly, the band are worried because his music's gone downhill massively and they've got a gig tomorrow. I don't think he's smiled properly in weeks and there isn't enough makeup in the world to cover the circles under his eyes...oh Ems, I'm sorry," she said when she noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Mary Margaret hugged her and stroked her hair, rocking her soothingly while Emma whimpered into her shoulder, "I-It's all m-my f-fault. I didn't open the door!" she wailed. The pain from her break up had faded slightly, it was easier than she thought to get over Neal considering he was a a liar and a cheat but the pain of Killian's loss was a constant burn in her heart and the truth of his hurt brought it bubbling to the surface until it overflowed. They tried to quieten her down but it took a while, "You could call him," suggested Belle, "He won't answer, he probably hates me and I should probably do it in person."

"Well that's fair enough and I haven't known either of you that long but it is easy to see that Killian could never, _ever_ hate you. I tell you what; why don't we go down to their gig tomorrow, that way you can see him and the two of you can talk." Emma sniffled and wiped at her nose but gave Belle a smile and nodded her agreement. Having shed their tears for the evening, the girls tried to lighten up with funny childhood stories that had them laughing again in an instant, all feeling better that maybe things could go back to normal properly, by tomorrow.

~E&K~

Graham was trying to deliver some manner of pep talk to the guys, but Killian wasn't listening. Usually the excitement of playing for a larger crowd like the bar would have him bouncing off the walls, however tonight his feet were thoroughly grounded. He had sorted his head out so that he wouldn't let the guys down and possibly get them another gig, but her knew his heart wasn't in it. For many musicians, sorrow could fuel their creativity, for Killian it was a huge hindrance and he found it really difficult to work. The others whooped and he sensed more than heard that it was time for them to take to the stage, taking a shuddering breath, he pasted on a falsely bright smile and stepped out and up to the mic.

At a table in the corner, Emma gasped when she got her first look at his face in nearly three weeks. Even the dim lights couldn't hide his pale skin, and shadowy eyes. She could also see straight through his smile, to the broken man behind it and she urged to run up to the stage and pull him into a hug. Regina placed a hand over hers, as if to keep her in place and Emma stayed seated as their set began.

It was going well, Killian thought as he drank his water during their break, the crowd was buying into the music even if he himself didn't believe it, they were dancing and singing along which was encouraging the others as they played the audience with winks and enthusiastic solos. However all he could think was _a few more songs before I can go back home._ The second half was running smoothly and he was happier when he noticed Ruby, Tink and M dancing close to the stage, yelling along with the others and laughing when Robin, Victor and August twirled and dipped them. He allowed his eyes to wander the room, putting himself on autopilot as she gazed out. His fingers nearly slipped, when he thought he saw the lights flash off a familiar head of blonde curls, but quickly put the notion aside and kept playing.

The final chord was struck and just like their previous performance they were called up for an encore. The blonde hair from earlier stuck in his mind while they were trying to pick a song which landed them with their final choice as he picked up the acoustic guitar and spoke "This final one goes out to someone who I miss greatly and wish they were here."

Emma's head snapped up as Killian's voice echoed into the bar. Surely he could only be talking about her, which was confirmed when he started to sing

 _Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me. _

For the first time that night, there was real emotion in his voice,

 _But so many nights now_ _  
_ _I find myself thinking about her now._

Emma stood and moved through the crowd in order to be closer to him.

 _'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
I know I never will be good enough for her. _

Killian's eyes were closed as he sang about the place where she could find him and they remained shut throughout and only he knew it was to keep his tears in check.  
 _I'm wastin' my time_ _  
_ _'Cause she'll never be mine_ _  
_ _I know I never will be good enough for her._

The song ended and the band said their final goodbyes waving with both hands and smiling to their newly discovered fans. Emma began to push more frantically through the crowd as they all tried to flood the guys as they stepped down. With a few well placed elbows and possibly a kick to the back of some poor girls knee (not that she would admit to it) Emma was right behind him. Suddenly terrified, her hand shook as she reached up to tap him on the shoulder. He turned with his fake smile in place but it dropped instantly when their eyes met.

" _Hi Killian."_

 **Author's Note: Well that was way way longer than I expected, hello 4000 words. This chapter was based off of the songs Obviously by McFly and Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7 because I was reliving my childhood. I truly hope you enjoyed this one and will stay tuned for future updates. Coming up in Chapter 7: the reunion, plus some thanksgiving highjinxs and fucking Neal.**


	7. She's Always A Woman

**A/N: A swift update seeing as I've got in the zone, please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

 **Chapter 7: She's Always A Woman**

" _Hi Killian."_

His jaw dropped and he lost the ability to formulate words as he gazed at the vision before me. At first he thought he'd never seen anything so perfect, until he noticed the cracks in her facade: slightly red rimmed eyes and a hint of shadow, worry lines on her forehead and pain behind her eyes.

" _Swan,"_ her name was spoken softly like a prayer and she smiled hesitantly, not certain on how to proceed but he saved her the effort, "Do you want to maybe-I'm not saying that you have to, just, if you want...we could go somewhere private and talk?" It was phrased like a question, but Emma knew that it was a heart felt request and if she turned him down now he would leave indefinitely.

Nodding in agreement, Emma gestured for him to lead the way through the crowd, which Killian complied to after letting out a shaky breath and running a hand through his dishevelled hair. The two swerved between the drunken groups, flirty couples and the fan girls who tried to intercept Killian. Towards the back of the bar there was a shadowed hallway with a door at the end that led out into the alley behind. Ever the gentleman, Killian allowed Emma to pass forward ahead of him, physically restraining himself from resting a hand at the small of her back. About half way down, she stopped and lent up against the wall looking at the ground while he mirrored her position on the opposite side. He looked so very uncomfortable and once more her heart ached to comfort him, but she didn't have the right at the moment having shut him out for three weeks and the gap that had grown between them before the Neal break up fiasco.

"Killian," she said again, licking her lips that were suddenly very dry when he looked up with his fragile soul projecting from his ocean eyes; "I owe you an apology. I am in _no way_ condoning what you and the others did but I needed them in my life so it was a fairly easy matter to forgive them...but you weren't there to receive that and I know it's my fault. I should've opened the door, I shouldn't have shut you out the way I did and you shouldn't have felt the need to disconnect yourself from everyone because of that. I was so mad at you, _so mad..._ but it's you, I can never stay mad at you and when all I wanted was to speak to you, I couldn't because I pushed you away. Jefferson would never tell me how you were really doing and it wasn't until yesterday when Regina...when Regina said you were hurting this much that I realised what I'd done; and then tonight I could tell you weren't into your performance and it crushed me because I've ruined everything by hiding like a child and... _I'm sorry."_

Her traitorous eyes had overflowed midway through her speech and her whole body was shaking in the effort to be this close to him but unable to feel the warmth of his embrace. Killian was looking at the ground still, but with a quick glance up to observe her, he choked and moved across the corridor to cup her face and brush away the tears that fell. " _Oh Emma,_ you may hide like a child, but you are _always_ a woman to me." She huffed a laugh, only Killian would quote song lyrics to try and cheer her up. The corner of his mouth ticked up into what was very nearly a trademark Jones smirk.

"Please forgive me, please Killian, please forgive-"

"Sssh," he mumbled, "Don't fret love, of course I forgive you, I will forgive you always, no matter what." Emma staggered forwards to close the remaining distance between them and bury her face into the crook of his neck where she continued to sob. Killian clung to her with equal fervour allowing one hand to card through her hair as he whispered soothing sweet nothings into her ears choking a bit on his own tears.

" _Well isn't this just precious."_

~E&K~

Emma and Killian pulled a part and squinted through the darkness to make out the outline of the voices owner. _Neal._ Her ex-boyfriend sauntered forward with a cold sneer and otherwise disgusted expression. "Poor little Emma, so sad that she had an argument with her leprechaun boy toy but don't worry diddums, I'm sure he'll kiss it all better." His tone was cold and mocking and once again Emma wondered why she'd ever been interested in the guy. "You've seriously lowered your standards Ems but then I'm not surprised, you're so unlovable you can't really afford to have high expectations." She was about to storm over and beat his ass so hard into the ground that somebody would have to scrape him off and then attack the area with a power washer but he continued suddenly;

"Oh no wait that's not right. Mr _Try_ and Steal Your Girl here is so madly in love with you even though you're too blind to realise it so you two can enjoy your scum class relationship together."

A set of hands appeared and yanked Neal back to stand between the angry, testosterone fuelled figures of David Nolan and Liam Jones. "You are way over the line mate," spat Jones and began to flex his fingers menacingly, rings glittering in the flashing lights.

"If you want to keep your face in order, I would suggest you get far, far away from here," intoned David with a deliberate step forward. Truth be told, Neal much like his father before him, was a terrible coward and he quickly scuttled away in fear with one last nasty glare thrown at the couple still frozen in the hall.

"Well that showed him-" David began in a long rant that Emma blocked out as she looked back at Killian whose face was paralysed in shock.

"Kil," she urged quietly, "What did he mean? He said you were in love with me...Killian please say something." But he didn't, he didn't say anything; instead he took a leaf out of her book, panicked and ran away as fast as he could, pushing passed their brothers and diving back into the crowd and out of sight.

Emma didn't know what to do. I mean it may have been a bit much to ask if he was in love with her just after they'd made up after their biggest fight ever...but she never expected him to run. She'd lost him again, she thought and began to slump down suddenly bone tired but was caught by David and Liam, who helped her stand and supported her weight. "Don't worry Duckling, he'll be back, he's just a bit scared and in shock; trust me, my little brother can't stay away from you for long." Liam spoke softly as they led her out of the corridor and back towards the group who silenced their queries about Killian's hasty departure with a pointed look from David. Mary Margaret stepped up and gripped her hand before wrapping an arm round her shoulders and leading them from the bar.

~E&K~

Liam had been wrong; Killian was doing a remarkable job of staying away from her. They were back to whole group hangouts, but he never allowed himself to engage in conversation with her alone. Before Emma knew it, it was Thanksgiving break and she, Mary Margaret and David were all packed into Dave's pick up and heading to the other side of the nature reserve where their parents lived in a small detached part of Storybrooke. The couple were in deep discussion about whether sword fighting or archery would be a more useful skill which meant Emma could sit back with her headphones in and let the world pass in a blur whilst lost in her thoughts.

 _They were all gathered on the pavement outside of Arendelle exchanging hugs and saying their goodbyes with promises to text, call and Skype. It was only a week away but it was unlikely they'd have the chance to be together collectively as they were relatively spread out and their was the demand of family._

 _Emma had just finished having the life squeezed out of her by Robin who laughed and bade her farewell before moving his attentions towards Regina with a more flirtatious smile. She was still smiling but it started to fade as she spotted Killian hoisting up his bags in a move to depart._

" _Hey Killian wait," she ran over and skidded to a halt in front of him, "Happy Thanksgiving," she said with a breathy smile hoping for a similar one in return instead she got a small half hearted quirk of his lips,_

" _Happy Thanksgiving Swan, say hello to Ruth for me," he said before trying to turn away again but she grabbed his wrist and pulled until he was facing her again so that she could pull him into a hug. "Call me," she begged into his ear before easing back. He offered her another tight lipped smile and a nod and then he was striding away to meet Liam._

 _Emma had been happy to stare after him but David called, telling her that they needed to load the truck up and get on the road._

Watching the trees flash by Emma wondered what it would take for things to go back to normal with her and Killian again but part of her also thought that perhaps they could never go back to the way things were, that they would be stuck in this constant state of limbo, dodging around each other hurting feelings and breaking hearts. The crunch of gravel under the tyres broke her from her stupor and she looked up to see her home and her mother beaming and waving like mad on the front porch.

Ruth had smothered them all with hugs and kisses the very instant they were within her reach, commenting on how beautiful they all were and then making sure they'd been eating properly and having no issues with laundry before directing them inside. The house was an old-fashioned style cottage with two floors painted baby blue with a white picket fence that encompassed the drive lined with Ruth's flower beds that bloomed in a rainbow of dazzlingly bright colours come spring time. Her mother told them to go and drop their bags off while she made a pot of tea and pulled out some biscuits, determined to hear everything about their first months at Misthaven.

All three of them lugged their bags up the narrow staircase which was still (embarrassingly) covered in pictures of them all when they were younger. There was David from baby to now and at some point in his teens Emma joined the photos having just been adopted. Mary Margaret showed up in a couple and Killian was in several having been around for a long time, an honorary Nolan they had teased. On the landing they split up; David going left while the two girls went right to Emma's room which they'd be sharing. Mary Margaret's parents had gone to visit her brother Leo in California so it had been easily decided that she would stay at Ruth's with David and Emma.

The two girls hauled themselves into the room which had been altered to encompass the other bed. While Mary Margaret unpacked a few things, Emma went over to her vanity to look at her own polaroid memories. There was all of them on a hike, at the lake, eating in Granny's; her and David in ridiculous Christmas jumpers, her and M dressed as Wonder Woman and Super Girl on Halloween and finally there was her and Killian. The two of them by the docks, posing with paint ball guns and her personal favourite was actually framed on the desk. The two of them were out in his mother's garden in shorts and t-shirts, Killian's was covered in rocky road ice cream that she had somehow spilled on his white top. The image captured them laughing manically covered in the substance after he had started an ice cream war in vengeance.

Her eyes stung a little as she stroked the glass. "It's gonna be okay you know?" said M who had come to stand beside her. Emma swallowed and nodded, moving the picture along with a few others to her bags so she could take them back to college with her, "Yeah; I know."

~E&K~

The sky was a rosy pink when she slipped out the back door and into the garden that evening. She felt exhausted after the thorough grilling she had received from her Mom, an unfortunate amount of time spent discussing Neal and their ended relationship. Ruth had understood and given her a big hug and a cookie claiming that ' _chocolate chip could solve everything.'_ She lay back on the grass gazing upwards and pulling out her phone to dial the familiar number.

 _Hi, you've reached the devilishly handsome Killian Jones I can't come to phone right now hopefully because I'm caught up in more enjoyable activities but if you leave a message I'll try and get back to you._

Emma rolled her eyes. He'd recorded that message years ago as a dare and it seemed that it had lasted through everything, "Hey Kil," she said when the beep sounded, "Just wondering if you made it home okay and if you could give a hug to your brother and Mom for me tell her I look forward to catching up. Um...well yeah...if you get a chance give me a call back and we can share embarrassing thanksgiving stories...so yeah, bye."

She hung up and covered her head with her arms letting out a groan of frustration, "Now if we're very quiet we may get close enough to see the wild Emma Swan raise it's head and reveal her beautiful face," said Ruth in her best documentary style voice as she came to sit by her daughter pleased to see her smile, "What's wrong sugar plum?" she asked quietly, "Is this about Killian?"

"I'm going to kill those two when I get inside," Emma grumbled as she sat up throwing daggers at the house hoping that maybe her brother and girlfriend could somehow feel them from here.

"I heard he and his family were back in Maine and then David may have let slip that you two were going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment. I won't say I wasn't shocked, you two were like peas in a pod, never arguing and now apparently everyone is having to watch you struggle with a whole load of issues. What happened?"

Ruth's concern was evident. She cared deeply for Emma and Killian and the fact that her son said they were both getting badly hurt by whatever was going on, made her want to be able to help in any way that she could. "It was Neal," Emma said after a pause, "He didn't take a liking to Killian, accused the two of us of sneaking around. Anyway we ended up growing further apart because I was stupid and invested way too much time in keeping things civil with Neal and practically ignoring my friends. I thought on Halloween that things would be better but the day after the whole fiasco took place and we didn't see each other at all for three weeks. The girls took me to a gig so I could speak to him and I did but Neal showed up again and said some crap and eventually Killian ran off and he's barely said a word to me since and he won't answer his phone and I don't know what to do."

She rubbed her face heavily until Ruth pulled her hands away to look into her eyes, "Emma Swan you listen to me. That boy cares about you, I remember him coming over here and begging me to help you because he was worried about your situation in the foster home."

"He did?" asked Emma, shocked. She had never known that.

"Yes he did, he was very adamant. Stubborn like you he is. From then whenever you were angry or upset he always seemed to sense it and would show up with a cure that always worked and had you smiling in about two minutes. It's been two years Emma, the two of you just need to reconnect and find your way back to where you were before he had to go to Ireland. I know you're thinking that it's impossible given the current state but I like to think I know the pair of you quite well and can assure you that things will work out. You need to fight for him sugar plum the way he has always fought and stood up for you." Emma took a moment to process her mothers speech before flinging herself into a hug.

"Thank you," she mumbled into Ruth's shoulder, "I don't say it enough but thank you, for everything you've ever done for me; for understanding, for taking care of me, for being my mom, for giving me a family...just thank you." The two hugged long and hard before pulling back, "Upstairs with you now," said Ruth, firmly back in mother mode, "You need your rest and I believe you said you had a double homicide to commit." They both laughed loudly and headed into the warmth of their home.

~E&K~

As ever Ruth had cooked a thanksgiving meal worthy of royalty and they'd spent the rest of the day lolling around and perfecting the art of rolling off of the couch to save energy that would have been used to stand up. They'd spent Friday having an extreme board game tournament with would later become known as the Monopoly War of 2015. Killian hadn't called her back, but she had received a picture message from Liam of the two brothers, their mother, Graham, Robin and their families all crammed around the Joneses dining room table. Killian had looked truly happy in the picture and it made her equal parts pleased and hurt that he was having a good time but that she wasn't with him. On the Saturday, Ruby, Jefferson, Victor, Will and Regina came by and they all took a walk across the fields behind the Nolan cottage for a quick holiday catch up with tales of Granny cooking up a storm and Regina's half sister Zelena coming home for once and trying to stir shit up. Sunday they spent with Ruth, baking, watching movies and gathering possessions for the return trip the next day.

At nine o'clock a freshly showered Emma and Mary Margaret were dressed in robes putting all of their clean clothes back into the suitcases between creating outstanding music videos to go with their background music. David stopped by to kiss his girlfriend and hug his sister before telling them that they were aiming to leave at around eleven the next morning and to be ready with their stuff in the truck at nine so they could spend a bit more time with Ruth who had promised them a magnificent breakfast as their last piece of home cooking for a little while before the inevitable return to take out, microwave meals and campus food cart stuff. With everything set and placed by the door, the two girls sat together on the fluffy rug on the floor to gossip for a while before bed. "Hey M, can ask you something that's been bugging me for a while?" Intrigued Mary Margaret scooted closer and rested her chin in her hand, "Ask away Ems, you can count on me to try and be of some help."

"Is Killian in love with me?" Emma blurted out. _Straight in for the kill, really smooth way of easing that into the conversation Swan._ M&M gaped at her, offering no response to the sudden outburst. "It's just," Emma continued pushing some hair from her eyes,"When Neal cornered us at the gig he said that Killian was so desperately in love with me and that I was just too blind to see it...and I just wondered if you thought maybe it was true." Her friend sighed and pulled her into a side hug,

"Emma Swan you silly girl, it's not my place to say so I'm not going to...besides I think you already know the answer to your own question but are too scared to admit it. You know Killian better than anyone, I'm sure you won't have to reach far. Don't even think of trying to argue with me," M said pointing a disapproving finger at the blonde who had indeed been trying to fight back, "This is between you and Killian, so I suggest you put on your big girl pants tomorrow and sort this out together."

Emma pouted but let it go, knowing that in these situations her friend had steely resolve and would be of no further use tonight. Later when she heard her friends even breaths that indicated she was asleep, Emma opened the private folder on her phone and looked at all of the pictures of her and her best friend. Yeah deep down she knew the answer to her own question but that was a scary prospect she thought and not one to mull over at this hour. Putting her cell on charge, she snuggled down into her pillows and closed her eyes her mind filled with dreams of dark hair and blue eyes.

 **Author's Note: Ta Da! I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little more angsty than I envisioned, but that is the muse for you. If you are feeling delightful do drop a review or if you're a new reader perhaps favourite or follow if it is to your liking. Coming up in Chapter 8: Santa Claus is coming to town and can Emma (wo)man up? Keep reading to find out. Stay beautiful dearies.**


	8. Sleighbells Ring, Are You Listening?

**A/N: I'm on a role guys, another efficient update that is way out of season but that's the timeline for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 8: Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?**

Misthaven was open again on the Tuesday after Thanksgiving, and despite her best attempts, Emma had failed to corner and speak to Killian about, well, anything. When they had arrived on Monday, the Joneses hadn't returned yet and she was forced to unpack, sit around and then hit the pool tables with Ruby for some kind of distraction. They ordered in Chinese that night and Killian still wasn't there, which made her start to panic and she practically begged on her knees for Robin to call him and see what was going on. Emma never had the chance to find out why he was so late because his cell had once again gone to voicemail and by that time she had to head to bed upon Mary Margaret's instruction. But sleep was evasive and she tossed and turned until she eventually heard the sound of someone padding down the hall and the noise of a key in the lock and a door clicking closed.

On Tuesday morning, her lack of sleep bit her in the ass and she slept through the alarm and had no time to get a proper breakfast having to sprint from Arendelle to make her first class on time. Her whole day was packed with lectures, note making and revision in the library due to the impending tests before winter break and she came home exhausted, kicking off her shoes and slumping face first onto her bed, thoughts of hunting down Killian temporarily extinguished. Later on when Mary Margaret slipped into the room, she found Emma in that same position and chuckled quietly at her friends antics whilst pulling the covers up to her chin.

The beeping of the alarm succeeded in rousing her on Wednesday and Emma stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking down, she realised she was still in yesterdays jeans and jumper.

"Morning sleepy head," sing songed Mary Margaret as she got up to run a comb through her hair.

"Morning," mumbled Emma, through a large yawn also standing to assess the state of her face and the tangled mass that was her blonde curls. "Urgh; it's been one day and I'm already out of it. Exams are gonna be crap."

"Preach it sister." The two worked around each other, pulling on clothes, shoes and applying fresh coats of makeup before heading out for breakfast; a large coffee would definitely be in order.

In the cafeteria room they found Jefferson, Regina, Will, Tink and Belle already seated with mountains of food on each of their plates and steaming cups kept within easy reach. "Hey," they greeted, to lazy for anything else, the already larger work load affecting them all before returning back to their meal. The two girls gathered their own supplies before sliding into adjacent seats and digging straight in. Shortly, the others began to filter in, in similar states of zombie-like weariness. Emma tried to hide her disappointment each time that it wasn't Killian approaching, however the exasperated looks from Regina proved she wasn't doing that good of a job. Victor also noticed but clearly didn't understand the reason behind her twitchy behaviour, "You might wanna ease up on the coffee Ems; it's making you jumpy." Emma glared , while Victor winced from a well placed elbow to the ribs courtesy of Ruby.

David and Killian were actually the last to role in and her heart began to beat faster at her first glimpse of him in days. His hair was its usual dark mess of untamed bed head, his eyes were the same devastating shade of blue and his clothes were the typical dark wash jeans, black boots and blue plaid button down. He was laughing at something David had said and a small smile of her own appeared at the sight but it faded when his steps faltered, having finally noticed her sitting there. Her brother gave him a look before flicking his eyes towards Emma and back. Patting his mate on the shoulder, Dave gave Killian a gentle shove forwards and in the direction of the food, throwing her an encouraging nod that tried to convey how it would be okay. The others were all looking at her until Robin coughed pointedly and they all restarted previous conversations or started eating again.

"I don't know if I can do this Dave," whispered Killian as he piled pancakes onto his plate, "I didn't return any of her calls or texts and made Liam drive us in late because I was scared. If she didn't hate me before, she must do by now." David let out an exasperated breath; he swore that these two would be the death of him.

"She doesn't hate you, now stop whining, grow a pair and come and sit down." He felt better when Killian made a joke about how he already had a decent pair and did not in any way need to grow some that had the two of them laughing again as they settled at the table.

The conversation instantly expanded to include them and while the others were all talking over each other, Killian chanced a glance up to look at Emma who was staring into her mug and pushing the bacon around her plate. A pang of jealously ran through him as he watched Robin place a hand between her shoulder blades and whispered something in her ear that caused her lips to twitch up. Rob leaned in again and this time she replied with something that he couldn't here but noted with a hint of fury, the blush that now stained her cheeks. He was staring at them now, when Emma suddenly looked over at him and he dropped his gaze, stabbing at a piece of egg on his plate with a bit more force than necessary. When Will who was on his left raised a questioning eyebrow, he simply shook his head.

"Hey come on," said Robin in her ear as his arm rubbed at her back, "It's gonna be okay, things seem awkward now but it's gonna get better." Emma's lips jumped a bit at this. She and Robin had become good friends since he'd joined their group and she was happy to have him around as a comfort. "You know he's staring over at you right now and possibly giving me the evil eye. _I think he might be jealous_." At this she blushed and replied quickly,

"Don't be ridiculous, why would he be jealous?" Robin just gave her a knowing smile before canting his head slightly in the direction of Killian so that she turned to look at him, noticing instantly how his eyes dropped and he attacked the food on his plate, shaking his head at Will. _Was he jealous? Did he really think that she and Robin were a thing or was it just that he was worried about being replaced as her best friend,_ she wondered. For the rest of breakfast, she kept a close watch on him from the corner of his eye, noting the look of joy mixed with relief that crossed his face when Robin picked up Regina's hand and kissed the back of it with a flirtatious wink.

Killian's attention was always half on the other end of the table where his Swan sat, relief washing over him when he noticed the exchange between Hood and Regina. He knew he was being ridiculous sitting far away from him acting like a jealous suitor when he had no real claim to Emma, but he couldn't help it, watching some other guy make her smile when he couldn't. His heart skipped a beat when he first saw her that morning, looking somehow even more beautiful in the casual leggings and over-sized hoodie. He realised with a pang that it was one he had given to her a few weeks before his departure in high school and wondered if she knew. Probably not, she'd always been oblivious to his affections and how he'd had to prevent himself from grabbing and kissing her when she'd first put on his sweater much like he wanted to do now.

Slowly, everyone began to get up to dump their trays and head off for a day of classes. Killian was towards the head of the queue but hung back to wait for Jefferson as they had the same lecture to get to. In the midst of the group Emma checked her watch and grabbed Regina's hand calling out goodbyes as they dashed off to criminal law, "Bye Killian," she said as she passed him, her free hand trailing over his and causing sparks to ignite across his skin, "Bye Swan," he whispered, watching her go with a smile. Jefferson's clicking fingers and smirking face broke him out of the haze and he jokingly shoved him before walking out of the hall with a spring in his step.

~E&K~

Emma was smiling through all of her classes that day, not even groaning along with everyone else when the Professor's gave them extra work to help with their studying. The people around her noticed the dramatic change from how she'd been the last few weeks; Regina smiled smugly and shook her head when Emma asked what she was grinning at. Ariel from her psychology class also commented on how she seemed happier and Mulan from the physical defence seminar asked her what was going on that had her in such a good mood considering the impending stress of the tests. Emma brushed them all off with an easy comment about the weather or that she was excited for Christmas. Her free period in the library that she used to do some practice papers flew by and having self marked them, she noted how well she'd done and it improved her mood even more.

Killian too was having a similar day. Jefferson had teased him relentlessly through their physics class and then Fredrick who he sat with in maths did a double take when he saw him grinning for the first time in a month. He grabbed lunch his brother and his friends, meeting Kristoff for the first time who seemed like a cool guy. Liam couldn't stop laughing at his younger brother as he recounted some story or other with sweeping hand gestures and the easy innuendos that he slipped in (pun intended) thanking whichever gods were out there for giving Killian his happiness back. When he got back to his dorm room that night, he immediately picked up his guitar and began to knock out some tunes. David heard his singing from down the hall and eagerly entered to witness his friend standing on the bed belting She's Kinda Hot by 5SOS.

Unbeknownst to either of the men, across the hall in room 27, Emma, M&M, Ruby and Belle were dancing around and singing along to the music that they could clearly hear blasting from the guys place. Killian hadn't played like this in ages and so was happy when David switched on the keyboard and joined him in playing the next track; She's So Lovely, and yeah maybe there was a theme going but who cared, if he wanted to sing songs that could apply to Emma Swan then he damn well would. The noise level increased and more people flocked into the hall to hear the two guys play. Very soon there was a small corridor festival in the Arendelle building and nobody cared that they should be studying when they were having such a good time.

"You do realise he's singing about you," Tink half shouted in Emma's ear as they struck up Huey Lewis', The Power of Love. Too buzzed to really care, Emma nodded her head and kept dancing.

To say Killian and David were surprised when they opened the door was an understatement. They'd been so caught up with their singing, they hadn't heard the party in the hall, so when everybody cheered they looked shocked before recovering and bowing with much hand twirling. Energy renewed, the corridor emptied slowly so that people could get back to work, many humming the songs that would now be stuck in their head for the next week. Some lingered longer to talk to him, but Killian was focused on Emma who was leaning up against her door frame, watching him with a disbelieving grin. He managed to shake off the stragglers and moved towards her.

"Hey," he said, nervously scratching behind his ear.

"Hey," she replied while biting adorably at her bottom lip.

"Emma I-", "Killian I-" They started at the same time, laughing at their idiocy. "After you," she said and pushed a strand of hair that he'd been aching to touch, behind her ear. Killian nodded but looked down at their feet placed a few inches apart before starting to speak;

"Emma I wanted to say how sorry I am, for being such an idiot. I should've just talked to you rather than running away after the incident at the bar. I desperately wanted to fix things and instead I made them worse and started being a child by not picking up the phone because I was a coward and would be forever grateful if you would-" He cut off as she picked up his hand that had been pulling at a loose thread in his shirt. She tilted her head in order to meet his eyes and held that contact as she said, "There's nothing to forgive."

Killian huffed out a breath and used their joined hands to pull her into an embrace, "You're my best friend Emma Swan," he said into her hair as she squeezed him a little tighter, "I know. You're mine too." They stayed like that for a short while, revelling in the closeness after so long spent being apart, breathing the other person in. When they did separate, Emma kept a strong hold on his hand,

"Hey, you wanna maybe come in and test me on criminal law terms?" Stepping back and bowing to her, he looked up through his lashes.

"Miss Swan, nothing would please me more."

~E&K~

Things began to fix themselves from then on. Much to their friends delight, Team Swan-Jones was back together and could often be found having breakfast, studying in the library or in one or the others rooms having debates over everything and anything under the sun _(Swan how could you say such a thing; baking powder is the best raising agent)_ Test season began, but unlike other pairs, it out no strain on their interactions; Ruby had yelled at Victor and Mary Margaret had even thrown David out of the room for distracting her from her hard revision. Meanwhile, one day Emma was practically tearing her hair out over her upcoming law test and had screamed at at least four people before they got the message and left. This however was not a deterrent for Killian, as he soon knocked softly on her door.

A very irate looking Emma Swan greeted him in sweat pants, a baggy t-shirts, her black rimmed glasses and the messy bun used to get her hair off her face was collapsing so she had large strands hanging randomly down her neck. "I brought grilled cheese," he said in way of greeting. She squinted at him and raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Fries?" she asked.

"Onion rings," he replied and relaxed as a grin spread over her features and she snatched the bag, instantly routing through it.

"You got me a bear claw too!" she whooped in celebration, "But what about-" he cut her off by placing the hot chocolate on her desk, careful to avoid the tumults of paper littered across it. "Fank 'ou," she said through a mouthful of her sandwich before sitting back down.

Killian took up residence on her bed and pulled out some of his own work, comforting her silently with his presence without being distracting. An hour passed with them working in silence until he noticed Emma start tugging at her hair and pushing her glasses away to knead at her eyes. Quietly, he dropped his book and moved over to the desk, spinning the chair around and squatting down by her knees, peeling her hands away from her face with a soft smile. She gave him one look and wrapped her hands round his neck and pressed her face to his shoulder. He could feel the dampness of tears and so stood, scooping her into his arms and sitting them down on the edge of Mary Margaret's vacant bed.

"Sssh, it's okay Swan. It's okay," he said soothingly, rocking them back and forth slightly.

"It's just so hard," she choked, "There's so much, I can't do it." Killian shook his head and used a finger to tilt her chin up.

"Emma Swan, you are bloody brilliant; amazing even. It may be hard, but you are going to smash this test, you've worked too hard not to. I have total faith in you, so try and have a little faith in yourself." She stared at him long and hard, her penetrating gaze trying to find any hint of a lie in his eyes. _She didn't._ Taking a steadying breath, she nodded and headed back over to her chair, feeling like she could accomplish anything. Killian watched her go, pride written all over his face as she stretched her arms and started again.

~E&K~

He was leaning up against the wall at the bottom of the steps of the building where Emma's exam was taking place. He'd had his last one yesterday, but she still had her toughest law examination to go, the one that had nearly broken her. One foot was pressed against the brick while the other tapped a nervous rhythm on the ground. With his hands stuck in his pockets and the far away look; he somewhat resembled a model and received a few appreciative glances from passing girls that he was completely oblivious to. Checking the time on his phone, he saw that the exam finished two minutes ago and Emma would be on her way out shortly. Sure enough, a minute or so later, the doors opened and students streamed out discussing the test. His eyes stayed peeled for the flash of blonde hair and soon enough he spotted her, chatting away to Regina with a smile on her face.

Emma exited her last exam feeling good. It had been tough as hell but she knew she'd done well. All of her hard work had been worth it and she eagerly went over it all with Regina as they left the hall, that is until she noticed the mess of dark hair waiting for her at the bottom of the steps with an eyebrow cocked in her direction. Interrupting her own sentence, she flew down the stairs, skipping the last two and jumping straight into his arms. He let out a surprised 'oof' but caught her round the middle, keeping her feet off the ground as she laughed into her neck. "I take it from the reception, that everything went well?" Killian queried and she nodded happily, laughing harder as he spun her around with a whoop before putting her back on the ground and pressing their foreheads together, "I told you, I told you you could do it!" Still smiling like a Cheshire cat, Emma raised a hand to cup his cheek and hold him in place.

On the stairs, Regina was looking down at the scene with much pride as someone stopped beside her. "That's Emma Swan right?" they said and Regina nodded, "I didn't realise she had a new boyfriend." This made her chuckle and turn back to the pair who were still talking, pressed up against each other,

"Yeah, Emma doesn't realise it either."

~E&K~

"REALLY?!" Emma squealed excitedly, nearly jumping on the spot. "Yes," replied Ruth, trying hard to maintain a straight face as she watched her daughter try and control her excitement. "I knew that all of you wanted to exchange gifts together, so I called everyone's parents and they were fine with it."

"Thank you Mom!" Emma yelled as she tackled Ruth in a huge bear hug. Her mother was the best, she'd agreed to have all of her friends over on Christmas Eve so they could do a proper secret Santa and then they'd head off the next morning to be with their families, "One more thing," Ruth said before Emma bounced out of the room, "I talked to Serena," (Killian and Liam's mother) "And she said maybe we could do things like old times and I was happy to comply; so she Killian and Liam will be spending Christmas day with us along with Leo, Eva and Mary Margaret."

After an even bigger hug, Emma ran up the stairs to share the news with David who was just as excited before sprinting into her own room to grab her phone and hit the speed dial. "Hello Love," said Killian after three rings.

"Did you hear?" she half shouted at him, receiving a chuckle in return,

"I did and I take it you just found out?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited, I can't wait. You're gonna love your present."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, it's the best." They talked for a bit longer before hanging up so Emma could go and help decorate the downstairs for tomorrow.

At seven pm on Christmas Eve the next day, Emma was passing around cups of eggnog to Liam, Graham, August, Jefferson, Will, Victor, Ruby, Robin, Regina, Belle, Tink, David, Mary Margaret and Killian who were all chatting in their various perches around the room before disappearing back into the kitchen to help Ruth pull the home made pizzas from the oven. They'd spent the morning using toppings to create Christmas images on top so that when they returned everyone oohed and ahhed over the stocking, bauble, Christmas tree, robin, snowman and present that they'd created. Everyone chewed happily, complimenting Ruth until she blushed and then making her tear up when they handed over the present they'd made for her. It was a huge, framed canvas with pictures of her, her family, Emma, David and all of the others stuck all over it. She pulled them into a giant group hug after David and Liam carefully hung it over the fireplace.

They played childish party games, like twister, charades, pictionary and trivial pursuit which Liam and Killian won because they knew a ridiculous amount of pointless facts. Around ten, Ruth bid them all goodnight and told them not to worry about the noise and at first they tried to be quiet anyway but soon failed after Will tried to mime Swan Lake by doing some rather interesting ballet that had them all rolling on the floor laughing. Tink peaked out the window and announced that it had started to snow, which had them joking about cliches as they told ghost stories by the fire that David had built earlier. As midnight began fast approaching, Ruby sent them all off to get their secret Santa presents. Emma left her others for David, Mary Margaret, Killian and Liam under her bed.

When midnight they all chorused 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' before cheering and hugging until August got impatient and called for gifts. Emma was now seated in a large circle with Killian on her left and Belle on her right with the hat in the middle with everyone's names in it. As it was her house, she reached in to see who would get their present first and called out "Graham." Ruby squealed and handed him over his gift. It was a trip to a wolf sanctuary where he would be able to act like a keeper for the day that had Graham squeezing the life out of her. Regina got Liam a sailing trip. Belle gave August a gist certificate for motorcycle stunt driving. Tink got Will a new jacket, Emma gave Ruby a red dress she had fawned over. Mary Margaret gave Jefferson the amp leads he wanted. David got Regina a glass apple ornament, Killian gave Belle a stack of classic literature. Liam with Regina's help brought Tink a green blouse, August got Mary Margaret a kit to learn crochet while Graham got Victor a doctor's coat. Jefferson got Emma some CD's and DVD's per Killian's recommendation. Will had gotten David a disk of new sounds for his synthesiser, Victor got Robin some walking boots and Robin gave Killian a personalised guitar case.

They were all wrestling through the sea of wrapping paper in order to reach each other and show their gratitude. Conversation went on for a little while, but soon they were all pulling out their sleeping bags and snatching cushions and pillows from the couches and the pile that the Nolan's had put out. With a few whispered good nights and merry Christmases they all fell asleep.

The next morning their was a fine layer of snow on the ground but fortunately the roads were still safe and families were reachable so that the whole group save Liam, M&M, David, Emma and Killian were left sitting in socks, pyjamas and jumpers around the table eating toast, waffles and fruit. David and Emma prepared a tray and took it upstairs so that Ruth could have breakfast in bed with a kiss to each cheek. The smaller group set about tidying up last nights mess just in time to answer the doorbell that rang around nine. Mary Margaret's parents were standing on the step with bags of presents which they put aside to hug the kids before being led in for a glass of wine. Ruth joined them for a while before she and Eva shooed the men away to watch the game before starting on the meal. An hour later, Emma had stuffing mix on her face but still dashed to the front door to let Serena in.

Serena Jones is a mixture of both her sons; the high cheek bones and curved jaw like Liam, with dark hair and slender fingers like Killian. She also had the startlingly blue Jones eyes that both her boys had inherited. She beamed at Emma when she pulled open the door, seizing the young blonde woman in a strong hug. "Hello sweetie," she said in her soft accent, "My haven't you got beautiful, I'm not surprised you still have those boys of mine wrapped around your finger."

"Oi! We are not," said Liam as he appeared by Emma's side, "Killian maybe, but me? Certainly not."

"Oh of course Liam, my mistake," Serena said but while giving him a hug she sent Emma a conspiratorial wink over his shoulder. "Speaking of, where is my other baby boy."

"I do believe you mean devilishly handsome and mature son," came Killian's voice from just behind Emma, "Hi mom," he said as he too hugged her.

The Joneses were always the kind of family Emma had wanted to be a part of even if they didn't have a father around, but then again Emma had found that situation with Ruth and David so she felt only warmth oppose to a sense of loss as she watched the woman and her boys converse before Serena sent them away with the presents to put under the tree with admonishments as they tried to see what was inside. Shaking her head, she linked her arm with Emma's so that they could chat along the way to help with lunch preparations.

Eva, Ruth and Serena were a force to be reckoned with and their Christmas lunch could have been served Michelin style at a five star restaurant. The compliments rolled in for the three women and even Emma was praised for her perfectly uniform stuffing balls. Leo carved the turkey to much applause and was also in charge of the flaming pudding which was also a hit. Once almost all the dishes were empty, Liam, David and Killian sent everyone away so that they could clean up, easily brushing off the protests. Mary Margaret and Emma sat on the floor, talking to the adults, waiting for the guys to return so they could do presents. She had gained some great blackmail material from Serena and Ruth about the boys attempts at daring feats from before Emma had joined them and she mentally locked it away in a safe place for later.

Ruth eventually herded the three musketeers into the room as apparently they had been having a towel/bubble war in the kitchen. With them now sat on the floor, gifts were passed around. Emma was shocked when Serena passed her a neatly wrapped rectangle, she then choked when she found a framed picture that she never knew had been taken.

 _It was a warm day so they'd decided to head down to the beach. David,M, Graham, Liam, Killian and Emma were all sat in the back of Serena's car, singing along to the radio with the windows down._

 _They'd spent the day playing in the arcade and eating ice cream, candy floss and fish and chips despite Serena's protests about too much junk food. They'd played Frisbee, volleyball and splashed around in the sea until they were all turning a golden brown._

 _The sun was starting a slow descent in the sky and Emma had had a fit when her sandal had broken so she's have to walk back to car with one bare foot. Killian had turned around and offered her a piggyback which she had gladly accepted. To make her laugh he'd spun around in circles and run as fast as he could which was hard on the soft sand._

There immortalised forever was her atop Killian's back with her head to one side, golden hair flying in the wind as she spoke to him as he too had his head tilted upwards with a bright smile to listen.

"Thank you," she whispered into Serena's hair who rubbed her back gently and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Soon she'd given out all of her presents but one, however she wanted to do this in private. While the others were distracted, she grabbed Killian by the hand and proceeded to tug him up the stairs and into his room.

"Dragged me off to your cave, to have your wicked way with me Swan?" he teased, plopping onto her bed.

"Ha ha ha, I won't give you your present then." At the word present he perked up and scooted over to her waiting expectantly with his hands out and best puppy dog eyes. With a fake dramatic huff she placed the gift in his palms where he proceeded to rip the wrapping off.

Inside was a large black, leather bound book with no markings, so he opened it curiously. On the inside cover was a message.

 _Happy Christmas 2015 Killian, Love from Emma x_

Intrigued he turned the first page and gasped. It was covered in pictures of them and some with their friends. Turning pages he found receipts, movie tickets and concert stubs, postcards, flyers and stickers. There was a present tag and a card he'd written her. Towards the back there print outs of emails that they'd exchanged. The last page was one giant image of the two of them hugging with the words you're my best friend underneath. Killian tried not to cry as he turned to Emma who was watching him closely, nibbling on her bottom lip. She was actually nervous that he wouldn't like it, he thought. " _I love it Swan,"_ he said and she let out a breath smiling. He tried to reach for her but she held out a hand, palm up and an expectant face.

With a chuckle, Killian pulled the small well wrapped box from his pocket and put it in her hand, his own nerves kicking in as he watched her pull off the paper. He'd spent hours looking for the perfect gift when he'd spotted this from the corner of his eye and instantly purchased it. Emma lifted the lid on the little blue box and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a small pendant attached to the chain.

"I remembered how you always had to have a blue star candle on your birthday so I thought why not have a blue star with you always." With glossy eyes, Emma lifted the little blue star from the box and turned to Killian.

"Put it on me?" she asked, turning and lifting her hair. With trembling fingers Killian secured the clasp and let it drop. He closed his eyes slowly and looked up to try and centre himself but noticed something on the ceiling with a laugh.

"What?" said Emma, looking back at him. He just pointed up and she followed the line of his finger to see a sprig of mistletoe sellotaped up there. Crafty sons of bitches she thought, but stopped when she looked into the blue depths of Killian's eyes. There was something there that made her breath hitch as he started to lean in. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his breath on her face. He was so close and she leant forward to close the gap and-

"EMMA! KILLIAN!" yelled Liam from outside and they jumped back. Killian chuckled and scratched behind his ear, before offering her his hand to help her up.

They left the room and the almost kiss behind them.

 **Author's Note: Sorry! So close but so far. But hello 5000 words. Please enjoy this monster chapter and review if you are feeling lovely. Coming up in Chapter 9: Incident! And New Years...so there is hope.**


	9. The Words

**A/N: I apologise for the delay but I couldn't connect to a server to update. Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this fic of mine, especially to those who have sent me reviews (you guys never fail to make me smile.) Greetings to new readers and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Alas my dears, I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 9: The Words**

In the next few days, the temperature continued to drop and soon Emma received a text from Will telling her that the lake had frozen over and they could all go out skating on it. Excitement sped her actions as she dashed around the house pulling on gloves, a hat, scarf, coat and boots before running to the shed to grab her and David's skates. The first Christmas she'd spent with the Nolan's they'd loaned her a pair and took her down to the lake. At first she was scared and embarrassed having had no experience, but soon was gliding across the smooth surface like the bird she was named after. Ruth had happily paid for her own pair of white ice skates so that in the years to come she could continue to be a part of the tradition and Emma had never been more pleased and thanked her new mother for hours afterwards.

Part of her excitement was also connected to seeing Killian again. After Liam's effective cock-blocking, he hadn't tried to recreate the moment between them and instead spent the rest of the day chatting animatedly to the others whilst occasionally throwing her longing looks. It had only been a short while, but her anticipation was burning away like a wildfire, completely out of control, so that she practically pushed David over as she hurried him from the house with a quick shout over her shoulder to Ruth, who shook her head and smiled, sending them off with a cheery wave.

 _Of course_ they had to stop to pick up Mary Margaret, which had Emma sighing and tapping her foot impatiently until the couple returned, giggling and holding a couple of Thermoses in their arms. "Hot chocolate," M told her as she slid onto the bench seat, slamming the door behind her and fastening her seatbelt. The blonde gave her a quick smile but went back to drumming her fingers on her legs, grinding her teeth a little when David stopped to retie his shoe lace. Mary Margaret observed her friend closely, trying to discern what had her so worked up.

The answer came when they finally arrived at the lake. The others were all already gathered in a tight circle, like a group of penguins huddling for warmth and when she saw them, Emma was off like a shot. She gathered up a handful of snow and began to sneak sprint across the make shift parking lot. From her spot still by the truck, Mary Margaret watched as she let out a loud war cry and pounced onto Killian's back and shoved the snow in his face. Everyone fell about laughing, but M watched as identical smiles it up the piggy backed pairs face before Killian managed to scoop up his own pile of snow and stuff it inside Emma's coat followed by several loud shrieks and a subsequent chase through the snow. She caught Liam's eye and noticed how he was also watching with more affection than amusement. The two shared a look that said, maybe they didn't need to put too much work into Operation Captain Swan after all.

~E&K~

"Do you surrender?" said Emma as she attempted to corner Killian by a tree.

"Never," he replied and then charged forwards, tackling her to the ground in a snow bank and pinning her hands above her head. "I win!" he crowed loudly, but somewhat breathlessly. They started to laugh but it faded as they looked into each others eyes and noticed the close proximity of their bodies. Killian was straddling her and their chests were practically touching as he had to reach to keep her arms pinned. All at once, there was a change in his expression and Emma watched as he began to lean down, eye lids fluttering closed in anticipation.

"Have you called a ceasefire?!" yelled Will and once again they sprung apart.

"Yeah we have," called back Killian, "Swan wouldn't admit defeat, so I was a gentlemen and settled for a tie." He pushed to his feet and offered her his hand, which she gratefully accepted as he yanked her from the snow, and maybe they ended up closer together than normal and maybe she held onto his hand for longer than was necessary, but so what.

With the 'war' over, the group grabbed their skates and promptly laced them up before staggering over to the lake. There were a fair few people already covering the surface but it wasn't ridiculously crowded and so they easily found space to skate around together. However they were all very competitive and soon began to try and race laps or be more daring and go backwards or attempt spins and jumps. There were those who were less graceful, like Tink, but Liam was kind enough to slow down and grab her hand to tow her along. There was a lot of pairing off after that. Mary Margaret and David were obviously joined at the hip, but Regina also held on to a less confident Robin and Ruby and Victor glided around with their heads close together. August and Graham had Belle in between them as they tried to get their foot falls in perfect unison. Will, Jefferson and Killian were circling Emma singing the swan lake theme sending up dramatic showers of ice by coming to sharp stops.

About an hour in, a few of them took a break and went to grab some hot chocolate and biscuits from the back of Dave's truck. Emma, Killian, Ruby, Will, Graham and Jefferson stayed out on the ice weaving aimlessly between other members of the public and discussing their funny Christmas stories (almost kisses not included) Emma began to fall behind, caught up in her own head and the beautiful surroundings. Frost clung the moss and reeds around the lakes edge and trees were hung with sparkling icicles, truly a winter wonderland. Looking around, she realised she'd lost the others, but decided to continue on anyway. Her solitude didn't last long however, as Killian soon appeared, slowing down to match his speed to hers.

"Daydreaming Swan?" he said, bumping their shoulders together.

"Just enjoying the peace," she said with a teasing smirk. Killian clutched at his chest dramatically,

"You wound me love."

A family group came sailing towards them and Killian manoeuvred himself so that he was skating backwards in front of her with a cocky grin. He'd always been good at it, she recalled. The few times they'd been skating on the lake together, he'd moved deftly and with perfect certainty, never once faltering or falling. Hockey lessons when he was young, he told her one time as he practically pirouetted around some young children. _Things never changed_. He continued to skate backwards, but in a bold move, reached out and took both of her hands in his. Emma smiled up at him shyly, but allowed him to tug her an inch or so closer so that he could continue to move them easily through the crowd.

"Want to try your hand at figure skating Swan?" he said with a wicked grin and a raised eyebrow.

"What Killian- No!"

But it was too late. Keeping his tight hold on her hands, he began to spin them around in circles on the spot, until she was dizzy and begging him to stop in case she threw up. That wasn't the end though, he pushed himself forward to pick up some speed with her out to his side and suddenly let her go, only to appear on the other side and grab her hand again. He turned them so that once again they were skating chest to chest and in move straight out of a romantic comedy, gripped her hips and picked her straight up off of the ice, laughing as she grabbed onto his shoulders and slowed down so he wouldn't drop her.

"Killian Jones! You put me down right now or I swear to god you will feel the wrath of the Swan!" she screamed. Still chuckling, Killian gently lowered her back down until her skates touched the ice and she could move on her own again. Not that she did. With a fake glare she smacked him round the back of his head,

"OW! Bloody hell Swan, you're a very violent person did you know that?" Emma giggled at his put out expression, but she could still see the humour in his eyes.

"You had it coming."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were in Chicago and you were about to don fishnets and do the Cell Block Tango...Not that I'd be complaining...ow ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Operation Captain Swan looked on with pride in their eyes, "I guess are work here is done," said Tink which was greeted with cheers and high fives until Belle let out a strangled shriek,

"Maybe not. Incoming Dick head and Bitch at nine o'clock." Everyone looked in the direction she indicated to see Neal storming across the ice dragging an unamused Tamara behind him. Their destination: the laughing blonde and dark haired man, who were blissfully unaware of the incoming interruption.

~E&K~

"Ice, Ice baby."

"Killian, shut up."

"Yeah _Killian;_ shut up." Emma turned sharply to see a raging Neal in front of her with Tamara by his side. The girl was glaring at her but Neal's soul focus was Killian.

"You think you're so smooth don't you? Coming in here with your stupid and accent and smarmy moves, trying to so desperately impress her with you 'skills' on the ice."

"Neal what the-"

"You just couldn't wait could you? Couldn't wait to try and steal her away from me. Well guess what, Emma's mine you bastard. She was never yours and she never will-"

CRACK!

That was the very satisfying noise that came from Emma's fist connecting with Neal's jaw.

"You listen here Neal Gold and you listen good," Emma growled, smoke coming out of her ears, "I was not stolen, Killian did not steal me and I most _certainly_ am _not_ yours. I don't know who you think _you are,_ showing up out of nowhere and trying to pick a fight over nothing, but I've got news for you...cheats never prosper. You chose your path and in a way, I'm thankful that you did because it allowed me to see what an arrogant, self centred, abusive arse hole you truly are. Allow me to repeat myself: I am not yours, and I never will be again so _piss off,_ and get the hell out of my life."

Silence. Silence broken by August clapping. He was soon joined by the rest of the guys and some of the girls, even a few strangers stopped to join in. Neal gritted his teeth and stormed away but not without shoulder checking Emma so hard that she slammed down onto the ice. There were cries of outrage and a mad scramble of Belle, Tink and Mary Margaret trying to restrain as many people as they could. David, Liam and Regina managed to break away and they set off after Neal and Tamara as quickly as they could, but with his head start, Neal was in his car and off but still they managed to pelt the vehicle with snow balls to let out some of the rage.

Without saying a word, Emma picked herself up and skated to the side of the lake as fast as she could and away from the people who were calling out behind her. Stumbling off the ice, she followed the frosty foot path that led towards a patch of frozen willow trees where there was an old bench placed. Emma sank down onto the cold wood and buried her head in her gloved hands and started to cry. She couldn't believe Neal; that he would stand there with the girl he'd cheated on with behind him and yell about how she was still his. Emma wanted to scream and stamp and punch something (preferably Neal again) but she settled for letting it all come out in the trails of salty tears. There was a crunching to her left and she knew it was only a matter of time before somebody found her, but she didn't look up.

She felt the person stop in front of her and crouch down to rest a hand on her knee. The other brushed some stray hair out of her face before coaxing her chin up. _Killian of course._ He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, he just stayed where we was, stroking her cheek and comforting her with his eyes. Another sob broke free and she leaned in to press her face into his shoulder. She hated that she'd been crying so much lately, that she had displayed so much weakness but once again she allowed her flaws to show through and to let Killian sooth her with his warmth. Without a word, he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and started the short walk back to the truck. Where as Emma was still wearing her ice skates, he had hastily pulled on some boots, ignoring the laces in his rush to find her. It made it easier to navigate the ground and soon she felt the cool metal of David's truck bed where he set her down, stepping back so Belle could wrap her in a blanket and Regina could press a hot chocolate into her hands. Looking around at her friends who all had matching expressions of concern, Emma's spirits lifted.

She wasn't alone, she wasn't an orphan and she certainly wasn't unloved.

Neal could not decide her fate and choose who she could be with, only she could. _And she chose them_ ; her friends, _her family._

~E&K~

Nobody mentioned the incident on the lake. Emma had made her choice and she felt stronger for it, but it was still a swore subject. Instead she threw herself into party planning. This year Regina's mother and father were going out of town on some work get away, conference type thing and so Gina had announced that she would be hosting the New Year's Eve party to end all others but would need some assistance. Emma, although not usually one for large bashes (save Halloween) was eager to lend a hand in purchasing food, drinks, decorations, party poppers, hats, cups, plates, you name it. The girls had treated the whole thing like their very own mission impossible, having only two days to organise the entire event and getting invitations out so that people would actually show up. It wasn't going to be huge, but it would be memorable. On the 30th, Emma packed a bag and hopped in the bug to spend the night at the Mill's house (read small mansion) Mary Margaret, Belle, Tink, Ruby and Regina were already settled and trying to pick an appropriately girly film for the night.

Saying to hell with convention, they put on the Avengers and not just to look longingly at Chris Evans/ Hemsworth. After the movie, Regina had pulled out a spiral bound notepad to go over some last minute details only to be interrupted by Emma's exclamation, "I think I'm falling in love with Killian!"

She had expected stunned silence and dramatic gasps; instead she got whoops, high fives and a call for champagne.

"FINALLY!" the girls chorused, giggling at Emma's startled expression.

"Emma honey," said Ruby, "We've been waiting for you to say this since you two first made lingering eye contact over a pudding cup."

"It has taken far more effort than I ever thought," groaned Regina.

"To be honest, I saw you meet him in the corridor and I thought you were already together," chimed Belle.

"But then there was Neal," muttered Tink darkly.

"URGH NEAL," they all said again.

"You made it really difficult for us," Mary Margaret poked with a furrowed brow.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emma choked holding up a hand to cease the onslaught, "You guys have been trying to get us together all this time?"

"OF COURSE!" they yelled throwing their hands into the air, but freezing quickly, not knowing how Emma would react. But to their surprise, and to her own, Emma Swan laughed. She laughed and she laughed until her stomach hurt and the girls had all joined in.

"You did a crappy job then," she finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "He left for Ireland and you let me date a douche."

"Ah yes, but now you've admitted it, which means that this was all part of some greater plan that we'd orchestrated and have therefore done a fantastic job," Belle said with so much severity, Emma actually wondered if they had somehow arranged this all.

"Sure. I guess I no longer need to ask if you think I should go for it. Not that your answer would stop me seeing as we've nearly kissed twice." She dropped the bombshell so smoothly, the others nearly missed it, but soon they were all shrieking and the rest of the night was spent planning the seduction of Killian Jones.

~E&K~

At six pm on the 31st of December 2015, Emma stood putting the final touches to what would be one of the most important outfits of her life. The morning and afternoon had been spent decorating the downstairs and laying out the food table. There were beers in a cooler and party hats hidden in random locations as well as noise makers and party poppers. Ruby and Belle had nearly fainted after spending too much time blowing up balloons, but that had been their only disaster. Regina's house had four bathrooms, so they had taken turns showering and spent the rest of their time getting ready. The debate over Emma's dress had lasted half an hour, soft and feminine, sexy and striking, long or short, boobs or legs (Ruby had vouched hard for both) Eventually Emma had solved the issue by picking a dress that reminded her of Killian. It was short touching her mid thighs, with a neck line that sat on her collar bone and made of black leather. When she had stepped out into the room, the girls had instantly started gushing, telling her it was the one. She'd left her hair down in soft waves the way Killian liked it, then added a smoky eye that made her green irises pop and sparkle. She heard the doorbell announcing the first guest and slid on her classic black heels before making her way to the stairs.

"Hey guys," Regina said, throwing open the door to reveal Liam, Graham, August and Killian. "Hi girls, place looks great," said Liam looking around to take in his surroundings. As he completed his slow circle, he noticed his brother still frozen in the hall staring at something.

"Killian, earth to Killian; are you alright?" But he didn't get an answer. Instead he tried to pinpoint the focus of his brothers gaze, which wasn't hard to do. Emma Swan stood at the top of the stairs wearing a form fitting black dress and killer heels, biting her lip and smiling shyly down at a dumbstruck Killian. Liam stepped up to help her down the last few steps when it was clear that Killian wouldn't be doing it,

"You look beautiful Duckling," he said and kissed her on the cheek, "Go get him," he added in a quiet whisper. Emma looked up with a small blush staining her cheeks but still managed a sultry wink.

The small assembly watched as she sauntered over to a hypnotised Killian who blinked several times, gulping nervously.

"Hey Kil," she whispered and then more loudly, "Cat got your tongue?" Graham snorted and Ruby smacked him but it seemed to do the trick and Killian grinned down at her,

"Yeah, yeah; laugh it up Swan. You're stunning and you know it," he said picking up her hand to brush a kiss over her knuckles trying not to be to proud of the increased reddening of her cheeks.

"Beer?" she asked

"Oh god yes."

"Guests continued to filter in; David ferried Robin, Victor, Will and Jefferson through the door followed by August's room mate Kristoff, his girlfriend Anna, her sister Elsa and a boy named Jack. There was Ariel, Eric, Philip, Aurora, Mulan, Ella, Thomas, Alice, a whole pack of Robin's friends whom they dubbed 'The Merry Men' and a good few other people. The music was turned up and the drinks were flowing, everyone was having a good time. Emma had been pulled away from her beer with Killian to do the mingle circuit with Regina and Mary Margaret, thanking everyone for coming and making sure they were aware of where everything was. She got trapped with Anna who had no apparent filter and could have easily it seemed, talked her ear off for the entire night. Throughout the exchange she let her eyes drift back to Killian to watch him as he laughed at something Eric was saying, tossing his head back in utter ease. She's been caught up in the shape and movement of his throat when M&M stepped, not so subtly on her foot, bringing her back to reality.

He could say that he hasn't been following her movement around the room; but it would be a blatant lie. In all fairness, it was exceptionally hard to keep his eyes off Emma, the way she looked tonight. Every inch of her was perfect and all he wanted to do was sweep in and crush his lips to hers, tasting what he had craved for years on end.

"I'm glad it's you mate," Killian jumped at David's sudden appearance by his side.

"What?"

"I'm glad it's you. I'm glad it's you she wants to be with because I know how much you love her and how it would hurt you too much to ever break her heart. But if you do I'll break your face...or she'll break it and I'll cripple your balls, but you know what I mean."

Killian gaped at him, "Dave she hasn't made any indication that she wants to be with me."

"You think I don't know my sister? There's a reason she's dressed the way she is tonight and I can tell you it's not just to get Ruby off her back. She's picked you mate, you wait and see, four years won't matter not when you're holding her at last." David clapped him on the back and vanished back into the crowd with an amused chuckle at his spell bound but hopeful looking friend.

 _30 minutes til midnight._

The bass was pounding and everyone was jumping, the lounge couches pushed aside to make way for the dance floor. Somebody had assigned themselves DJ and was keeping the crowd entertained with club classics and a few throwback numbers but let it be known Emma Swan could Cha Cha Slide with the best, even in four inch heels. She'd been perfectly content to spend the entire night by Killian's side but according to Gina this was not 'socially acceptable', so she had danced with nearly everyone there, some more enjoyable than others. She and Jefferson had done the Twist but someone here knew Neal's friend Walsh and she'd been stuck with him staring at her ass through the whole Macarena. A few E.D.M tracks spent with the Merry Men and she was back in time to do the YMCA with her group. Killian was in her sights but the opening bars of the Grease mega mix played and she was dragged to the girls side of the room to 'tell me more' with Ariel and lost him again.

 _10 minutes til midnight_

Emma had given up on propriety and was now standing on an end table trying to find Killian in the crowd. Graham had sent her on her way with a teasing shove and a wink when he saw how distracted she was, but with no direction, she'd wondered aimlessly. The end table was proving to be an excellent vantage point as she easily spied Killian twirling Belle and Tink away from him and then pulling them back in to dance in a triangle. She felt a niggling of jealously but pushed it firmly to one side, realising how stupid that was. The trio were invisible the second she stepped down, so Emma decided to play the floor is lava. Back on the end table she stepped across a row of chairs, arms out to keep her balance, but disaster struck. The leap to the couch was to big to make in a tight dress and heels but Liam came to her rescue, lifting her up and carrying her over before yelling "Onwards!" Over the sofa and onto the coffee table, Emma looked around only to see a hand being held out to her with a smiling Killian on the end of it.

 _5 minutes til midnight_

"Okay guys and girls, we've got time for one more track before the countdown, so grab yourself a partner and hold them close while we take things down a notch." The DJ crooned before changing the record. Piano music sounded and Killian drew her into his arms as Christina Perri began to sing The Words. She looped her hands around his neck and pressed herself closer, chest to chest and toe to toe as they swayed. She could see his mouth moving and moved to press her forehead against his, so that she could hear him.

 _And all of the steps that led me to you,_

 _And all of the hell I had to walk through,_

 _But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I'm in love with you._

He was singing, she realised, singing to her. Tears pricked at her eyes, so she tightened her grip keeping him firmly in place brushing at the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes stayed closed as he sung but in the last chorus he looked up and moved an arm from her waist to caress her cheek.

"Emma-" he breathed, but the TV was turned on and the crowd pushed them to watch as the ball dropped in Time Square.

 _1 minute til midnight_

The party all had hats strapped to their heads and noise makers at the ready in their hands as the countdown to the new year began. Emma felt somebodies fingers slip between hers and looked down to see her hand now twined with Killian's. Glancing up, she saw him staring down at her with nothing short of adoration in his eyes.

 _30 seconds til midnight_

She turned and slid her hand up to press against his cheek. He leaned further into her touch, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pushing her slightly closer. Their intertwined hands were lifted and placed against her heart that was now beating so wildly, she thought it would break from her chest.

 _10 seconds til midnight_

Around them everyone was counting, but Killian and Emma were silent as they stood together. He dropped both his hands but only so that he could slowly run them up her sides so that he could cradle her face. Emma's breath shook as she breathed out and continued to run her fingers through his hair. _5-4-3-2-1_

 _0 second til midnight_

" _Happy New Year Swan,"_ Killian whispered and then, _at last,_ his lips were on hers. Emma sighed into his mouth and he used the opportunity to tilt his head and deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to tangle with her own. Her grip on his hair tightened as she moulded herself to his body and gave back as good as she got. Fireworks went off behind their eyes that mirrored the ones on the TV and those that could be heard in the distance and it was perfect. The kiss went on and on, until they needed to draw breath,

" _Happy New Year Killian,"_ Emma finally replied, before diving back in.

 **Author's Note: So there it is, the kiss at last. I hope it's been worth the wait, with the stops and starts and cock blocks. I couldn't resist using The Words after she dedicated the song to CS at her concert. Coming up in Chapter 10: CS! CS EVERYWHERE! :) x**


	10. Killer Queen

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful responses to the last chapter and I hope you are ready for one full of CS fluff and humour.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

 **Chapter 10: Killer Queen**

Killian flopped down into bed at around four in the morning on January first, a huge smile seemingly permanently attached to his face. After his and Emma's kiss(es) at midnight, they'd spent the next hours glued to each others sides. He felt confident now to pull her close during every dance and get lost in the feeling of their bodies moving together in time with the beat. A lot of the time he'd found himself reaching out to hold her hand, wrap an arm around her waist or pressing kisses to her hair, grinning when she blushed but burrowed further into his side. During the few moments they spent apart, he received constant claps on the backs from his mates and hugs and squeals from the girls, who apparently had been trying to get them together all along. _Hell,_ even David's protective brother speech hadn't been enough to wipe the joy from his face. With a deep breath and a silent prayer of thanks to whichever angel was watching over him, Killian rolled over, flicked off his lamp and settled in to relive the night in his dreams.

Back in her own room, Emma too was busy burning the events of the evening into her brain. Every look, every touch, every smile would be locked away forever. Her favourite by far had been their goodnight kiss:

" _I don't want you to go Swan."_

" _I don't either. I'd much rather stay here with you."_

" _Then why don't you," he said with a deliberate step towards her, so that their chests were nearly touching._

" _Because I can already feel David's all seeing eye glued to us and it's sweet, but also really creepy and one hell of a mood killer."_

" _Aye, indeed it is. In that case I will bid you goodnight love." He leaned down to brush a kiss to her cheek, but Emma was having none of it._

 _At the last moment, she turned and captured his lips with her own and wrapped her arms around his waist inside his leather jacket. With a surprised grunt, Killian buried a hand in her hair to tilt her head and deepen the kiss; he liked to think of himself as an active participant. The blast of the car horn had them reluctantly slipping their tongues back into their own mouths and leaning back; it seems that the all seeing eye of David was not a huge fan of his best friend sucking on his sisters face._

 _Laughing, Killian pressed one last chaste kiss to Emma's lips,_

" _Goodnight Swan."_

" _Goodnight Jones."_

It was the use of each others surnames that made her smile. It was something they'd always done which meant that the kiss had changed a lot of things, but their friendship wasn't one of them. Pulling the covers up and snuggling down, Emma closed her eyes and drifted off.

~E&K~

Three days later and Killian was swearing profusely as he tried to haul all of his bags across campus towards Arendelle. On his first day, Liam had kindly dropped him off at the door; but now, his brother had chosen to be a bloody prat and make him walk from the Oz building to his own dorm without any offer of assistance.

He should have just stopped to call David, Will or Robin, but pride meant he was determined to make the journey alone, and with the giant snowflake insight, he grit his teeth and struggled on... _for about ten more metres._

He stopped because a familiar head of blonde hair had just exited the building, spotted him and was now running over. Dropping his bags, he opened his arms just as Emma launched into them. It was exactly like the first day of Misthaven except that this time when she wrapped her legs around his waist, she also crashed their lips together. Killian gripped the back of her thighs to keep her in place and kissed her back with a smile, marvelling how easy she seemed to find it to be with him romantically.

"Hey," she whispered after they separated.

"Hey," he replied, tilting his head up to brush their noses together.

"You two have been a thing for _four days_ and I already want to throw up in my mouth, looking at how nauseatingly sweet you are," said Victor as he grabbed a few bags, neatly dodging Belle's elbow as it took aim at his ribs.

"Ignore him, he's just pouty because Red isn't here yet. You two are adorable don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She too then picked up a bag and headed off back to the dorms, looking over her shoulder at the couple who were now giggling, still wrapped around each other.

After a moment or two of whispering happy greetings to each other, Emma finally slid back down so that her feet were on solid ground opposed to pressed against Killian's solid ass and hoisted the rucksack onto her shoulders before offering him her hand. Killian retrieved the last case and entwined their fingers, making them arms swing slightly on the trip to his room where he started to unpack, while she lounged around on his bed chatting to him and David who was already settled. Mary Margaret eventually came over, and the four sat like old times when they'd first become friends in high school except they were all nicely paired off together. David had M&M tucked into his side and Killian was leant back against the wall with Emma sat between his legs, her back pressed to his chest. She was talking about some person or other playing absent-mindedly with his hands that were placed on the tops of her legs, not noticing that she was doing it.

David started to talk about an amazing sword fight he'd seen in a movie, which led back to the argument about archery versus duelling between him and his girlfriend. So absorbed were they, that they didn't notice the others tune out. Emma was now playing a game where she had to try and avoid her hands being captured by Killian's as they danced over her arms and stomach. His chin was rested on her shoulder and her head was tilted slightly so that their cheeks pressed against each other as they carried on their game. He eventually succeeded in ceasing her right hand and using the advantage to wrap their arms around her middle so he could pull her an inch or two closer and brush his lips against her temple.

" _Ahem,"_ came Mary Margaret's not so subtle throat clearing.

"Sorry, did you say something?" said Emma, refocusing her attentions on the other two.

"We only asked about ten times if you guys wanted to go meet the others for food downstairs. Apparently you didn't answer Regina's texts." Emma grabbed her phone from where it was placed on her left and did indeed find seven new, unanswered messages.

"Oops, guess I got a bit caught up there," she mumbled and felt Killian smile into her hair.

"Never mind," said M, as she jumped up, pulling David along with her, "I'm starved. Lets go."

The four of them left the room together and made their way to the canteen area where everyone was waiting somewhat impatiently.

"About freaking time," called Will, "I wanted to eat but Tink said it was impolite and we had to wait."

"Sorry about that," replied David with an easy grin, "The love-birds got lost in their own little world and it took about five minutes just to break them out of the haze." Emma blushed and Killian shoved David as the others all laughed and ahhed along. He picked up Emma's hand, ignoring the catcalls, and pulled her over to where the food was getting to the front of the queue. He used this position to get his vengeance. He let Emma go ahead but then moved at a ridiculously slow pace, examining everything in great detail to annoy Robin, Will, Victor and David who were all bouncing on the spot and whining at him to go faster because they were hungry. Eventually Regina came and poked him (literally) so he carried on at regular speed before returning to his Swan, who had sat smirking at the whole drama. He winked cheekily at her as she leaned across the table, "That was a good move, but nothing compared to what I've got in stall. Sit back and let me show you how the master does it."

Ten minutes later, Killian was watching Emma closely. She hadn't done anything yet but he could feel it building, knew she was luring them into a false sense of security; like a Venus fly trap, she appeared at her most innocent just before she delivered the fatal strike. _And strike she did. "_ Hey Will," she sang across the table in a sugar sweet voice that had a few of the others tensing up. They knew that voice and that predatory smile. Death was coming, and there was no hope for any of them, "Hey Will, remember that time you cut yourself in an _intimate area_ and you begged me for a sanitary towel because you thought they were plasters." One down. "Jefferson, how about that time you ripped Ruby's favourite bra because you thought it would be fun to try it on," Two down, "Oh and Robin I haven't told anyone about that time you got really drunk and now have a tattoo on your ass that says _I'm too sexy for my pants,"_ And another one bites the dust, "Victor, David you two have something in common; at first you both thought that the song Anaconda was about snakes." The massacre ended and the ladies let out a sigh of relief, believing they were safe. _How naïve._

"Girls, I just wanted to let you know that the video of you all practising giving a strip tease and poll dancing from the night before the bands last gig is safely stored in a folder on my laptop."

Killian didn't think he'd ever been more turned on his life. His Swan was bloody sexy when she took people on. He watched as Emma leant back in her chair, surveying the destruction with a wicked grin. "I think you've all learned a valuable lesson," she announced to the table, who all shared a confused, scared and embarrassed look, "Don't mess with Captain Swan." There was a beat and then they all burst out laughing, drawing the attention of several other groups of people.

"I can't believe you didn't know what a sanitary towel was for Scarlett," howled Robin.

"Yeah well I can't believe you've got a tattoo on your arse you stupid sod," he shot back.

"I think we're all missing the most important thing," cried Ruby as she turned on Jefferson, "YOU RIPPED MY BEST BRA!" she screeched.

Emma canted her head and winked at Killian, "Told you I was the master," she said.

"That you are love, and it was bloody hot watching you work." He leant over to give her a searing kiss that made the others groan. However, Emma's menacing finger point and threat of 'there's more where that came from', shut them up rather quickly.

~E&K~

The first Friday back at Misthaven was results day. The Professors had spent most of their holidays marking the exams to return to their students as soon as possible. So far everything had gone really well and Emma was riding high on a wave of euphoria, but she knew it could be easily crushed depending on her final score. The law exam, the ridiculously hard law exam, had been eating away at her slowly but surely. She'd come out thinking she'd nailed it and the distraction of Killian being there didn't allow her to take a second to doubt it; but as days past she began to question some of her answers to the point where she'd convinced herself that'd she had failed it. Last night had been the worst, despite her friends best attempts she (and Regina) had sat quietly, nibbling on their nails, hardly contributing to the conversation. Early the next morning, Killian had wished her luck, giving her a warm hug, telling her she'd be amazing as usual. But sat waiting for her Professor to hand back her grade, Killian's comforts and supportive words, flew out the window leaving Emma wound tight as a spring, a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. The paper was handed to her and she noticed the smile on her teachers face, it made her gut twist in anticipation as she slowly flipped it over.

She was sprinting across the quad. Many students turned to watch the blonde girl go as she dodged trash cans and groups of people. Jumping over a guy lying on the ground, Emma didn't allow her steps to falter. Results in hand, she'd first run for Regina, the two sharing their news before separating to find their respective boyfriend seeing as Robin had finally asked Gina on a real date. They had rushed off in different directions seeing as the guys were in halls on opposite sides of campus. Up ahead, she could see the engineering students milling around the building comparing their scores, but there was only one person she cared about. She spotted him at last talking to a few other guys, who she took no notice of. A crowd moved in front of her, causing her to lose sight of him for a moment so she was running full pelt, turning her head desperately until a pair of strong arms caught her.

Killian was dragged forward a few paces as she careened onwards, before skidding to a halt. Her hair was wild, her eyes bright and she'd never looked more beautiful. "Where's the fire love?" he teased. Instead of an answer she shoved a piece of paper into his face, grinning madly up at him. He tore his eyes away from her face to look at her score sheet and felt a smile of his own pull at his lips as she saw the solid black A. "YOU DID IT SWAN!" He yelled and picked her up, spinning her around once in a circle. Killian began to pull away when he remembered he didn't have to anymore and instead surged forwards to kiss her passionately. She moaned into his mouth at the fiery assault and he used the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue. In reality he would have liked to have her pressed against a wall, or a table or anything solid, but that wasn't an option so they ended up swaying off balance from the force of his assault.

"Easy tiger, we've got company," she giggled as she leaned back, watching as he tried to chase her lips. "And you have another class to get to." Killian pouted and his shoulders sagged.

"You're a cruel woman Emma Swan, with your addictive kisses and come hither eyes, what is a poor lad such as myself meant to do."

Emma snorted, "Poor lad my ass. I just wanted to tell you and thank you for all that you did to support me through this and I will definitely be seeing you later to pick this up." He groaned dramatically and tried to pull her back to him, but she dodged his hands and walked off backwards, tossing him a saucy wink.

"You've met your match their Jones," said his classmate Olaf, "That girls dynamite with a laser beam." Killian smirked and watched her go,

"Yeah. She's guaranteed to blow your mind."

~E&K~

Later, Emma was wandering back to her room after a night spent chatting with her friends in the common room and a promise to go celebrating tomorrow night. She was the last to leave after she and Gina stayed up to discuss the law exam in extremely thorough detail, scaring everyone away with the difficult terminology. Approaching her door, she noticed the sock on the handle and the noises from within. "Ew gross!" she complained loudly. Seriously couldn't her brother keep it in his pants, what was she meant to do, what if they touched her stuff or decided to do it on her rug. Trying to determine whether she was scarred for life, Emma strode back down the hall to a room that she now knew had a vacant bed. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a sleepy Killian.

"Swan?" he mumbled, while he rubbed at his eyes in an adorable manner, "Are you okay? Why are you here, not that I'm not pleased to see you."

"I've been sexiled," she answered with a shudder and saw the understanding light up his face so that he stepped aside to let her in.

She kicked off her shoes and groaned in frustration, cursing her brother and friend for their active libidos, "I don't have any pyjamas! Stupid David!" she moaned and felt the urge to stamp her foot like a petulant child. Killian watched her throw her little tantrum, but soon captured her hand and used it to tug her into a quick hug. Releasing her, he brushed some hair behind her ear and then went to one of his draws to pull out something for her to wear.

"Here," he said, pressing his large university t-shirt into her arms and winking, "I promise I won't peak." To enforce his point, he turned and faced the wall. It was a true test of his strength as he listened to Emma's various clothes hitting the floor, she was a very attractive woman and damn right he wanted her in that way, but he was still a gentleman and wouldn't let his first time seeing her undressed be a perverted move.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning back and sucking in a sharp breath. Emma was standing there wearing his blue shirt and panties with nothing else. The size of the top meant it hung off one shoulder and her long legs were on display for him to take in; so much creamy skin on show he had to physically restrain himself from striding over and ravishing her against the door. She was looking at him with a knowing eyebrow raised and a small smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. He needed to get himself under control, they weren't ready for that yet, they hadn't even been on a proper date yet. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Killian moved within range and pressed his lips lingeringly to her forehead, "Goodnight love," he whispered and forced himself to climb back into his bed.

In no way had he imagined that she would crawl in after him. _God this woman was a test of his restraint._ Emma lifted the covers and tucked herself under, it was a single bed so she was pressed right up against him and his body was not getting the message about sex not being on the table. Somehow, she wiggled even closer and began to kiss her way up his jaw and towards his mouth. Eventually, she captured his lips and they kissed long and hard. Her hands wandered up under the edge of his shirt to run over the plains of his stomach and scrape her nails lightly on his back. Killian groaned and shifted slightly so that he hovered over her and began to lick,kiss, suck and bite at her neck. Emma was writhing under his ministrations and pushed her hips up a little into his, making him hiss;

"Swan, I want to court you properly and have no intentions of our first night being the result of your brothers sexile, but if you don't stop doing what you're doing, things may take a very different course." As always, David was a mood killer without actually being there and Emma stopped.

"Go out with me Killian?" she said breathlessly.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he replied, canting his head and smiling adoringly down at her.

"God what are you like three hundred?"

"Three hundred and fifty if you must know."

Emma giggled, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "Do you want to go out with me or not?"

"It would be an honour love, but I would like to be the one to plan the evening."

"Deal," she said and pushed her head off the pillow to kiss him lightly. He kissed her back, but kept it chaste, slowly rolling off her to lie on his side to her right. He wrapped one arm behind her back and tucked her into his body, with his chin on top of her head and one of her legs tucked between both of his. Emma snuggled into his warmth and brushed her lips once to his collar bone. He held onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world and it brought back old memories from high school, when he was all that she ever wanted. Three words flitted through her head, but it was too soon and she wasn't ready for that. Killian was right, they needed to go on a couple of dates before things got to that level, but she was prepared to wait. He was worth it. _They were worth it._

"G'night Kil," she breathed into his chest hair and felt her breaths begin to even out as sleep claimed her.

~E&K~ 

" _What the hell!"_ was the first thing to greet them the next morning. Emma looked towards the door, realising she'd rolled in the night so that her back was to Killian's chest, his arm draped over her stomach and their legs tangled. She tried to sit up, but the arm was a restriction and kept her in place.

"Dave it's not what you think," Killian pleaded as he released her and sat up himself. David noticed he was wearing a shirt and felt better because of it; of course he was happy for his sister and best friend, always knowing or hoping that they'd end up together. But in no situation did he want to walk in on the two of them after they'd experienced more amorous activities. The couple in the bed were both sat upright now and he could see that they in fact both had shirts on, even if Emma's belonged to Killian. Fixing his gaze on his sister, he noticed her thoroughly unimpressed glare.

"Killian and I didn't sleep together," she grit out, "...Well actually, we did; but not like that. And I would _also_ like to point out that I'm only here because _somebody_ couldn't keep it in his pants and sexiled me from my own room, so that I had no other choice than to turn to my boyfriend to offer me shelter. It was that or sleep in the hall listening to you and Mary Margaret get it on through the wall." David blushed and looked at the floor making Killian snort. Emma elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up and continued, "Now David you can do me a favour after your horribly hypocritical behaviour, and get the hell out of here."

"W-What?" her brother stammered.

"You need to be punished for your actions, so you are here by banished so that I can spend the morning making out with Killian." _(mental mini fist pump from the Irishman)_

"EMMA!" whined David.

"No! It's done and you must suffer the consequences. Be gone heathen!" And she threw a pillow at her brother so that he ducked out of the room.

Killian couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "You my Swan, are bloody brilliant. But unfortunately now have to actually thank your brother for bursting in."

"And whys that?" she asked with a gentle grin.

"Because now I get to spend my morning kissing the most beautiful woman on campus."

Emma blushed a fantastic shade of red and shoved him slightly in embarrassment, "Yeah well you're not so bad yourself."

"A compliment from Emma Swan; be still my beating heart."

"Dork," she said and shoved him back down onto the mattress, where they did end up spending the morning making out.

 **Author's Note: A bit shorter than previous chapters but I hope that's okay with you my dears. Please continue to write to me with your opinions, or if you have any ideas on what you'd like to happen next, I'm open to suggestions. Coming up in chapter 11: CS first date and some other stuff that I'm not sure what it is yet.**

 **Stay beautiful lovelies :)**


	11. Shut Up and Dance

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for the delay but school life is catching up and draining me so slower updates are to be expected, but please bare with me and I will try to be better.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 11: Shut Up and Dance**

After their morning of one continuous make out session, Emma was eventually dragged from Killian's room by Ruby and Tink who insisted that they had to go shopping for new outfits before heading out later that night. Emma snuck one last kiss in before being forcefully yanked from the door. Back in her own room, she quickly washed up and changed, folding Killian's shirt and putting it away, deciding to keep it. Finally in her own clothes, she grabbed her purse and followed the girls out of Arendelle and across campus into town.

Their first stop was for coffee, seeing as Emma had missed her usual morning fix, instead finding a far more stimulating energy source in her lips pressed against her boyfriends. Waiting at the collection counter, her phone buzzed with a snapchat notification from David. The first picture was of her brother's irritated face followed up by a close up of what could only be the large hickey Emma had sucked onto Killian's neck earlier. Another snap came through, this time from Will. It was a video of the guys laughing and forming a human shield against David who was passionately ranting about his little sister. She was so engrossed, she barely heard her name being called by the somewhat pissed barrister. Apparently Regina had been sent the same snaps by Robin and chose to respond with a shot of the Hickey under Emma's ear which meant the girls all had to silence their phones because David kept trying to call to reach Emma.

The manager of the coffee shop eventually had to remove them because they were apparently causing a disruption with their manic laughter. Still giggling, they all linked arms and headed off to the first shop on Ruby's list ( _of course she had a list)_ pointing at window displays that were already starting to turn red and pink, even though Valentine's day wasn't for over a month. Inside of a small main stream shop, they immediately hit the rails, pulling off the ugliest things they could find and pressing it up against their bodies and daring each other to try them on, making the world's most hideous catwalk in the dressing rooms. Once again they were 'politely' asked to leave for being a disturbance but not before Belle managed to snag a cute little skater dress and wicked high heels. Next they were hauled off by a demanding and surprisingly strong, Mary Margaret to a tiny boutique off of main street. The inside was a collection of pastel colours, butterfly print wallpaper and what could only be described as princess dresses. Safe to say Ruby declared none of it fit the clubbing criteria and that they should all move on instantly. However, she was dutifully ignored and M&M bought a soft blue dress and Tink got a more tightly fitted one in green.

Two hours later found Emma hiding in the very back of the thirteenth shop on Ruby's list. Regina had found a black body con at number nine, which meant they only needed to find two more sets of clothes, but her feet were aching and she hated everything that was presented to her, feeling perfectly content at this point to go in jeans and a t-shirt. Checking over both shoulders, she pulled out her phone and tapped Killian's speed-dial ( _yes he was on speed-dial)_ On the third ring he picked up and at the sound of his voice, Emma found herself automatically breaking into a small grin:

" _Hello love."_

Immediately, catcalls started up in the background, undoubtedly the guys seeing an opportunity to be idiots.

" _Oh bugger off the lot of you!"_ she heard Killian yell and giggled, _"Sorry about that. Are you okay? How's shopping?"_

"Awful! My feet ache, the clothes are hideous and Red says we can't stop for doughnuts! You know the saying about hell on earth? Well I'm living it!"

" _Perhaps I should attempt a dashing rescue?"_

"As amazing as that sounds I'd rather have you alive than killed at the hands of the wolf. Besides, no one saves me but me."

" _Fair point. Oh you are a tough lass."_

"And don't you forget it."

"EMMA!"

Emma whipped her head around to see Ruby stalking towards her.

"Crap, crap, crap. I've been found out."

" _Who's afraid of the big bad wolf love?"_

"Shut up."

" _Are those really going to be your last words to me? Swan I'm offended."_

"You're such a drama queen."

" _You're gonna pay for that one later."_

There was an unmistakable drop in his voice that outright screamed lust and other pleasurable things. Emma was about to reply when the phone was snatched from her hand by a disapproving Ruby.

"Killian Jones! You are ruining girls day. Now unless you want your girlfriend showing up to the club in a potato sack, not that I think that you would care, then you'll let me get her back to shopping. Comprende amigo?...good. You have thirty seconds to say goodbye then I'm hanging up."

At which point she pressed the phone back against Emma's ear, not letting go, and started to count. Killian was laughing at the other end of the line but sobered up with about ten seconds to spare.

" _Well I guess I better let you go, can't have you wearing a potato sack, not that you wouldn't look beautiful anyway."_ Someone on his end, it sounded like Victor, shouted 'SAP! But Killian wasn't phased, _"I'll pick you up by your door at around eight okay? Goodbye my love."_

The call disconnected but Emma was still frozen.

 _My love._

~E&K~

Killian dropped his phone and dived back into conversation...for about five minutes, then it hit him. He had said _my love._ Not just love, darling or Swan, _my love._ It had felt so natural he hadn't even realised he'd done it, but now he was panicking. One word; a two letter, one syllable long word, may be enough to send Emma running from him like an Olympic sprinter when the gun goes off. My love was just that much more personal, it was one step closer to I love you and even though he knew that he did with his entire body and soul, Killian also knew it was way, _way_ too soon to even consider saying those words to Swan. What if putting my in front of love, spoiled everything? What if she avoided him, what if she decided to fake illness and not come out tonight or on their future date? All these thoughts began to spiral through his head, a storm raging out of control, until a calming hand rested on his shoulder.

David looked at his oldest friend and the fear that was blooming behind his eyes and decided that he could forgive a man for necking with his sister, if he cared this much about the effect that he could have on her. "Relax Kil," he said soothingly, "She might freak out a little bit, but she's not going anywhere." Killian looked like he was about to argue, so David silenced him with a hard stare, " I know my sister mate. Even if this scares her, it will also mean more to her than can ever be expressed. Love had been all too rare in her life before she met us that day in high-school, and so she cherishes those who love her for real, not like that faking scum-bag Gold. Emma knows you love her, she may be wary to admit it, but she does and she loves you too. Sometimes 'I love you' isn't said in words, but in actions; small smiles, lingering touches, sleepy kisses, having breakfast in bed, getting each other to laugh when you're sad, just being there. Love... _True Love..._ is magic and I have every faith that what you and Emma have is true, so stop panicking over the word 'my' and enjoy it okay?"

Unknown to the two men, while David spoke the room had gone silent; all of the guys listening in on what was being said and realising the depth of the emotion Killian Jones held for Emma Swan and the strength of the friendship between him and David. It wasn't something that could be put into words, but you could feel it and see it, knowing without a doubt that these three people were connected no matter what. The quiet was broken once again by David, "You should say it out loud, that you love her. Trust me, nothing will feel better other than actually saying it to her for the first time."

Killian took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and looking around at was essentially his extended family. He met Liam's eyes across the room and saw his brother smiling proudly and giving an encouraging nod, which was all the strength he needed.

" _I am in love with Emma Swan."_

~E&K~

It was 7:45pm and Emma was sat at her desk with Mary-Margaret stood behind her doing her hair. In shop twenty one, the girls had been tempted to sing their relief as a heavenly chorus when Emma finally found a dress that she loved and knew Killian would too. She'd spent a lot of time going over the whole _my love_ thing in her head and decided that she quite liked the sound of it. Was it too soon, probably, but was she in love with Killian; definitely. _Hell,_ she had known for years and had come close to revealing it on New Years, but it wasn't time yet. Wait for a few dates, _alone,_ and when the mood was right tell him what he surely already knew. Mary-Margaret stepped back and turned to show Emma the loose fish-tail braid she'd constructed to fall elegantly over her right shoulder. It went perfectly with her dress and would be useful in keeping the back of her neck cool, when things heated up in the club...because of dancing...definitely not from other _extra-curricular_ activities with Killian. She checked her makeup once more and slipped on her heels just as the knock on the door came. _Eight o'clock precisely, typically punctual Jones._ Winking at her room mate who gave her an encouraging smirk, Emma pulled the door open and immediately forgot how to breathe.

Killian was leaning seductively against the door jam dressed almost head to toe in black. Dark wash jeans with boots and his classic leather jacket. The only colour came from his navy blue button up, but even that was dark enough to pass as black, not that she was complaining. Briefly Emma wondered what good deeds she had done in her previous life to deserve this kind of reward. His stormy eyes, broiled like the sea with a multitude of emotion as he took her in in her mid-thigh red strapless dress that hugged her curves, leaving little to the imagination but still somehow seemed classy in a _'I will ravish you without messing up my hair'_ kind of way.

Their eyes met, blue on green, and all words failed. Not caring about her lipstick, room mate or brother who was probably around, Emma surged forward to press her lips against Killian's who stiffened but quickly relaxed and pulled her closer, sighing happily into her mouth. David who was indeed lurking around, huffed, not sure whether to be happy or annoyed in a brotherly manner. A glimpse at his smiling girlfriend over the shoulder of the lip-locked couple confirmed it. Mary-Margaret edged out of the room and stepped into his side with a beautiful smile and whispered, "Think we can get them to name their kids after us?" David chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair,

"Please don't make me think about that." The two chuckled and stepped back so that the others could finish up their greeting.

Emma pulled away after one last chaste brush of her lips and pressed her forehead against Killian's who was breathing heavily. _"Hey,"_ she whispered into his skin.

" _Hello my love,"_ he replied without stuttering or hesitating, flicking his eyes open to measure up her reaction He was pleased to see how she blushed a delicate shade of pink and smiled shyly up through her lashes at him, no fear in her gaze. Relief washed through his body and he unconsciously tugged her further into his embrace, so that her head rested on his shoulder and his cheek was pressed into her hair. It occurred to Emma that she would be perfectly content to stay that way for a long time, but a barely suppressed 'aw' from the corridor made her pull back and glance over to where Belle stood with Regina's hand clasped over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Reluctantly, she stepped away from her boyfriend, who easily took up position beside her, with an arm secured around her waist, face still in her hair, unwilling to let her go. Will wriggled his eyebrows ridiculously making Robin, who's hand was in Regina's ( _the one not on Belle's mouth_ ) snort loudly M&M giggle and Emma roll her eyes. Characteristically late, Ruby showed up with Victor and Jefferson in tow, looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Either she worked it out or couldn't be bothered, because she clapped her hands and started to bounce, "Come on you guys, lets go, we're meeting everyone else at The Rabbit Hole and we don't want to be late...in other words, MOVE IT!" The assembly shared a look that simply meant ' _Typical Ruby'_ and proceeded to follow the bubbly brunette out towards the town.

~E&K~

 _The Rabbit Hole_ was one of the most popular clubs with Misthaven students, second only to _The Winter Palace_ but that was fairly exclusive, usually only hosting the elite and the snobs from the Gold Building. Inside the Hole, the décor was dark and hypnotic. Meant to mimic the portal from Alice in Wonderland, the walls were painted like clocks and piano's; books and other random paraphernalia hung from wires on the ceiling and small V.I.P seating areas consisted of mushroom chairs with carpets made to look like grass. The menus were labelled ' _Eat Me'_ and _'Drink Me'_ although none of it made you grow or shrink unless we are talking about confidence or flirtatiousness.

The music was loud with the bass pounding up through the floor. A crowd was already forming and in the centre of it was Liam, Graham and August along with a few of the others from Regina's New Years party. Killian leaned in to Emma's ear so that she could hear him when he said he was going with Will, Jeff and Robin to get drinks. Before heading to the bar, he brushed his lips over her jaw _(definitely not to make a point to the guys who were eyeing up his girlfriend)_ and waved to Liam who threw an imaginary lasso and started to reel Emma in. With a fake huff, she winked at Killian and allowed herself to be roped _(pun intended)_ into the crowd where she was met with several whoops.

It took fifteen minutes to get the bartenders attention, he was male and typically serving the pretty girls first. Only when Ruby showed up fanning herself, did the man notice Robin's raised arm. Beers and cocktails on three trays, they wove their way back through the masses, flagging down the dancers who snaked their way over in a series of moves in time to the music. Liam gave Killian a raised eyebrow in question, not that he really needed it considering the stupid smile on his brothers face, but still the confirmation felt necessary. In response, Killian tapped Emma on one shoulder before darting around to the other so she confusedly turned in a full circle before meeting her boyfriend and slapping him on the chest in 'annoyance', allowing herself to be pulled against his chest, where he whispered something to her that made her giggle. Smiling, Liam raised his beer in toast to his little brother who was growing up faster than he thought, already fallen in love and probably found the woman whom he would some day marry and end up giving him nieces and nephews. It was a strange but pleasing thought, at least one on the Jones boys was going to be a great man. Feeling a bit teary for the first time in years, the older Jones moved over to wrap an arm around his younger counter part, who looked up but didn't question whatever he saw in his brothers eyes, instead keeping one arm around Emma and using the other to clap Liam on the back.

Tink and Ruby soon had them back out amongst the gyrating crowd, working up a sweat to the heavy beats and singing along, probably ruining their vocal chords in the process, not that they cared. Feeling pleasantly buzzed after a few more drinks, the girls decided to put on a bit of a show, forming a line backs pressed to fronts and proceeded to grind against each other. The result was David, Killian and Robin dragging their respective other halves off to dark corners for thorough make out sessions and safe to say Emma was made to pay for her earlier drama queen comment, in fact she had to take Belle to the bathroom with her so they could try and cover the other hickey she now had, directly opposite this mornings one which was somewhat invisible after a generous coating of foundation. By the time they got back out, there was no way to spot the others over the heads of everyone else, so they decided to head around the edge of the club back towards their table.

They'd just passed the V.I.P lounge and came up to high top table full of guys, stopping short so that Belle could adjust one of her shoes. This turned out to be a mistake. The men slipped off of their stools and approached, drunkenly stumbling a little, until they stood in front of the two women. "Well hello...how about you two lovelies join us for some drinks," said the particularly boozy smelling one at the front. He was tall and leering, causing Belle to shrink back but Emma stand taller.

"No thanks," she said coolly, "We need to get back to our friends." She grabbed Belle's hand taking a step forward only to have their path blocked by more of the creeps.

"Don't be like that beautiful, stay, loosed up, we can show you a good time." Emma flinched, not at the lewd comments, but at the nickname. Only Killian called her beautiful and the sound of it coming from this other guys mouth made her sick.

Turning slightly to Belle, she mouthed go and then kneed the guy solidly in the groin. He doubled over with a shout, while his friends froze and then started flapping about, not sure how to react to the vicious blonde. In the midst of the palava, Belle managed to slip away at a quick pace and Emma hoped she could get some of the boys over here quickly as Drunks-r-us were recovering and turning angry glares on her. But Emma Swan was not one to duck her head and give in, _oh no_ , Emma Swan stood tall and handled all the shit that came her way. A jolt of fear laced through her as the man she had basically floored raised his head and smiled manically, "You're going to regret doing that girly," he sneered, and the group converged.

~E&K~

Belle moved as quickly as she could, pushing through groups and sliding by tables until finally she sighted the top of Killian's head fairly close to the edge of the floor. Saying screw it to propriety, she started to literally elbow her way towards him until she could latch onto his arm and get his attention. Killian looked down to see the tear streaked, lip trembling face of Belle before him. Looking around he noticed that Emma wasn't anywhere insight and pulled the petite brunette closer to him, "Belle, what's wrong? Where's Emma?" With a shaky breath she pointed to somewhere across the room,

"We were heading back to the table and I stopped us to fix my shoe, but...but...there were these guys. They came over and wouldn't let us leave. Emma told me to leave and then she kneed one of them. I didn't see what happened next because I came to get you."

Without any hesitation, Killian took off, fighting through the sea of people. Briefly he heard his name being called and realised that Robin, Will, Jeff, Dave, Liam and Graham were all following him with a shaken up Belle left in the care of August. He didn't care whose feet he trod on, all that mattered was getting to Emma, to his Swan and making sure she was safe. He noticed that the crowd ahead thinning and realised he must be getting closer. A gap appeared and he noticed a semi circle of men, unusually none of them were dancing and instead were all facing the wall, leaning into something. There was a flash of blonde at the centre of them and he realised that it was Emma that they had trapped and surged forward.

Emma was trying to hold her ground, but the men kept reaching out to poke and grab at her. She struggled to bat their hands away from her face and chest while also keeping the hem of her dress in place against the nastier ones who were attempting to inch it up her legs. Suddenly two attacks came from her left and right, distracting her from the main threat of the man in front who got a hold of a section of her hair and pushed her head back. Another well placed kick sent him reeling back, but it wasn't his friends who caught him. No, they had all been restrained by a livid David and co., meaning their leader fell straight back and into the chest of an insanely angry Killian Jones. If she wasn't so relieved to see him, Emma may have been afraid of the look on his face; his blue eyes flashing with rage, all in black...he looked scary...he looked dangerous. Grabbing Emma's attacker by the collar and slamming him into a wall, he pressed close and hissed between his teeth, "Touch her again mate and you will live to regret it, I swear to you, if you ever try to lay one slimy finger on her I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body and trust me when I say I'll have help disposing of your sorry arse. Do I make myself clear?!" The guy gulped and nodded quickly before Killian dropped him unceremoniously on the floor, where he crab shuffled away.

Breathing like he'd just run a marathon, Killian tried to regain control, failing hugely until Liam stepped up to him and forced him to meet his eyes, "You gotta let it go brother. Forget them, Emma needs you now, let it go, she's okay, just let it go or the need for revenge will destroy you." He turned slightly to see Dave trying to comfort Emma while she shook a little and clutched at her arms. It broke his heart and took all of the fight right out of him as David hugged his sister and then let her go, glancing over at Killian. Huffing out a breath, he took two long strides and gathered her into his arms, lifting her off the ground to cradle her closely, "Are you okay?" he managed to choke out and felt her nod against his shoulder and then running her fingers through his hair. A part of him wanted to laugh and cry as he realised that she was actually trying to comfort him.

Lowering her slowly to the ground and letting go of everything but her hand, he led her away from the now vacant high top table and back to where everyone else was anxiously waiting for them. Mary-Margaret teared up at the story, while Ruby pressed a drink into Emma's hand asking if she wanted to leave. To everyone's surprise, Emma refused, downed her drink, smiled and headed back to the dance floor. Killian followed uncertainly, "Swan, we don't have to stay you know, it's okay, we can leave, no ones going to mind."

"I would mind Killian," she said and turned so that her back was against his chest, making him wrap his arms tightly around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "What those guys did sucked and yeah I was pretty frightened, but it's not something new, happened to me and Ruby a couple of times and it will happen again. Either you let it get to you and ruin everything, or you deal with it because in the end nothing happened and if you let it, that fear will eat you up."

He marvelled at the ferocious bravery of his Swan, her strength and beauty. _I love you,_ he whispered inside his head. Externally he tightened his grip and nosed at her cheek so that she turned her head, allowing him access to her lips. They kissed like that for a while, holding on to each other as if they were afraid they might slip away. Pulling back, Killian trailed butterfly kisses up her neck and across her cheek. "So beautiful Swan, such a tough lass, so incredible. Bloody brilliant, amazing"

"Kil."

"Yes my love?"

" _Shut up and dance with me."_

 **Author's Note: I do hope that this chapter has made up for the delay. I know some people are going to think I downplayed Emma's reaction to the guys attack, but personally I feel like she's the kind of character who doesn't allow herself more than a few minutes of weakness, she hugged the boys she loved and was able to put it behind her. That kind of situation is hard to play out and I know not everyone will like it but I wanted to demonstrate Emma's strength because I feel I haven't covered that yet.**

 **Coming up next time: CS date and near slips of the tongue**

 **Stay beautiful shipmates and enjoy S5 tonight, no spoilers though. I can't see it until Wednesday.**

 **Stupid UK.**


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**A/N: Greetings my most delightful readers and thank you for returning to check in on the latest update of my brain child. Chapter warning: sheer, unadulterated fluff ahead. Pure CS, date time and general romance. Best book an appointment at the dentist in preparation for this sugary sweetness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ouat**

 **Chapter 12: Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

After the incident at the bar, Killian is always there. He picks her up between classes, pressing a kiss to her cheek or temple just to let everyone know that she is his. Normally this kind of possessiveness would have pissed her off like it did with Neal, but where he was manipulative and controlling, Killian is soft and tender. Every day when she comes down for breakfast, there is already a steaming cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon waiting in the space beside him. The others fake gag and heckle them, but Emma has never been happier. It changes though on Friday.

Mary-Margaret is regaling some child care mishap to her as they enter the canteen area and as usual Emma's eyes go to their table where, sure enough, there is a hot chocolate, but confusingly, no Killian. Brushing it off, she waits throughout breakfast for him to show up; but he never does. A small part of her brain is on full scale panic mode, the rest of her is trying to appear calm and not let his absence affect her. Thankfully the group don't comment much on it and when David is asked where Killian is, he simply shrugs although there is a hint of mischief in his eyes.

On the way out if Arendelle, Emma checks her phone and is disappointed again to see nothing from Killian. With a frustrated huff, she shoves the device back into her pocket and starts to walk (alone) to her class, until a voice interrupts. "HARK! What soft; a light through yonder dormitory breaks, it is the East and Emma Swan is the sun!" Turning slowly, she spots Liam standing dramatically atop a park bench, grinning like a madman at her startled expression as she makes her way over. "Good morrow fair maiden. I come baring gifts of the floral variety from an anonymous suitor, known by none..faceless...nameless...a man of shadow and-"

"Jones, will you shut the hell up and present me with my gift."

Liam pouted, but still, with a flourish, presented her with a single red rose.

"There is more milady, for with this flower came a note...a mysterious note of the unknown variety, with a red wax seal and-"

"JONES!"

"Oh fine, you ruin everything," he whined, although the effect was ruined by the genuine smile that lit his features as he passed over the note and leaped down to kiss her on the cheek, "Have a nice day Duckling," he whispered before disappearing off into the campus crowds.

Excitedly, Emma tucked the rose away and tore open the envelope with did in fact have a red wax seal. It read:

 _Dearest Swan,_

 _Apologies to say that this is not in fact an acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the seal may suggest, unfortunately you aren't a witch...even if some may find you enchanting._

 _In fact this is a letter of requirement. Please be under the oak tree outside of the Arendelle building at 7:30 pm in whatever attire you find most comfortable (you'll look beautiful no matter what) and be prepared for a night of wonderment._

 _Yours for eternity,_

 _An anonymous suitor, known by none..faceless...nameless...a man of shadow and mystery._

 _Stupid, adorkable Jones boys,_ she thought as she slipped the letter into her bag and set off to class, in a far better mood than she had previously been in.

~E&K~

It had been an overall fantastic day. Her lectures had been interesting and for some reason the Professors were all in a good mood making for a light work load. She'd had lunch with Jefferson, Victor and Ruby, but when she'd gone to pull out her purse, they waved her off saying that her lunch had already been paid for by an anonymous suitor, known by none. The same thing happened at the coffee shop she frequented when the young barrister giggled as she handed over the cup the moment she got to the counter with a single butter cup tucked into the sleeve. Emma was fairly confident as to who the anonymous suitor was, and for that reason, 7:30 could not come soon enough.

When the time did roll around, Emma was waiting under the oak tree in black skinny jeans, heeled chelsea boots and an off the shoulder red top, trying to keep from bouncing in anticipation. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a piece of paper fluttered to land in front of her. Grabbing it and flipping it over, there were two words written:

 _Look up._

Doing as instructed, she spotted a grinning Killian Jones lounging on one of the branches above her head. "Fancy meeting you here love," he called down nonchalantly.

"Yeah, strange that. I was just waiting to be met by this anonymous suitor who's been looking out for me all day but it seems he hasn't showed up," she said back, biting her lip to suppress the giant grin that threatened to over take her face.

"What a wanker," Killian said, and then in one graceful move, slipped from his branch to land upright in front of her, "I guess I'll just have to gain from his loss and take you out instead. What do you say love?"

Shaking her head at his antics, Emma happily looped her arm through his and the two strolled away together.

~E&K~

Killian led them through town playing the 'what's their story' game with people who passed them by and soon enough, they were laughing over her ridiculously rushed answer about Jorge, the bin man ballerina and his double life of average Joe and master dancer. They still hadn't got it together by the time they reached the restaurant that was obviously Killian's chosen destination, so that the maitre-de out front smiled happily at the young couple who were so clearly enamoured. When asked if they had a reservation, Killian blushed and said it was under an anonymous suitor, scratching at the back of his ear while Emma and the maître shared a look. They were seated in a small booth in the corner by the window, where they could see but not be seen, clearly part of his master plan of extreme romance. It was all going perfectly until the waiter showed up.

"Hello my name is Walsh and I'll be your waiter for this-YOU!" Walsh looked up from his pad to glare at the couple who were perfectly content to glare right back at him. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Buying a car; what does it bloody look like?" ground out Killian who couldn't believe his perfect evening had been ruined so quickly.

"You need to leave right now."

"Not a chance, I've had this booked for over a week." Emma couldn't help but smile a little at that. Her sweet boyfriend who it seemed would do anything to make her happy. Of course he noticed and squeezed her hand under the table.

"I don't care about your booking, you-"

"Is there a problem here?" asked the Maître, suddenly reappearing at the first signs of trouble.

"Actually yes," replied Killian, "I believe there is a conflict of interest with the waiter and I was wondering if we could request another one?"

Walsh was openly shooting daggers at Killian by now, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the senior staff member, "Of course sir. Walsh you can trade off with Nadine and work the bar shift, I'll tell Tiana in the kitchen about the change."

With that, Walsh stomped off followed by his boss, leaving Emma and Killian who quickly turned to apologise. "I am so sorry Swan. I honestly had no idea he worked here and now the evening's going to be ruined because he'll probably spit in our drinks or something. God, I can't believe I messed this up so badly-" Leaning over, Emma quickly silenced him with her lips. She could feel in his hesitation that he wanted to rant some more, but he quickly surrendered into the feeling of their mouths on each other and kissed her back with just as much passion.

"Nothing has been ruined and I don't feel like drinking tonight anyway so water will be fine. Lets not let Walsh spoil this, please." It was the please that got him and all of the fight instantly left Killian.

"I just want it to be perfect," he mumbled into her hair as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer.

"It is perfect," Emma answered, snuggling into his side. And it was.

In their cosy little booth, they couldn't see or be seen by Walsh so he was quickly forgotten. Their new server was a bubbly girl who made sure she got their drinks to stop any spitting incidents and they made a mental note to add a little extra to her tip. The food was outstanding and it was hard to hold back moans after every bite, safe to say there was a fair amount of sexual tension sparking between the couple, although _that_ wasn't on the agenda for the evening. Killian had her snorting over funny stories about him and Liam in Ireland and sharing the secret that he thought his brother might have a bit of a thing for Tink, so of course they needed to set up some form of match making scheme. The time flew by and soon there bowls of salted caramel ice cream were scraped clean and Killian had paid the bill (of course) although Emma was insistent on covering Nadine's tip.

They were waved out of the restaurant by the smiling wait staff, minus Walsh who was still fuming from behind the bar, and strode out onto the street. Emma shivered slightly as the brisk wind hit her; not that that lasted long because, in a matter of seconds, she was wrapped up in Killian's jacket and tucked into his side to share body heat. She assumed that they would just be making their way back to campus, but was surprised when he led her in a different direction, down a small side street.

"Is this the part where you reveal your actually a serial killer and murder me in the dark?" she joked.

"Blast; my cunning plan has been unveiled, guess I better get on with it," growled Killian before pouncing and swinging her up over his shoulder while Emma shrieked and hit at his back.

"Would you like me to drop you Swan?" he teased and let his grip slide so that she fell a little towards the floor.

"No, no, no! Killian Jones I swear to god if you don't put me down the right way up this second, you will live to regret it."

"Hmm," he mused, using his free hand to stroke at the stubble on his chin, "Actually, I think I'll keep you like this for a while, I'm quite enjoying the view." She could sense his wink rather than see it and decided two could play at that game.

"Like wise," she muttered and slowly trailed her hands down within inches of his ass before sliding them back up.

"Tease," he growled.

"Aye," she replied in a poor attempt of his accent that completely destroyed the charged atmosphere and had him struggling to stay upright with her on his shoulder because of the force of his laughter.

Eventually they came to a halt and Killian allowed Emma to slide to her feet in front of him, her arms folded and chin lifted in 'annoyance.' He knew she was waiting for an apology, she knew she wouldn't get one but the stand off remained until... "Swan what's that over there?"

She looked in the direction he was pointing and he used the distraction to sneak in and kiss her on the nose.

"You son of a-"

"Swan, language!" He shrieked, covering his ears like a toddler, but the look in his eyes was anything but childish.

"Pirate," she mumbled to herself.

"That would be Captain Pirate to you love."

At times she was certain that he was a five year old trapped in a very attractive man's body, sent to irritate her to death with his adorable silliness, and god help her if she didn't love every second of it.

"Well then _Captain_ Pirate, care to explain where we are?"

Killian smiled and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the building behind.

"A music shop? Why are we at a music shop that is quite clearly closed?" Emma sighed, entirely confused as to what the hell was actually going on.

"You're right Swan, it is closed _but_ , god did invent the key for a reason." As he spoke he pulled out said key and fitted it into the lock and pushing the door open so that a small bell rang. Hesitantly, Emma followed inside and watched as he punched a code into what must have been the places alarm system, before he turned and spread his arms wide, "Welcome milady, to the _Sirens Lair,_ the finest music shop in the whole of Storybrooke and coincidentally, my new work place." To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"You got a job? When did you get a job and why did I not know about it?" She wasn't angry that he hadn't told her, but she was a bit upset and it must've shown because Killian's smile faltered and fell.

"I wanted to tell you love, I did, but it would've spoiled the surprise. Liam found out about the place and told the owner about me because you know how I am about music. The day after the club they called and asked me to come in and I got the job on the spot. The owner is Ariel's mum from college and really sweet, we got talking and somehow you came up and the fact that we were going on a date so Melody said she would pay me in advance for work I hadn't done yet, so that I could treat you properly and that I could pay it off afterwards. If I'd told you, you'd have wanted to visit and well, I wanted the first time to be special, just the two of us. I'm sorry Emma."

Her heart melted. She had been reaping the pleasure of his romantic gestures all day and hadn't realised how much thought had actually gone into this. Previous dates she'd been on had been cheap pizza and crappy bootleg movies; this with Killian, was something else entirely. Words failed her, but actions do often speak louder than words as she proved by closing the space between them and snaking her arms around his waist to press them together. Her head rested against his shoulder so she could easily place a small kiss to the skin of his neck that said it all: _you don't need to apologise, thank you, you're amazing, I like you, I love you._

She wanted to say it out loud so badly that it almost hurt, but she couldn't. _Fucking Neal and his fucking betrayal._ One day, not today, but one day she'd tell him. Surely he already knew, he must know, but he deserved to hear it and Emma vowed to herself then and there that, when she finally told Killian Jones that she loved him, she would never ever stop.

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other and swaying back and forth gently, butterfly kisses littered over there skin. Slowly Killian leaned back and used a finger to lift her chin, sliding his knuckles over her cheeks and down her jaw to stroke across her lower lip, " _Swan I-_ I just want to say that. _.._ You're _everything_ to me love." It was the closest thing to an _I love you_ that they were ready for.

"You're everything to me too Killian," she whispered and pressed forward to kiss him. Their lips locked slowly, without haste or desperation. It was pure, simple, unrushed and loving. A thousand words passed between them that couldn't be spoken into the air but conveyed through the push and pull of their lips. It was the kind if kiss that lasted for only a few moments but felt like forever; in that moment, they were timeless.

Separating from each other, Killian linked their hands and rested his forehead against hers, walking them slowly backwards through the shop to where the guitars hung from the walls and sat in various stands around the floor. "I was wondering Swan, if perhaps before we went home, you'd allow me to play for you. The band have another gig coming up and there was a song I wanted to practice." Nodding she shifted to one of the stools that he had dragged out, as he selected a guitar from one of the many around them. Selecting a classic electro-acoustic, he sat down and fiddled with the pegs until it was tuned to his liking. "This ones for you love."

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_ _  
_ _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_ _  
_ _She's so beautiful_ _  
_ _And I tell her everyday.  
_ His eyes closed as the lyrics fell from his lips and his fingers moved deftly over the strings, completely lost in the music he was creating, the music he was creating for her.  
 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_ _  
_ _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_ _  
_ _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_ _  
_ _I say  
_ His lids flicked open and their gazes locked as he sang the chorus.

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Emma struggled to hold her tears back as he vocalised how he'd kiss her all day if she'd let him, about how she was perfect and her smile could make the world stop. He struck the last chord and glanced up to try and gage her reaction, quickly putting aside the guitar at the sight of her tears and tugging her over to sit on his lap, curled up against his chest. She clung to his shirt, wanting to never let go and to just stay in his arms forever while he rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and tracing patters on her spine. "Sssh, ssh Swan, please don't cry, it's okay, it's okay. Everything is perfect, we're perfect, _you're_ perfect, _you're so bloody perfect._ " He was choking up now and clutched her tighter to him, relishing in the warmth her body provided, attempting to blink back his own tears.  
"Killian, that was so beautiful, I..I...I don't know what to say."  
"You don't need to say anything Swan; just know that every word, _every single word,_ was the truth."  
"I know Kil, I know."

Sometimes she wonders how she ever got by without Killian Jones before, how she even survived those two years he was in Ireland. No more and never again. Even if this thing between them fell apart, Emma was determined that she would always keep him in her life, that she would never lose her best friend.  
"Come on love," he breathed into her hair, "Lets get you home, before you turn into a pumpkin."  
There he was, there was her Killian, the one who could make her feel better no matter what kind of state she was in,like the time she'd fallen out of a tree and dislocated her shoulder quite badly, he'd told her maybe now she could lick her elbow, or when she bellyflopped after her first attempt at diving and her entire stomach glowed red he said she could tell everyone that she'd been on holiday and caught the sun in the middle of winter. Killian never really changed. He got older, taller and like a fine wine, better with age in the looks department, but his personality and immature jokes would never change. In this sense he would always be the dorky high-schooler who, despite the fact he was the most popular boy in their year, would fanboy over new Marvel releases and make fart jokes with David. 

"I believe that it is actually the coach that turns into a pumpkin," she grinned up at him as they left the _Sirens Lair,_ spotting the wicked glint in his eyes.  
"I guess that would be me then," he said before pulling her up into a piggy back and setting off through the streets. Emma locked her arms loosely around his neck and her legs around his middle, giggling when he bumped her up and down. A few people stared as they passed by but smiled at the easy going couple who would wave at their fellow students on their journey back to campus. They actually passed Walsh who was on a break during his shift. Killian saluted with a pointed wink and smirk when Emma tilted her head to whisper something in his ear, biting her lip and stroking his exposed collar bone.

Not once did Killian tire on the trip back, his arms were steadfast against her legs and he never complained or awkwardly shifted her weight and soon enough they were once again under the oak tree where their evening started. Emma clambered off his back and grabbed his hand as they made their way inside the building and up to their corridor. In the space between their rooms, they stopped to face each other;  
"I had a really good time tonight Killian, it was perfect."  
"I'm glad you thought so love and it seems that I have returned you in time to stop your outfit turning to rags."  
"Excellent work Captain, although you're looking a little orange yourself."  
"Not at all Swan, that's just my healthy glow."  
"Sure it is."  
"You doubt me?"  
"You're such an idiot."  
"Just rip my heart out and end my misery."  
"You also happen to be a massive drama queen, but then again you are _my_ idiot and my drama queen, so I will let it slide."  
He smirked down at her and used his hips to lead him into her space until they were nearly pressed together. "I quite like the sound of being yours." Emma smiled down at the floor,  
"Good thing you are mine then." It was all the encouragement he needed to pounce on her lips and claim her back as his own as well.

They were lost in each others embrace, when suddenly there was a loud chorus of 'Can you feel the love tonight' that made them jump apart and wheel around where, of course, all of their friends stood in Emma's doorway, spilling out into the corridor to serenade them.  
"I hate them," Killian groaned, "I hate them all."  
"You love us mate," called Will, "And you can feel that love tonight."  
"Please stop!"  
"NEVER!"  
Killian sighed heavily and buried his head into Emma's neck where she could feel him asking for patience. Her arms came up to rub his back and run her fingers through his hair.  
"Don't worry, we'll smother them all while they sleep later tonight and then we can maybe have a bit of peace."  
"I like the way you think love...in fact I just like you love," he spoke into her ear, "For now though, I shall let you go and get some rest, although M&M may prevent that from happening. I meanwhile will undoubtedly get an earful from your charming brother about something or other, but I will definitely see you for breakfast tomorrow aye?"  
"Aye," she responded still in the terrible imitation of his voice, stepping away and towards her room.  
"Goodnight my love."  
"Goodnight Captain."

 **Author's Note: This is shorter than I intended but that was because it was only about their date with no added extras, still I hope you enjoyed it. Thinking ahead I realise I do not have a clue as to what to do next, so if you have any suggestions or thoughts on where you would like this story to go, please share them with me and I will try to put them into the next chapter.  
Enjoy the episode later tonight. #watchforAdri  
Stay beautiful lovelies.**


	13. Chiquitita

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I swore I wouldn't make you wait this long again but my life is crazy ridiculous with extra work. Next week is half term so I will try to be more regular for you. Thank you for sticking it out and please enjoy. Also many thanks to the guest who reviewed and whose idea inspired the first section of this chapter, you are a gift and a star.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

 **Chapter 13: Mamma Mia**

The door closed behind Killian and he leaned back against it, closing his eyes and sighing happily. The stern cough broke him from his bubble of happiness. Looking up, he met the judgemental stare of David who stood with his arms crossed and an expectant eyebrow raised.

"So...are you going to tell me how it went tonight, not that I need certain answers considering the way you were wrapped around each other just now. Before we begin, I would like to point out that some of us don't want to hear everything, and by everything I mean how many times you sucked face with my sister."

Killian smirked and flopped onto the bed, "Well there goes the whole story- OW!" The pillow smacked him hard across the face, "Okay, okay, Dave I get your point no need to resort to violence. Bloody hell what is it with your family and your vicious streaks."

David just pulled up a chair and folded his arms again.

"Fine. I'll start from the beginning...So I'm sitting in this tree..."

~E&K~

The door closed behind Emma and she tilted her head back, running a hand through her hair and down her face, feeling the grin seemingly permanently plastered across her face.

"So how'd it go?"

She jumped suddenly at the interruption of Mary-Margaret who was sat cross legged on the bed, smiling happily and trying to restrain herself from bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I forgot that you would be waiting to interrogate." Emma huffed before slipping out of her heels and moving over to sit against Mary-Margaret's pillows.

"Where did you go? What was it like? What was he like? Was there a good night kiss?"

"We went to a little New Orleans style place, it was great, food was to die for. Killian was sweet and funny and a total gentlemen as usual and, as you very well know, there _was_ a goodnight kiss."

"I'm not sure if that could be classified as a simple kiss. It was more of a...melding of your two faces." She scrunched up her face at a loss for the right words.

"What a charming image, thank you for that."

"Urgh you know what I mean. It was intense that's all, you guys seem super serious."

Emma shut her eyes and leaned back, fiddling with her fingers. "He took me to this music shop, it was all closed up and he surprised me by telling me he got a job there. I was upset at first having not known but then he took me inside and played to me; it was...it was just perfect. We are serious and...god I just...I really lo-like him."

Mary-Margaret looked over to her best friend, obviously noticing her near slip.

"You know it's okay to say that you love him...you know it's true and it would probably mean the world him."

Emma shook her head slightly and cuddled into M's side. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. Why don't you tell me and then it's out there and it'll be easier to tell him.

The blonde took a deep breath, her shoulders tense; but an image floated to the forefront of her mind of Killian locking eyes with her as he sang.

" _God I love him_...I love him so much."

~E&K~

It was Saturday morning, and although everyone had only been back at Misthaven for a week, it was decided that the weekend should be spent being as lazy as possible. Almost the entire dorm didn't make it down to breakfast until at least ten and ended up self-catering using the microwaves and stoves. Emma was the very last to roll in. After her secret confession last night to Mary-Margaret, she'd wanted to look extra nice that day for Killian and wait for the perfect opportunity to tell him of the revelation in her feelings. This had resulted in a half hour tearing apart of her entire closet until she found something comfy, casual and eye-catching; not an easy task. Eventually she settled on leggings, ballet pumps, and Killian's stolen shirt that hung off the shoulder revealing the lace bra strap underneath.

The desired effect was had when her boyfriend looked up and choked on his orange juice so that Robin had to slam him on the back several times. Near death experience aside, his gaze flicked up again, eyes darkening with lust that had Emma biting her lip whilst trying to maintain her collected appearance. With a wink to Ruby and Belle who were attempting to suppress their grins, she glided across the room to put together some toast, well aware of the man following behind her until he was pressed against her back.

"Swan," he breathed, "I swear to god love, you will be the death of me."

Emma smiled to herself not looking back but directing her attention towards buttering the bread.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean," she trilled girlishly causing Killian to growl and dip his head so that his lips and teeth grazed her earlobe.

"You know exactly what you're doing you bloody minx and it's absolute torture," she sucked the lobe into his mouth and Emma fought to suppress a shudder.

"Not at all Killian, I'm just here to eat. I think I'll rejoin the others."

Slipping out from the enclosed space, she sauntered back to the table hearing the distinct groan and muttered curses.

At the table, she placed herself strategically across from him so that she could run her foot up and down his leg enjoying the tense looks and high pitched voice that came out when she drifted higher. Eventually, on a particularly adventurous scouting mission, he caught fold of her ankle and kept it in his lap, stroking absent-mindedly at the exposed skin. Part of her wondered if anyone was aware of the game of footsie going on, however, the other couples of the table seemed equally caught up in each other, to busy to notice; that is until Tink spoke up.

"Works gonna pick up soon and I get the feeling we won't be able to hang out as much, so I suggest we use this weekend to our full advantage. Anyone got any ideas about what we could do?"

The group fell into silent contemplation.

"We could go to the music rooms and have a jam session, Emma missed a few of the others and they weren't really the same without her mad tambourine skills."

Emma didn't know whether to scoff or hug Jefferson. He was right, because of Neal she hadn't been around and loved their jams despite how bad they ended up being. There was agreement from everyone and they figured they could work something else out later to keep them occupied.

It was a short walk from Arendelle to the music block but it was damn cold. Mary-Margaret tucked herself into David as did Regina and Robin. Belle, Ruby, Tink, Victor, Jeff and Will formed a sort of penguin huddle, alternating who got to walk in the middle. Killian pulled Emma into his side, wrapped her up in his coat and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked as he smiled down and pressed his face into her hair.

"I'm actually perfectly content as I am."

Now would have been a good time to slip out the L word, but their friends were surrounding them and Emma was kind of hoping for privacy. Instead she teasingly hit him the sleeve that hung over her hand and slid an arm around his waist to tuck into his jeans front pocket. His grin was evident and he didn't care to hide it.

August, Graham and Liam were waiting outside for them with Kristoff, who had apparently been abandoned by his girlfriend for the day, all four complaining loudly about the cold until the girls rushed forward to bundle them up in a hug. The inside was noticeably warmer and they all removed the few layers they'd accumulated heading towards their usual room only to discover it was occupied.

Inside was a tall brunette girl, fiddling with mics and a synthesiser. Emma had no idea who she was but the guys in the band didn't seem fazed and strode in with Killian at the front. The others shrugged and followed to be apart of the greeting that was transpiring.

"Guys this is Milah," said Killian gesturing to the unknown girl, "S he's the music major we share this space with occasionally."

Milah looked around at everyone with a half smile but her attention quickly reverted to Killian, much to Emma's distaste.

"Honestly Killian you make it sound like such a hassle," she rested a hand on his arm, "Sharing space with _you_ is definitely no trouble at all." There were a few raised eyebrows and clenched jaws from the girls at the blatant flirting. Belle sidled up to Emma incase she needed the support.

"I never said it was any trouble," replied Killian, "It's great sharing this space with you too. We actually came here to jam if you wanted to join us."

Killian didn't know what he was doing, to him Milah was just a very nice and friendly girl. Her flirting went straight over his head. His devotion to Emma made him blind and in this instant he was blind to the hurt eyes of his girlfriend.

"That actually sounds really nice," squealed Milah so loudly even Ruby flinched, "I was just playing around with some different ABBA songs. If one of you could synth and drum for me, I can show you." Will and David stepped up whilst the others took to the couches around the edge of the room. Eventually there was no space left and Emma stood awkwardly not sure what to do, part of her wanted Killian to notice but he was absorbed in the set up of the instruments, so she dropped her eyes and went to sit on the floor.

"Hey Duckling," called Liam, "Why don't you come and sit on your favourites lap." He was teasing her but she could see the understanding behind his eyes and smiled gratefully.

"Favourite might be a bit of a push, but I'll take you up on the offer anyway."

She placed herself softly on his knees and he leaned in to whisper, "Don't let it get to you. My brother is crazy mad for you, this girl isn't anything to him."

Emma just nodded and turned back to the performance that had just started. What she saw made her teeth grind.

Milah had set up behind a mic and her gaze fixed on Killian while she sang;

 _People everywhere_ _  
_ _A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

Her hips started swinging and her eyes didn't move from their point of focus.

 _We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean_

 _Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets.  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous_

The song went on and on and never once did Milah even try to pretend she wasn't singing to Killian. Liam squeezed her around the middle and Graham took hold of one of her hands trying to sooth her by tracing idle patterns. Ruby and Regina were glaring at Milah intensely. If the saying 'if looks could kill' was true, she would be dead several times over in a variety of cruel and exotic manners. Robin and Tink were watching Killian who seemed unaware of the current serenade, and was instead nodding his head in time and trying to work out what the guitar chords would be, his attention on his hands. This seemed to frustrate Milah because as soon as _Voulez-vous_ had ended, she launched straight into _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_  
Emma had had enough by now and announced quietly that she was going to grab some coffee from the reception area. Killian finally looked up as he watched her leave and tried to reach for her hand, but she dodged it and kept moving, so that he slumped back in confusion. Milah had seen the exchange and realised what was keeping her from her goal and knew she had to up her game.

Outside of the room, Emma was waiting for the coffee machine to warm up and ripping apart napkins in frustration. She heard the sound of the door opening and turned to see Victor's heading poking out, "Hey Em, Killian's gonna play a bit now and he asked me to come and get you back in if that's okay."  
"Sure Vic, I'll be two seconds." The door shut and she sighed, pouring out her coffee and putting a smile on her face as if everything was fine. But it wasn't.  
Apparently it wasn't Killian playing, it was Killian accompanying Milah while she undoubtedly tried to seduce him. He watched from his place in the centre of the room, as Emma sunk into his seat, shaking her head when Regina whispered something in her ear and studiously avoiding meeting his eyes. His heart hurt and he had no idea what it was that he'd done. Milah coughed to get his attention and he reluctantly looked down to his guitar and started to play.

Everyone on the sofas stifled a disgusted snort because of course Milah had chosen to end her game with making Killian duet _Lay all your love on me._ She was clutching her mic and grabbing at her hair, sinking to the ground before rising back up to latch onto Killian's arm. What was entertaining though was watching her grow angrier as Killian stared determinedly at Emma and sang directly to her, ignoring the brunette who was rubbing her body all over him.  
 _'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do_

 _Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_Emma's gaze slowly lifted to finally meet his and he couldn't help but smirk at the blush that took over her face as her lips quirked and she nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, fluttering her lashes. His smirk broadened and he managed to lose himself in the lyrics that were definitely for his Swan. Milah was raging by the end, practically spitting each word out with her death glare fixed on the blonde who continued to ignore her. The last note was played and Milah was prepared to throw down but Killian stopped her;  
"If we're doing ABBA songs, I have a couple that I'd like to try but maybe M&M, you wouldn't mind helping me out?" Mary-Margaret looked confused but got up anyway to join the band who were now huddled around the grand piano. Smiling to each other they picked up their instruments.

 _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
_ There was a collective snort as Killian began to play and sing with his Spanish guitar. They could see him trying to remain serious but his typical grin broke out soon enough, especially when Mary-Margaret joined with the harmonies.  
 _Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together  
_They began to walk across the room to Emma, who froze and tried to back away but was held in place by a grinning Tink and August. Who screamed with laughter when they started to belt the chorus.  
 _Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

Eventually, they all got up and started to dance around, singing along, dramatically falling to their knees or throwing their arms into the air. When I say all, I mean everyone but Milah, who watched the spectacle with disgust, especially when somebody chucked Emma a tambourine so that she could stand back to back with Killian and play along. When they all had finished and were laughing hysterically, she clapped slowly and sarcastically.  
"I never knew you were all so _gifted._ Really that tambourine work would have been truly impressive in the first grade."  
Ruby went to make a comment but was cut off by Emma, "What as impressive as slut dropping all over an uninterested guy? If you want impressive, I'll show you impressive. Graham, Will, Jeff, David, Regina and Tink could I borrow you?"  
The rest took their seats and Liam leaned across to smirk evilly at Milah, "I would warn you not to poke the dragon, _but_ you already have. Enjoy your roasting."

The familiar music began and Emma, not caring that she could only be considered an average singer, grabbed the mic and belted it for all she was worth with Regina and Tink going for it along side her with some truly inspired choreography.  
 _My my  
At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself_

 _And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose  
Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo  
_They finished with a flourish, a standing ovation and Milah storming out when Killian picked Emma up in an ecstatic hug, completely ignoring the exit of the brunette girl. 

~E&K~

They stayed in the music room for most of the day creating rock versions of nursery rhymes or trying to hit the top notes in power ballads. At one point Killian subtly pulled Emma from the room to talk things over.  
"Were you okay earlier love, everything seemed fine but then you got really upset and I didn't know what happened or what I'd done and I'm sorry but please tell me so I an help and make it better." He was rambling again, so she reached up to cup his cheek, watching the tension vanish as he leaned into her palm, breath tickling her face as he let out a shuddering sigh.  
"It wasn't you, it was Milah. She was all over you and you didn't seem to notice a thing and I thought that maybe you were ignoring me because you liked her and it hurt watching her rub her chest and god knows what else up against my boyfriend."  
"Oh god Swan I'm such an idiot. I always just thought she was really friendly. She was always extra nice to me but today something changed and I didn't realise she felt that way, but _I swear to you Swan_ , it is in no way reciprocated. All I want is you, all I'm ever going to want is you, I promise, I'm sorry."  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You were just to sweet to realise that a girl was flirting with you. Lost your mojo Jones?" His face went from apologetic to devious in one second flat.  
"Why Swan, I assure you my mojo is intact, as is everything else don't you worry."  
"Who said I was worrying?"  
"I can read between the lines."  
" _Sure you can,"_ she whispered leaning in as he mirrored her, _"_ Now come on Romeo there is a triangle in there with my name on it." With that she abruptly stepped back causing him to trip and stumble into the space she'd just vacated.  
"Vixen," she heard over her giggle fit.

After what must have been hours of Will's interesting renditions and a panty dropping duet by Robin and Killian they decided to leave campus in search of food. Having heard all about the date, Mary-Margaret and David insisted they went to Emma and Killian's restaurant, where the staff had to push four tables together just to accommodate the large group. To their amusement Walsh was once again the server but felt far less inclined to start anything, especially when Liam cracked his knuckles and pulled off his jacket to reveal the biceps barely contained by his Navy t-shirt; there was quite a lot of jokes directed his way after that and only Tink stood up for him, leading to catcalls and a rearrangement of seats so that the two could sit next to each other.

Emma sat by happily watching the chaos unfold and reminding herself again how lucky she was to have found this group of people that she could call a family. They meant the world to her and she knew she wouldn't be who she was today if not for them. Suddenly, there was a wetness behind her eyes and she snatched up Killian's hand to remain anchored. He glanced in her direction, scanning her face and obviously finding something there so that he lifted their entwined hands and kissed her lingeringly on the palm...which naturally drew Will's attention who started to fake gag until he was hit on the side of the head by a well aimed spoon.

Pooling their money after dinner, they managed to leave a decent sized tip for their servers who had nearly been rushed off their feet carrying all the dishes back and forth, although two of them were girls and apparently the selection of male eye-candy at the table was enough of a motivating factor to keep from complaining. The same could be said for the other male waiter beside Walsh who at first looked irritated but a well timed, 'Oh I need to lean over to reach the salt shaker but this top is quite low cut' move from Regina, silenced him fairly quickly. Eventually they were up and on their way, waving to the staff and some of the customers that they recognised. Kristoff suggested that they rent a movie series and stock up on snacks and have a movie marathon night in the common room of Arendelle, to which everybody hastily agreed.

Choosing the movie proved to be a whole new level of challenging. A fiery debate started up that had to be settled by a best of fifteen round of rock paper scissors, which Liam won resulting in a pair of very happy Jones brothers basically skipping down the street singing the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ theme tune. In Arendelle they split up to change into even more casual lounge clothes, Emma deciding to keep the t-shirt but add cotton shorts, a cardigan and slipper socks to the mix. She and Mary-Margaret grabbed their comforters and a couple of cushions before padding down to the common room which was mostly empty save for a few people chatting and playing pool. On the floor in front of the TV was Kristoff, August, Will and Robin, settling in and aligning the disk in preparation. Emma picked a spot on the ground to set up camp so that she could lean back against one of the chairs which would also be useful as a food shelf, proven by when she snagged a bowl of popcorn from a passing Liam and tucking it safely out of the reach of the overly greedy boys who had started to move in. The rest of their group filed in, picking their seats and snuggling down into the most comfortable positions. Emma ended up between Killian's legs wrapped up in both of their blankets, forming a giant cocoon against the cold of the room. Considering Killian was like a human radiator all by himself, she was extremely cosy and warm when the opening titles played.

It became quickly evident that the guys had no ability to sit still when there was action on screen and dramatic music in the background, they were soon choreographing extreme sword (read pillow) fights, until the girls complained loudly and begged them to sit back down to which they eventually complied. They were about half way into _Dead Man's Chest_ when Killian began to stroke patterns across her stomach, causing Emma to sigh happily and try to think unsexy thoughts so that she didn't jump him. If only to get him to stop, she captured his hands holding them in her lap and tilting her head to rest against his cheek. It wasn't enough to deter him. They'd all just sung along to Yo-Ho Haul Together when his lips started making their way up and down her neck. A small whimper escaped her that she desperately tried to cover with a cough that she was certain no one was buying. Not that it mattered because it seems the other couples had had similar ideas and were in similar states of making out. Robin was nosing at Regina's jaw, Ruby was caressing Victor's thighs, Mary-Margaret and David were stealing kisses and the awkward not quite couples that were Liam and Tink and Belle and Will had their arms around each other.

By _World's End,_ Emma gave up entirely and shifted so that she was sitting on Killian's lap, facing him and grazing her teeth against the sensitive flesh around his ears until he was squirming underneath her and tugging at her chin to gain access to her mouth. They kissed long and deep for what felt like the whole three hour movie but was only around twenty minutes, coming away bruised lipped and breathless but grinning like idiots all the same. She stayed on his lap but curled so she could face the screen and still have the expanse of his neck and jaw to explore with her mouth and whisper sweet nothings into.

It was getting late, but they quietly protested when Graham suggested they maybe save _On Stranger Tides_ for the next day. With a yawn he pressed play on the next disk as everyone shuffled and idly snacked to try and keep awake. Emma could feel the tiredness in Killian as his whole form slumped and his ministrations became feather light and oh so tender. It came to her all of a sudden as he was slowly mouthing at her temple, to out of it to properly kiss her. She rotated her torso and proceeded to slide a hand threw his hair multiple times and then gently down his face. His forehead dropped to her shoulder and she turned further to kiss the side of his head and whisper in his ear.

 _"I love you."_

 **Author's Note: Mwhahaha! Cliff hangers. Once again, truly sorry for the delay I promise to be better because you guys deserve it especially with all the season 5 drama that's going down. Anyway read, review or don't whatever you like but please stay tuned. Coming up in chapter 14: the aftermath of those three words.**

 **Stay beautiful my loves :)**


	14. Accidentally In Love

**A/N: And we're back. Hello to you all my lovely readers and thank you as always for the follows, favourites and reviews. Sorry to leave you hanging as there has been quite a bit of anticipation for this next instalment so I shan't keep you any longer.**

 **Be warned there are many feels ahead but also a hell of a lot of angst.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my brain.**

 **Chapter 14: Accidentally In Love**

 _Emma could feel the tiredness in Killian as his whole form slumped and his ministrations became feather light and oh so tender. It came to her all of a sudden as he was slowly mouthing at her temple, to out of it to properly kiss her. She rotated her torso and proceeded to slide a hand threw his hair multiple times and then gently down his face. His forehead dropped to her shoulder and she turned further to kiss the side of his head and whisper in his ear._

 _ _"I love you."__

~E&K~

" _I love you."_ Killian heard Emma's near silent confession and slowly raised his head from where it rested against her shoulder, to look into her eyes.

"What?" he asked, not daring to hope for a second that this was actually true and that he wasn't having some elaborate dream of his own imagining.

"I love you," Emma replied nervously, a bit of the light leaving her eyes when he didn't instantly respond.

All he could do was stare. Words failed in the moment that he'd spent over four years waiting for. Caught up in his own euphoria, he only just noticed the fear and rejection enter his Swan's gaze as she tried to dismount him.

 _There would be none of that._

"We're going for more popcorn," Killian announced to the group, receiving only tired sounds and non-committed shrugs in return, before he grabbed Emma's hand and practically dragged her from the room.

"Killian what the-" Emma tried to say once they were outside, but was swiftly interrupted by the crash of his lips against hers, the force of his longing sending them both stumbling back until they were pressed against the hall wall. A gasp escaped her as Killian's hands reached around to her ass, pulling her firmly against him and he used the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue like the pirate he claimed to be. Her own hands groped at him of their own accord, seeking purchase on any available surface: his arms, shoulders, ass, face, hair, and eventually, without any permission, her leg slowly began to inch its way up until it was draped securely over his hip. He grabbed the back of her thigh, bringing her that one millimetre closer so that she could feel his own desire resting tightly against hers, which acted as a very abrupt wake up call, making her push him away.

He fell back looking hurt and confused by her sudden detachment, a splinter of ice piercing his heart as she seemed to fold back in on herself, wrapping both arms around her middle and hunching her shoulders as if to keep him at bay.

"Emma..." he started to say softly, but she flinched back from his advance with one hand up to halt him.

"Don't," she whispered, "Please just don't." He watched as a few tears began to slip slowly down her cheeks that were still flushed from the activities they were previously engaged in. "You don't have to say anything Killian, I mean, the fact that you didn't kind of says it all. I understand, it's nothing new to me, I just...I thought that this might be different, that maybe you- but I guess I was wrong. Neal was right; I am just an unlovable orphan who's only good for a quick fuck."

At that she took off down the hall towards the stairs. For only a second Killian was frozen, his brain processing through the information until two things became clear: 1. Neal was a huge dick and was owed a solid right hook on their next encounter, and 2. He hadn't said _it_ back.

After that one second, Killian took off, sprinting after Emma and taking the stairs three at a time. He burst through the doors onto their floor just a few metres behind her. She continued to run and was soon wrestling her door open, attempting to slam it shut, but Killian grabbed it just in time and pushed it back so that he could crowd into the room.

"Please stop-" Emma cried but was cut off as he seized her up in a bone crushing hug.

"You are the most beautiful, _infuriating_ woman I have ever had the fortune to come across Emma we need to get you a middle name Swan," he spoke into her ear as her body tensed and relaxed ever so slightly. "Now there are two things that I need to do. One is to get both of our brothers and take them over to the gold dorms to destroy that Neal arse-hole who has been poisoning your ears with lies; but right now that will have to wait because first I need to tell you how much I love you." He felt rather than heard Emma's sharp intake of breath and pushed her slowly back so that he could rest his forehead against hers.

"Emma my love, I have loved you for so long now. Since the day we met in that corridor and you first looked up I was a gonna. At first I wasn't sure it was anything more than a teenage crush, but then you allowed me to get to know you and I fell even more in love; with your laugh, with your smile, your quick wit and no nonsense attitude. When I watched you floor that guy who tried to get with you at Ruby's birthday party, I swear I have never been more turned on in my life. Then I was torn away from you, forced to go back to Ireland and it broke my heart. Every day for two years, I thought of nothing but you, counting down the minutes until I would be by your side again. For over four years I have wanted nothing and no one but you and that is never going to change, not now, _not ever. I love you Emma Swan,_ to the ends of the world and time itself I love you, through everything and anything I will wait for you. You are my love and my light and I'm sorry for hurting you, but it's brought us here to this moment and _bloody hell_ Swan do I love you, with all my heart, I love you."

Emma looked into the ocean blue eyes of the man who had just laid his soul bare to her and finally saw the truth. In his gaze she could see years worth of memories but from the angle of his devotion to her. Every time he'd hugged her, him helping her move in with Ruth and David, the weekend he spent playing nurse for her when she was ill, sitting through the Princess Bride a thousand times whenever she felt inadequate. Pushing away the creepy boys who threw themselves at her, shouting down the cheerleaders who were cruel, putting down the football players who catcalled when she passed. She looked on as he, the most popular and hottest guy in their grade, turned down girl after girl and took her to school events instead saying it was just as friends because he didn't want to lose her. Emma saw all of this and realised how truly blind she had been.

"Killian." she breathed and hurled herself back into his embrace, where he easily caught her as she knew he

always would. His arms came around around she shoulders, one hand stroking her back the other lost in her hair whilst she sobbed into his shirt.

"Sssh darling," he murmured, "It's okay, please don't cry. I'm here Swan, I've got you."

"I-I love you," she choked out, "I love you so damn much you bastard."

Killian chuckled and was happy to feel a small laugh of her own reverberate through his chest.

"I love you too Swan," he said, kissing her temple and rocking them slowly.

~E&K~

Eventually they returned to the common room (with a bowl of popcorn) only to find their friends had mostly fallen asleep. There were enough blankets and pillows around to make the floor comfortable, so they decided to set up camp for the night and watch the rest of the movie before trying to get some rest. Emma went to hit the floor, but Killian beat her down and tugged her back into his lap in order to cradle her close and make sure she

knew how loved she was. They remained close together until the credits rolled and Emma slid up to retrieve the disk and shut off the TV. By that time, Killian was laid out on the floor and patted the space in front of him. She happily snuggled down into his warmth, chest to back with his lips on her neck.

"I love you," he whispered just as sleep began to claim him.

"I love you too," she replied, drifting away into some of the most peaceful rest she'd had in her life.

~E&K~

In the morning the group was roused by the sounds of the rest of the building heading for food and, after working out the kinks from their muscles and packing their things away, they soon followed. Pulling up four extra chairs for Liam, August, Graham and Kristoff, the table was even more crowded and full of life than usual. Emma sat as close to Killian as was possible, so that every time one of them moved, their thighs, arms or hands would touch and a lingering glance would be exchanged. The table obviously noticed, those like Tink and Mary-Margaret sensing the shift in their relationship and trying not to 'aw', whereas those like Will and Victor were more obtuse and pretended to vomit into their hands. Naturally the couple were to absorbed in each other to care, even when Killian got roped into a conversation with Liam and Jefferson, he kept one hand closed tightly around Emma's, resting them on his leg and occasionally trailing his thumb across her knuckles.

The sound of his phone cut off conversation momentarily, but Killian waved to signal that everyone should continue but at a lower volume level. Emma listened in on bits of conversation, her shoulders slumping when she realised Killian was getting called in to work, so she'd be forced to spend the day without him.

"Okay, no problem Melody. I'll try to be there in 30...alright see you in a bit." He hung up and looked down at Emma who was still fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"That was the store. Melody has to take off for the day because of family issues and needs me to take over," he said with a sigh noticing the slight dejection in his girlfriends eyes.

"Hey," he said quietly, "You know I'd much rather spend the day with you, and before you say a word, I'm not going to make you come to work with me because you'll be bored out of your mind."

Emma pouted. She had been about to interrupt and suggest that exact thing, but she knew he was right and it wasn't like either of them weren't going to survive a day apart, she'd see him later.

"You better get me some candy on your way back Jones to compensate the make out time I'm going to miss."

He chuckled and leant forward to whisper into her ear,

"I love you Swan."

At which point he got up and said his goodbyes to everybody else. Just as he reached the door Emma yelled,

"There'd better be gummy bears!"

In return she received a salute and a wink before he vanished from sight and she let out a heavy sigh. They would both survive for one day. Nothing was gonna happen.

~E&K~

It was late...well not that late, it was only around seven thirty, but being winter, the sky was already the colour of pitch and the moon was out casting a soft white light in the dark patches between the street lights. Killian had locked up _The Sirens Lair_ and was just leaving the small corner shop with a bag of gummy bears tucked under his arm. He wasn't looking where he was going, trying to send a quick text to Emma saying he'd be back in about ten minutes, when he walked smack bang into someone causing them to stumble back.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry mate I wasn't-" He cut off noticing the figure in front of him was in fact Neal who was swaying on the spot, and judging by the odour coming off of him, he'd been drinking and for quite a while to.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the British bastard who stole my girl," he slurred advancing on Killian, "What are you doing here you fucker?"

Resisting the urge to cover his nose _and_ punch the obviously wasted man, Killian rolled his eyes and tried to side step around Neal.

"OI!," the drunk yelled, "I'm not finished with you."

"Yeah well I'm done with you," retorted Killian, approaching a stop light and waiting for the change.

" _I said_ ," spat Neal who'd somehow got right up behind him, "I'm not finished with you."

Shoving him hard in the chest, Neal sent Killian stumbling back into the street.

There was a flash of headlights, a blaring horn and a screech of brakes.

Killian felt an almighty pain and then the world went black.

~E&K~

Emma checked her phone again. It was eight o'clock, Killian should have been back twenty minutes ago. She had no idea where he was or what was keeping him and it was making her jumpy and anxious.

"Chill Ems," said August from the other side of the pool table, "He's probably found a new guitar that's caught his fancy or is busy trying to seek out the best candy in the world for you. He'll be back soon, so stop worrying and take the shot."

She did as he asked, mostly. She took her shot and sunk two more stripes but went straight back into fidgeting with her cue and allowing her eyes to flit between her friends and the door, waiting impatiently for her boyfriend to burst in and sweep her off her feet.

In the corner of the room on one of the couches, Liam was chatting with Tink and Belle when his phone lit up with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

" **Hello, is this Liam Jones?"**

"It is, who are you?"

" **My name is Rose I work at the Storybrooke General Hospital, I'm calling about your brother."**

"Killian?" Liam asked not wanting to know what was about to come. Upon hearing his brothers name, Emma had flown across the room and was now leaning over him with fear written all over her features.

" **I'm sorry to inform you that Killian has been in an accident. We've called your mother but there the voicemail said she was out of state. You are his next of kin and we need you to come down here."**

Liam gulped, "Is he...?"

" **He's not dead, he was taken straight into examination and I believe his surgery will be starting shortly."**

"I'll be there soon, thank you for calling me. Good bye." He looked up at the assembled group who were all panicking around him, his eyes drifted to where Emma stood beside him and could see the tears threatening to spill over and the tremor that was running through her body.

"Emma, I need the keys to the bug, we've gotta go now."

~E&K~

Emma, Liam, David and Mary-Margaret burst through the doors of Storybrooke General and headed straight for then reception desk. They had all split up into different cars and with Liam's adrenaline fuelling his driving, the bug had been pushed to it's limits and they'd arrived first. Skidding to a halt and slightly out of breath the eldest Jones spoke,

"Hi, my name is Liam Jones. I got a call that said my brother Killian was in an accident, can you tell me anything."

The receptionist looked up in sympathy at the ragged group of young adults not old enough to be out of college.

"I'll just page the doctor who has the details if you'd like to take a seat over there."

Sitting still was obviously put of the question, but the four of them moved away to stand by the chairs and wait impatiently for the doctors arrival. Fortunately they weren't waiting long.

"Mr Jones?" A voice called out and they managed to wave down the man in the white coat who extended his hand in greeting.

"Mr Jones, my name is Dr Baymax, I've been over seeing the care of your brother."

"How is he? What happened?" Liam practically begged.

"From what we were told by passing pedestrians who witnessed the accident, a drunk man was following your brother, shouting at him the whole time, when he didn't receive a rise, it seems he pushed Killian out into the road and into the path of an oncoming car. Fortunately, the driver had their wits about them and managed to brake soon enough and swerve slightly so that the impact wasn't as serious; he is currently being patched up for the few cuts and bruises he gained. The man responsible for the incident is currently having his stomach pumped while the police are waiting for his father to arrive so that the issue may be handled."

At which point Robert Gold limped into the building escorted by two police officers.

Emma noticed and let out a tear filled cry of hate and anguish,

"Neal," she sobbed in an explanation to the others who looked confused, "That's Neal's father. He did this, he attacked Killian, he's the reason...oh god no...I'm the reason! This was about me, I guarantee this was about me, and now Killian-Killian, he oh my god..." Emma's legs collapsed from underneath her and she hit the floor hard, rocking back and forth, struggling to breathe through the mass of tears spilling down her face and into her mouth.

"Everybody back up, she's having a panic attack," she heard faintly in the background, not being able to focus on anything but the thoughts of guilt and self loathing that were playing on repeat through her head.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain across her cheek and everything came back into focus. Dr Baymax shifted away having done half the job allowing Liam to crouch in front of the broken blonde and try to sooth her.

"Hey Emma look at me," he commanded, watching her watery eyes attempt to lock onto his face, "This isn't your fault. Neal is the one to blame, even if he was angry at Killian about you, it's still his fault. He ruined your relationship and you both moved on but he obviously couldn't stand to see how much happier you were without him. Please do not put this on yourself, because you are completely innocent and my little brothers gonna need you."

"Younger," Emma corrected automatically and Liam grinned slightly.

"You're right. My _younger_ brother is gonna need you and so am I. So please be strong Duckling and stop blaming yourself because you know Killian will be having none of that and it'll be who gets to face his wrath once he finds out I wasn't looking after his girlfriend."

Emma choked on a laugh that quickly dissolved into a sob as she collapsed into Liam's arms.

"What if the last thing I ever said to him was _'There'd better be gummy bears?'_ "

"He was found with a bag of gummy bears clutched in his hands," interrupted the Doctor but this only made Emma cry harder, "Oh god! I'm so sorry, I've never been good at dealing with emotion, would you like a hug or something?"

Safe to say that once they had all the details on Killian (A few broken ribs, heavy bruising and cuts on his face; they were checking for internal bleeding.) they sent Dr Baymax away so that they could deal with their fear and anxiety alone.

~E&K~

An hour and a half later, the group, who had all arrived, had taken over most of the reception area. David had his arms wrapped around a tearful Mary-Margaret, Robin and Regina were also joined constantly by the hand. Belle and Tink were comforting Liam as he moved between sitting and pacing. Ruby and Victor were making sure everyone had food or drink when they wanted it before rejoining Will, Jefferson, Graham and August who were keeping an eye on Emma and pulling her back every time she started to slip into a panic attack, or hugging her tightly whenever the tears started to fall. They'd had a rotation of who would ask the doctors for news but so far there'd been little luck. The most they'd discovered was that Killian was still in surgery under thorough examination, the driver was fine and would be out by morning and that Neal was still unconscious under the watchful eyes of his father and a few cops.

By eleven pm, the fear had gone up a notch at the lack of knowledge on Killian's condition so that they were all huddled closely together and Emma had wound up on Liam's lap so that they could clutch at each other and share in a level of worry that the others couldn't quite understand. At eleven fifteen, a doctor in blue scrubs appeared and asked for Mr Jones.

They were all up in an instant and surging forward to find out what was going on,

"Mr Jones, I'm happy to say you're brother is going to be fine. We've kept an eye on him for a long time and there is no sign of internal bleeding. His wounds should heal up fairly swiftly and he'll be back to normal in a month or so. Right now he's still under the influence of the anaesthetic, but should be waking up shortly. If you would like you can go and see him."

Liam nodded frantically and he started forward with Emma hot on his heels only to be halted again by the doctor's arm.

"I'm sorry miss, family only," he said with a pointed look at the other eleven. Liam watched as Emma's lower lip trembled and her body started to shake from restrained sobs, but she still took a step back and gaze him a wobbly smile to convince him to go on ahead.

"She is family," Liam stated firmly, returning his gaze to the doctor as if daring him to argue.

Apparently even seasoned professionals who had to abide by the rules, were not immune to the Liam Jones death glare, as was shown when the doctor swiftly waved Emma forward and dated off to some place or other, probably to find his dignity. The two of them then made their way through the long, sterile corridors of the hospital to where room 305 was and Killian was waiting.

Liam didn't hesitate to push open the door and sweep inside claiming one of the chairs by the bed, Emma however was suddenly reluctant and hovered uncertainly, half in and half out of the room. It pained her to see him this way. Her handsome boyfriend with cuts criss-crossing his cheeks and bruises on practically every uncovered piece of skin. However, he still had that same young, relaxed, boyish look about him even in his wounded state which brought a small smile to her lips that grew slightly as his fingers twitched and his eyes began to flutter open.

~E&K~

His head was pounding and there was a strong ache in his ribs. These were the first things Killian noticed as he fought his way to consciousness. The second was that he was obviously in hospital and his brother was beaming down at him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Liam wha-" he broke off with a cough noting how his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Here younger brother, drink this...slowly," Liam admonished as Killian attempted to gulp it down in one.

"You never call me younger brother, only ever little," he stated having _slowly_ finished his water and watching the smirk spread over his brother's face.

"Yes well, fortunately for you, you had someone out there to put me in my place."

"Swan," he breathed, "How is she Liam? Is she okay?"

There was a loud huff from the door jam, and he finally looked up to notice the blonde angel in his room.

"Seriously? You're the one who was in a freakin' accident, and you're asking if I'm okay? I swear to god Killian Jones..." she said, choking towards the end as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

" _Oh Emma love._ Come here," he begged, but she shook her head and even made to leave, "Emma?"

" _I can't_. Killian, I can't. This is all my fault!" she wailed, "Neal did this to you and it was probably because of me and now, now you're in hospital and you could have died all because I wanted fucking gummy bears and I could have lost you and...and..." Emma was forced to stop and Killian started to panic as he watched her entire frame shake and her eyes lose focus. Liam however, was up in an instant and gripping her shoulders tightly until her body relaxed enough for him to drag over to the bed and plop her down on the edge next to Killian who immediately reached over and took her hand.

He could see her attempting to fight it, to not lean in to his touch and to blame herself for every little scratch on his body, but he could also see her losing the battle until she eventually gave up and curled into his side, desperately trying to avoid causing him pain by putting pressure on his ribs. But Killian didn't care. With a gentle tug she was even closer with her arm over his waist and her face against his collar bone where he could feel the tears pooling.

"Sssh love, it's okay, I'm okay, I've got you. Seriously brother you let her let herself believe that she is somehow responsible for this?" Liam tried to argue that he had in fact argued against that very point, but Killian had already started up again. "Don't cry love, it's not your fault, not even a little bit, not at all. It's fine, everything's fine except now I'm going to be even more ruggedly handsome with my manly cuts and bruises. You may have to fight off the entire female population of Misthaven."

That succeeded in making both her and his brother snort.

"You know I'd win," he heard her mumble in to the skin of his throat.

"Of course you would darling, I have every faith in you," he responded, tilting his face down and ignoring the twinge of pain that it caused, to kiss her lingeringly on the temple.

"I love you," Emma breathed, imprinting the words onto his body with her lips.

"I love you too," Killian said, not caring one little bit about his brothers shocked expression as he held his Swan securely to his chest.

 **Author's Note: So there is that. I hope you all enjoyed. I thought myself truly hilarious with the title because they are in love and Killian was in an accident...see, it's clever. Anyway please feel free to drop a review happy, hateful (although hopefully not) or any ideas about what you want to happen later on in the story. Coming up in chapter 15: Killian's recovery and justice must be served.**

 **Stay beautiful lovelies :)**


	15. My First, My Last, My Everything

**Author's Note: First and foremost I would like to apologise for the ridiculously long delay in between updates. It's been a rough few weeks with school, stress and general life so I'm pretty psyched to be back in the U.D world. I'm gonna try and pump up the fluff a little for this one considering the drama and angst we're dealing with in the show. Again sorry, and please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 15: My First, My Last, My Everything**

Killian awoke to the feeling of something warm and heavy draped across his slightly aching stomach. Blinking heavily against the overly bright hospital lights, he angled his head to glance down at his torso seeing the familiar head of blonde tresses splayed out against the stark white sheets. Emma had insisted upon staying with Liam overnight in Killian's room in case he _'spontaneously combusted or something,'_ also arguing that she wouldn't sleep with him on the bed because he knew that she had a tendency to starfish on occasion and she point blank refused to hurt him anymore that he already was with her bed hogging.

Liam had snorted, Killian had rolled his eyes but Emma remained resolute and put on a big show about how comfortable the chair was and how snuggley the blankets were.

There was a twinge in his ribs and a lot of resistance from the bandages as Killian reached down to stroke her hair, but in his mind it was totally worth it _especially_ when Emma sighed deeply in her sleep and seemed to gravitate more towards the gentle comfort that his hand was providing.

The hospitable door shifted open slowly and quietly, and glancing up, Killian saw that it was Liam trying to stealthily re enter the room with what seemed to be breakfast in his hand. _Trying_ being the operative word in this case as the overall quiet effect was ruined by him singing his own theme tune then stubbing his toe and swearing loudly.  
"Good morning to you too brother," Killian said with a wicked grin as Liam whirled around nearly sending the fruits of his expedition to the cafeteria flying.  
"You're a smug, little bastard did you know that? If you weren't already in hospital and if your girlfriend wasn't currently acting as a human shield, I would totally nail you to the wall right now."  
"Oh I'm sure you would, but see I _am_ currently in hospital _and_ I have this bloody gorgeous woman to seek revenge on my behalf if you would ever try such a mutinous act."

Liam smiled knowingly down at his little brother, "Well now that it's official that you two are in _love..._ I think I will agree with you on the revenge point. Besides, and don't you dare ever tell her this, I have a sneaking suspicion that Emma could take me in a fight."

"Oh she most definitely could Liam, but then again that's not hard."

Unfortunately, Emma chose the exact moment that Liam decided to throw a handful of bright blue jello at his brother to sit up, and ended up receiving the full force of it in her face.

"Urgh- WHAT THE HELL!"

The now very awake and very pissed blonde flicked the jelly out of her eyes before fixing her gaze on the face of the man in the doorway who looked torn between fearing for his life or laughing himself to death.

"LIAM JONES! YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE A WORLD OF PAIN!"

Emma proceeded to launch herself from her chair, tackling the oldest Jones around the middle so that he landed heavily on the floor pinned beneath her weight. She then grabbed two of the yogurts he'd brought with him, ripped off the lids with her teeth and dumped the contents all over his face.

Killian sat in bed, choking in his laughter and clutching at his aching ribs as his girlfriend smeared the liquid-y mess all over his brothers face and into his hair while Liam struggled in vain to try and throw her off. The pain in his sides started to burn and his tears soon were falling for that reason rather than the comedy of the moment.

Suddenly, a small whirlwind of a person came bursting into the room, freezing at the sight she was met with. Two people wrestling on the floor covered in what appeared to be yogurt, the other lying in his hospital bed clutching at his sides riding the line between hilarity and extreme hurt.

"Killian!" The new comer shrieked before dashing over to push his hair back and try to soothe whatever pain she could.

"Hey mum," he gritted out from between his teeth as sweat started to bead at his forehead.

"Mum?" the two wrestlers echoed and were soon up and at Serena Jones' side. Liam looked shocked and Emma panicked at the sudden turn Killian had made and were about to speak when a nurse darted in.

"We noticed a large spike in the heart rate readings in this room," she explained to no-one in particular, "Mr Jones I need you to take deep breaths and I'll just inject the painkillers here."

Killian nodded and made a valiant attempt to steady himself, taking as deep a breath as he could through the agony of his injuries and keeping both hands gripped tightly in the sheets. His heart rate began to slow and he felt the gentle numbing effect of the painkillers as they began to drift through his bloodstream. He relaxed back into his pillows and used the button at his side to raise the bed slightly into a more upright seating position, just as the nurse rounded on the two dairy covered youths.

"May I please remind you that this is a place of healing, _not_ some jungle gym where you can come to gallivant around like a couple of brainless apes. Mr Jones is trying to make a recovery from what could have potentially been a very serious accident and the two of you are not assisting in his physical, spiritual and emotional healing process. Either you can both quietly leave now...or I can have security come and forcefully remove you from the-"

The nurse was cut off by Serena suddenly getting up in her face,

"I am very appreciative of your concern for my son but you will not be forcefully removing anybody from this room. Now if you don't mind; I have some children to scold and some mothering to do."

Looking somewhat flustered and offended, the nurse haughtily lifted her nose and stalked out of the room.

"Did she say your _spiritual_ healing? Should we be doing some sort of tribal dance to make you better Kil?" Liam said, amusement lacing his tone...that is until his mother rounded and clapped him round the back of the head.

"OW! Mum what the-"

"That was for being an idiot, _this,"_ she said hitting him again, "Is for messing around and putting your brother in pain... _and this,"_ she repeated, except this time she pulled her eldest son into some semblance of a hug given he was still sticky and stank of strawberries, "Is for staying here and looking after him. Now go and use the shower provided to clean up, and Emma dear," Serena said turning to the blonde still gazing concernedly down at Killian, "Wash up your hands and then come back so I can take care of you properly."

"Take care of me?" Emma whispered earning herself a smile from the woman.

"But of course my dear; you're looking out for my baby, as always I might add, so I'm looking out for you."

Tears started to build in Emma's eyes, but Serena quickly brushed them away and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before ushering her into the bathroom attached to Killian's room.

"Mum, I am not a baby," Killian whined once the door was closed causing his mother to chuckle as she pulled up a chair next to Emma's.

"Of course you are, you'll always be my baby. Now do you want to tell me why I had to listen to a voicemail saying that my son had been hit by a car and I needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible?"

He sighed heavily, pushing his hair out of his face, "Do you remember me telling you about Neal?"

"Emma's old boyfriend, the complete arse-hole who was fucking her around, _don't ever repeat that Killian."_

Killian sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes at his mother who still believed him to be the innocent little lamb of his childhood.

"Yes mum that Neal. Well basically, he was very drunk yesterday and met me on the street and tried to start a fight about how I had stolen Emma from him. I didn't listen and was just waiting at a stop light when he'd obviously had enough and pushed me out into the road. I don't know if he knew that there was a car there or not but, what's done is done, I'm going to heal up just fine eventually and the police are going to sort some things out, plus I have Emma who I think I've almost convinced to put on a nurses outfit and-"

"Well I'm glad to see the accident hasn't effected how inappropriate you can be, even towards your mother I might add," Serena said causing him to blush and scratch behind his ear. "I hope you're treating that girl right my boy, she's been through enough without any messing around on your end to add to it."

"You know I wouldn't dare. _I love her."_

Killian heard his mothers sudden intake of breath and didn't need to look to see the stunned but happy expression on her face. Of course she'd always known it to be true, but he'd never admitted it to anyone, not ever in the entire space of four years.

"I hope she knows that," she whispered and grasped her sons hand.

"She does," came a voice, and they looked up to see Emma smiling down at them both as she made her way back over to her spot but not before kissing first Serena on the cheek, then Killian on the lips.

"She loves him too."

~E&K~

Liam eventually returned from his shower, hands raised as if in a boxing ring to fend off any further attacks from Emma or Serena (no-one really knew) but was laughed at and encouraged to join the small group sat around Killian's bed. At around eleven am, David, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Regina, Graham, August and Tink dropped by with fresh clothes for Emma and Liam, a few home comforts for Killian and an apology from the others who had to work and couldn't make it but promised to drop in either later in the afternoon or evening, or the next day.

The room really wasn't equipped to handle the kind of gathering so, with his doctors permission, they put Killian in a wheelchair _('like some bloody invalid', he complained)_ and moved themselves to the more spacious common room. Along the way, they encountered none other than Neal and Robert Gold being escorted by a couple of police officers, which was when things really kicked off.

"Mum." Killian and Liam warned in unison, having obviously noticed something in Serena's eyes, but it was already too late. She was off across the space in a matter of seconds until she came to a flourished halt in front of the processions, back fixed like steel and blue eyes like ice.

"Good morning officers," she stated to politely, "Sorry to interrupt, but are you perchance Robert Gold?"

"What of it?" replied the man with the cane.

"Oh nothing really...just that _your son_ is the reason that _mine_ could have died last night."

Silence fell across the room as all eyes locked onto the confrontation between the two parents.

"Mrs Jones I presume," said Gold in a malicious drawl.

"The very same," Serena answered, anger barely restrained from her voice, "I just had a message deliver quickly if you don't mind."

"Oh not at all my dear," the venom Gold was dripping caused Liam to take a step forward and Killian to try and hoist himself from his chair but they were restrained by their friends.

"I just wanted to say," she began without any hint of wavering, "I know all about you and your son Mr Gold. One who uses and abuses women because he has a powerful daddy, the other flexing his money muscles to try and intimidate his potential enemies. But let me tell you this; you can wave around what ever influence you have, you can hire the best lawyer in the state, _hell_ in the whole god damn country, but I will not rest until I receive justice. There is an entire mob of bystanders who witnessed what your son did and they are anonymous in the files until a trial is called as per my request so there won't be any opportunity for you to try and buy them out. I may not be rich or live in a mansion, but I am wealthy in more ways than you can imagine. My family means more to me than anything Mr Gold, and yours has tried to take one of my boys away from he...hell hath no fury like a mothers love should be the real saying. You will face the consequences for your son's actions let me make that _very_ clear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend some time with my sons. Good day Mr Gold, Officers."

With that Serena Jones swept away and back to the clustered group who followed in her wake as they headed off to finish their trek to the lounge.

~E&K~

Three days passed and Serena had made good on her promise. Gold was being taken to court with charges of attempted manslaughter as well as being in possession of alcohol under age and being under the influence. Most people believed that the best Robert Gold would be able to do for his son was get long hours in community service, a restraining order against the Jones family and losing his place at Misthaven. Others, those who had tangled with the man before, thought that they would be lucky if Neal got off with a warning. Either way the trial was scheduled for later in the month, Neal was out on bail with the proviso that he stay away from Liam and Killian who had been released and was currently situated in the passenger seat of Emma's bug as she drove them back towards college.

It had been suggested _(many times)_ that he may have been better off staying at home for a couple of weeks to properly recover, but Killian was insistent on not letting his injury get in the way of his learning. The compromise was that he would see the campus doctor everyday to check up on how he was doing. Emma had been a big fan of this and had been reminding him every two minutes on their drive back to Arendelle that his appointment was at six thirty and that, if he missed it, she wouldn't kiss him for a week. This was a lie and they both knew it. Although she had been far more gentle than before the accident, Emma still struggled to keep her hands, and mouth, off him. Any moment in which they were alone in his room without doctors or family, they were making out on his bed, her hands cupping his cheeks tenderly and his buried in her hair. Robin, Jefferson, Victor and Will had nearly caught them once but, as far as they were aware, hadn't said anything about it... _yet._

They pulled into the lot and Killian sighed happily as he looked at their building with it's great big, ridiculous snowflake on the front. Arendelle was quickly becoming a third home to him after his own house and Ruth's place and it felt good to be back in his dorm with his things where everything wasn't bright white or fluorescent. Emma got out first and grabbed the small bags they had, glaring pointedly when Killian tried to reach out to help, but offering him her hand when their things were settled comfortably on her shoulders.

He used his grip to swing their arms back and forth childishly making her grin, giggle and lean in an inch or two closer.

People smiled warmly at them as they passed offering 'welcome backs' and 'get well soons' even a few 'cool stitches man.' Those ones made Emma sigh and roll her eyes. _Men,_ she thought, although it quickly turned to _women!_ When some of the girls from the floor below blushed and flicked their hair as Killian passed by; that fighting off the female population thing was looking to become a lot more real now.

They finally reached his door which Killian eagerly unlocked, barrelling in and collapsing back onto his bed,

"Ah...that's better. Hello comfort my old friend."

Emma snorted as he started to make a bedspread angel, dropping the bags on his desk and just sitting back to watch him have his moment. From this angle though...she could kind of see where those girls had been coming from.

Killian had always been smoking hot she knew, but now, the fading bruises on his stubbled jaw, the healing grazes on his cheeks, the stitches on his forehead combined with the dark jeans, tousled hair and leather jacket made him look like the sexiest modern world pirate she'd ever seen. He'd obviously noticed her staring and the spark of heat in her gaze as a salacious smile began to creep over his face.

"Enjoying the view love?" he enquired with innocence that her raised eyebrow told him she wasn't buying for a second.

"And what if I am?" she challenged. Big mistake; she knew he loved a challenge.

"Why don't you come over here and have a closer look." Now they both had eyebrows high on their heads and heat in their eyes.

Emma sashayed her way over to him, an extra sway in her hips that drew his focus to her curves. Of course that abruptly shifted when she hoisted herself up to hover over him on her hands and knees, teasing smirk on her oh so kissable lips.

"Hmm..." she said leaning down ever so slightly so that he could feel the vibrations through his chest, "Not bad I suppose."

"Breathtaking," was his near voiceless response as he stared up in wonder at the goddess above him.

Her smile went from saucy to shy in about two seconds flat which made his heart flutter. Her nervousness was adorable, the fact that somehow she wasn't sure. She didn't know how beautiful she was and it made Killian want to spend every day showing her the truth from behind his eyes.

"Stunning," he murmured, "beautiful, brilliant, amazing, heart-stopping, glorious, magnificent, awe-inspiring, sensational."

With every word, the blush on her cheeks increased but the strength that shone out of her with each description was nothing short of magical. He watched as she grew with his praise, taking in the truth in his words and allowing them to slowly fix the cracks in her soul.

"Wonderful, marvellous, unstoppable, strong, independent, loved."

On loved, they locked eyes and Emma didn't hesitate to bend down and seal her lips over his.

The kiss exploded around them. It was soft but firm, deep and light, heated but oh so tender. They were burning with the fire of a thousand suns as emotions climbed to new magnitude, the shift sending a single tear rolling down Emma's cheek.

They stayed lip locked until it was absolutely necessary to come up for air, but even then they didn't go very far. Foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling in the space between them and hands gently touching wherever they found skin.  
"Emma Swan. We still need to get you that middle name, but you are it for me. My light, my love, my happy ending...I love you."

"Killian Arthur Geoffrey Jones. Try saving some middle names for the rest of us. I love you too...and you have that appointment and half past six."

Killian groaned at her and rolled them over so that she was the one on her back and proceeded to kiss up and down her neck focusing on the ticklish spot beneath her ear so that she laughed and squirmed beneath him, begging for mercy.

 _Ah yes_ he thought;

 _home sweet home._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this instalment. It is shorter than most previous ones but it didn't seem right to try and drag it out too much. Please leave me advice, reviews whatever...suggestions as to where you would like things to go next are also welcome. Coming up in Chapter 16: Not entirely sure yet. Possibly the trial and maybe some nurse Emma stories about grouchy bed ridden Killian after the doctor says that maybe he does need a couple of extra days off.**

 **Stay beautiful my lovelies :) x**


	16. I'll Be There For You

**A/N: God you guys must hate me. I'm getting ridiculously bad at updating this, but I love this story so much I refuse to let it go. Thank you all for your patience as well as your follows and favourites. Schools going to pick up again soon so updates will still be irregular but I have some small one-shots drifting around that you may also like to check out. P.S. This ones gonna be a lot of fluff and maybe some sauce.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

 **Chapter 16: I'll Be There For You**

Despite how things had been heating up in his dorm room, Emma had frog marched Killian to the campus doctor with such determination that they arrived bang on six thirty, much to the receptionists amusement. Apparently he had an _'adorable kicked puppy face,'_ whatever that meant. The Campus medic (Dr Sherman) had a suspicious amount of Dentistry certificates and a strange affiliation with tropical fish and his niece who seemed intent upon murdering the poor beasts to such an extent that Killian became ever so slightly worried and mentally reminded himself to bring up the matter with Swan. However, Sherman did his thing surprisingly well, causing little pain and sent him off with warnings to keep up his pain meds, stay away from alcohol _(yes even rum)_ and avoid strenuous activity (that one was already proving to be a bit of an issue.)

Emma was patiently waiting in the reception area, leant up against the front desk with her back to him, tapping out something on her phone-really the opportunity was too good to pass up on. Sneaking as quietly as he could on his dodgy leg, Killian crept up behind her and at the last minutes through his arms around her waist and shoved his face into her neck, blowing a raspberry into the sensitive skin there. As was hoped, Emma shrieked and failed, laughing madly and trying to shake him off as he continued to send vibrations through her throat and down into her chest.

" _Killian Jones_ , unless you want me to elbow you and break _another rib,_ I suggest you let go of me right now or else vengeance shall be mine."

He chuckled, ceasing his actions but keeping her held tightly against his front.

"What are you going to do darling?"

"I'm going to punish you."

This drew a huge smirk to his lips as he leant even closer to whisper in her ear, "Do you promise?"

He should have known, should have known she wouldn't back down, proven seconds later when she spun lazily out of his arms and towards the door, casting a wink over her shoulder.

" _Oh absolutely...Captain."_

The door closed to the sound of her chiming laughter and he groaned heavily, sending one last smile at the receptionist who looked torn between blushing and bursting out into a fit of giggles, before chasing his Swan out the door, quickly catching up and spinning her under his arm once like a waltz and then back into his side.

~E&K~

The alarm blared obnoxiously causing Mary-Margaret to groan loudly and cover her face with one of her many cushions. Oddly however, her room mate was up and moving, silencing the infernal device and bustling over to her drawers, pulling out jeans and a sweater.

"Emma what are you doing?" M&M groaned, "What ever happened to our five minute rule?"

The blonde snorted, continuing to move, "Killian always wakes up with his clock and I need to meet him when he gets to the kitchen to make sure he takes his damn pills, David texted and said he had to practically force them down his throat last night. I think it's some guy thing about having a high pain threshold."

"Urgh," grumbled Mary-Margaret as she rolled ungracefully from her bed, "If Killian wasn't already injured and if you didn't love him, I swear, I would kill that boy for depriving me of my extra five minutes of relaxation."

The pair moved seamlessly around each other, chucking hairbrushes and makeup across the room until they were both presentable when they heard a door open in the hallway and two familiar male voices in mid-conversation.

"Perfect timing," grinned Emma tugging open the door and leaping out to ambush her unsuspecting boyfriend and brother who yelled and recoiled.

"Bloody hell Swan! Way to give a man a heart attack."

"Have you got your pills?" was her response.

"He does," said David looking all too proud of himself, "They're in his pocket, right Kil?"

"Yeah..right," replied Killian a little too brightly whilst twisting his rings, a trigger Emma would recognise anywhere.

"Lies!" She declared loudly, "Pockets Jones."

"What?" he cried in fake offence, "Swan I-

"Pockets, empty, now!"

"Stupid lie detecting superpower," he muttered whilst pulling out his phone, keys, gum but no pills.

"Go and get them."

"Emma," he whined, pulling out the big guns; pouting lower lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Firstly, that's not fair, secondly, that will not work and thirdly, Go and get your meds."

Emma, David and Mary-Margaret looked on trying to contain smiles as Killian trailed his feet back to the boys door, taking as long as possible to insert the key and enter the room before a minute or so later returning with the problem causing pot in his hand, shaking it pointedly in their direction so they could hear the pills rattling inside. It was all rather amusing but Emma also knew he genuinely hated the medicine, so, just to get rid of the look on his face, she closed the distance between them and gave him a quick searing kiss.

"Wasn't so hard was it. I want you on top form Jones, can't have you away from your rum or the uh...more _strenuous activities_ for much longer hmm?"

The heat in his eyes was so intense that she thought she may very well melt right then and there if not for her brother and his girlfriend standing three feet behind them.

"You're playing with fire love," he warned her in a low voice, snatching up her hand to tow her down the corridor towards the food hall. Which wasn't nearly as fall at this time Emma noted compared to when she and Mary-Margaret usually rolled in.

They grabbed trays full of pancakes and waffles drenched in syrup (sometimes college had its perks) and settled down at their designated table waiting for the others to arrive. While David and M discussed all they mad missed together whilst being separated by sleep, Emma surreptitiously handed Killian his medication, she knew he wouldn't want there to be a whole palava over the fact that he was taking it in the first place. The soft smile on his face and the press of his lips against her temple was all the thank you she needed as they were suddenly joined by the rest of the guys, all of whom patted Killian on the back having not been around to welcome him yesterday, although to be fair, she had been keeping him pretty damn occupied.

"Not letting the injuries hold you back then Jones," said Will as he took seat, casting a conspiratorial eye to Jefferson, Victor and Robin, who all smirked in response making Emma's eyes narrow. _They were up to something._

"Course not mate," replied Killian carefully, obviously having also acknowledged the possible incoming threat, "Why should a couple of bruises hold me back?"

"Oh yeah there's definitely nothing going to hold you back," intoned Robin.

"I'm quite certain I don't know what you mean."

"How about a little bit of early morning truth or dare guys," called Victor, "Killian, thank you in advance for selecting truth as you can't do dares on medical grounds so...the question is: have you ever got it on with anybody in a hospital bed?"

David choked, Mary-Margaret giggled, the guys all shared high fives not paying any attention to the couple who had taken time to have a brief whispered conversation.

"The answer is yes I have," said Killian smoothly, ignoring David's shocked face, "So Vic...truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered Victor immediately feeling confident until Killian gestured for Emma to take over.

"Victor," she said in a sugary sweet voice, "I dare you to dramatically recount the story of the night you got exceptionally drunk and gave me a late-night, _public_ strip show because you're mind was so messed up you somehow thought my house was Ruby's."

Of course at this very moment, Ruby decided to make her appearance being trailed by Tink, Belle and Regina who all howled with laughter at Victor's now tomato red face as he tried desperately to get them all to stop drawing attention to him.

Killian leaned over the table and spoke, just loud enough to be heard above the cacophony, "Pay backs a bitch." before retreating, kissing Emma's cheek and wrapping an arm round her shoulders, grinning wickedly the whole time.

~E&K~

"Swan I am not a bloody invalid, I can walk myself to class."

"I know you can tough guy, but I need to make sure none of these girls try to make moves on you, considering the new ruggedly handsome features you possess that scream danger and sin. It's enough to drive a girl wild," Emma said matter-of-factly, swinging their free hands back and forth between them.

"Oh really," Killian smiled, "Tell me love...is it driving you wild?"

"Everything about you drives me wild," she whispered, her voice taking on a far softer tone as they reached his building, looking down at the ground instead of in his eyes.

"Hey," he breathed, using his finger to tilt her chin up before cupping her cheek, warmth flooding through him as she automatically leaned into his touch, "You drive me wild as well you know Swan. Those lips, those eyes..."

"That food?"

"Emma, would you please not use my particular choice of phrasing as an opportunity to sing _Hairspray_ at me when I'm trying to be romantic," he teased, "There is not one thing about you Swan that doesn't make me crazy."

"Crazy good or crazy bad?" she asked, the lost girl in her rearing its head ever so slightly.

"Crazy good love, always crazy good."

She eagerly raised onto her tip-toes to reach his lips, leaving him with a lingering kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Swan. Now go on, you have a class in twenty minutes and I'll not have you being late because of me."

With one last kiss, wave and dirty look at a girl who she had noticed eyeing up her boyfriend, Emma strode off across the quad, blonde hair sailing out behind her in the morning breeze. Despite all that had happened recently, she was feeling exceptionally light and happy, even humming along to one of the songs Killian had been playing on repeat recently that was now stuck in her head. So caught up was she, that she nearly didn't notice Neal talking to some people across one of the large patches of grass. Unfortunately, he had seen her almost immediately and was trying to make his way over. Panicking, Emma considered making a run for it, that is until she spied another familiar face, only this one was far more appealing. Changing course and lengthening her stride, she barrelled towards Liam, almost crashing into him with her momentum and determination to get away.

"Slow down there Duckling, where's the fire?" the older Jones chuckled.

"No fire," she heaved ever so slightly out of breath, "Neal saw me and was trying to make his way over and I freaked, but you're here and he's not allowed anywhere near you under the grounds of his bail."

Liam's whole body had stiffened at the first mention of Neal and he was now scanning the area trying to locate him.

"Seems he's actually going to stick to the agreement lass," Liam said, "He's stopped walking, but I'm thinking I should take you to class and maybe it would be a good idea to text someone, I think Graham will be free, to come and pick you up afterwards. You don't have to like it Duckling, but it's for the best. I would really rather like to keep my balls intact rather than risk having my little- _bloody hell fine,_ _ **younger brother**_ _, don't look at me like that-_ rip them off savvy?"

"Aye, aye skipper," Emma said with a mock salute.

"Um, that's Captain to you lass."

"Sorry, we're going to have to stick with skipper or sailor, I reserve Captain for your brother under very different circum-"

"Alrighty then! I think I've heard enough of that. Please cease before I have to douse my ears with bleach. Shall we milady?" Liam said, dramatically offering up his arm for her to hold as they made their way towards her class. Upon arriving he let her go but not before bowing and kissing the back of her hand,

"I'm being serious Emma by the way, text Graham before your class starts and I'll do the same. I just want you to be safe."

"I will Liam I promise. See you later?"

"Of course Lieutenant Duckling."

"Lieutenant?" she yelled.

"If I don't get to be Captain, you don't get to be Admiral!"

 _Silly Joneses,_ she thought as she walked into her psychology class but not before shooting a quick message to Graham explaining the situation to him and asking if he could meet her in an hour. He responded almost immediately with a yes asking if he should bring a shotgun or something, which Emma chose to ignore, sliding her phone into her bag and settling down for the lecture.

~E&K~

Killian had been much looking forward to lunch when he would get to see Emma again, but an apologetic text came through saying she had got a crap ton of work and needed to go to the library in the free time but not to worry because Jefferson, Robin and Will were with her.

The last part struck him as odd, why should he be worried and why was she assuring him that she wasn't alone? He was about to respond asking for an explanation when his brother showed up at the bottom of the hall steps and beckoned him over.

"Liam, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too brother, I'm fine thank you for asking."

Killian shot him a thoroughly unimpressed look and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly.

"Spoil sport," Liam accused, "Emma texted saying that she had to bail out of lunch with you and could I go to remind you that," he paused to pull out his phone, "You need to take a painkiller, you have the doctors at five fifteen and that you need to argue with me that she should be an Admiral not a Lieutenant."

"Sorry what? Can you just repeat that last part?"

"Oh that, that's from our conversation this morning."

"You talked to Emma this morning."

"Yeah she practically steam rolled me in the quad because of _fucking Neal_."

Killian tensed immediately, "Neal?" he seethed, "What does Neal have to do with anything?"

"He tried to approach her today but luckily Emma found me so he couldn't get any closer, I had Graham walk her to her next class and then I think August and David did the others."

"So that's why she told me she was with the guys."

"Hmm?"

"Emma, she messaged me saying not to worry and that she was with Rob, Jeff and Will; it makes sense now. God this is all a great big _bloody_ mess."

"Hey," said Liam, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Once we get to the trial everything will be over and you and Emma can be together just fine okay?"

"Okay."

"That a boy, now come on I'm starving and I believe I have to argue with you and also get you away from the small flock of girls that has seemed to form around us. I should like to hope it's because of me but I've already been told about your new action hero mojo that has the girls all drooling over your shoes. These women have no bloody taste."

"Oi! I take offence to that."

"Of course you do you pillock. Now come on, if one of these lays a finger on you, I'm not sure which of my appendages Emma will delight in removing first."

"Knowing my girl, you won't like the answer to that question."

"You're either mad, brave or just incredibly lucky Kil."

"Lucky brother. I am most definitely lucky."

~E&K~

Emma sometimes really hated her friends. She hadn't seen Killian since the morning and then Tink had up and decided they needed a girls night spent in the dorm doing hair, nails and sharing the scandalous details of their love lives. Absolutely no boys allowed.

This was how she found herself being strong-armed down the hall and away from her boyfriend. _Who was going to reward him for going to see the doctor now?_

"The more you move Emma the tighter we grip," said Ruby.

"Yeah, we're like Devils Snare in _Harry Potter,_ " added Belle.

"But-"

"No ifs," Ruby.

"No buts," Belle.

"No coconuts," Regina, Mary-Margaret and Tink in unison.

"Just-"

"Nope."

"Only-"

"Nuh uh."

"Please-"

"Not going to happen Emma, now sit and enjoy," trilled Tink.

Emma slumped to the floor arms and legs folded, eyes still flickering to the door wondering if-

"There's no way to escape," Mary-Margaret said finishing her thought for her, "Now prepare to laugh over Will's failed attempt at flirting with Beauty over here."

The girls all squealed in shock and turned their attention to Belle who filled them in on Will, who was usually fairly smooth, tripping over his words as he tried to impress her and make her laugh.

"It was actually really kind of cute," said Belle, "He's sweet. _And_ if we got together I wouldn't be the only single girl anymore."

"Um excuse me...what about me," piped up Tink only to be hit with five disbelieving stares.

"Oh p-lease," exclaimed Regina, "We all know that there is something major happening between you and Jones Senior."

"Me and Liam? No way, we're just friends."

"Yeah, the way me and Killian were just friends," added Emma.

"Or the way me and David were just friends."

"Or the way me and Robin were just friends."

"Or the way-"

"OKAY FINE! You've made your point, but I don't think Liam even sees me like that if I did happen to like him...which I do, _you happy now."_

Tink crossed her arms and stared at the ground and Emma felt a tug of sympathy, she'd been that girl not so long ago.

"Listen to me honey," she said soothingly, "No one, a _nd I mean no one_ , knows the Jones brothers quite like I do. Sure I may not have been able to recognise Killian's feelings for me, but I sure as hell can see Liam's for you. He likes you Tink, _a lot,_ Killian told me he's always going on about you as if he doesn't even realise he's doing it. If that's not something, then I don't know what is."

"You really think so?" the other blonde girl asked quietly.

" _I know so. Trust me Tink,_ the guys will make him see it soon enough and the two of you won't be able to keep your hands off each other."

" _Oh yeah?_ Like you and Killian?"

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're implying."

"So you don't recall a certain breakfast conversation in which he publicly admitted to getting hot and heavy in a hospital bed?"

"We were just making out and what is a girl to do? I mean have you see his eyes, _Jesus Christ,_ I swear to god he could make anyone he wants do anything with a flash of those baby blues."

They all laughed and proceeded to delve into a hot conversation over the attributes of the men in their life; the good, the bad and the naughty. Safe to say, Emma may have found out a touch more than she would have liked to know about her brother and his preference for the Missionary position but it was easy to laugh it all off when they started sharing the stories of their awkward firsts from dates, to kisses, to sex, it all came out. And in a brief interval to retrieve snacks, Emma checked her phone and was happy to see a snapchat from Killian of him and David and Robin at the Doctors together and then a highly amusing one of the three of them stealing the entire basket of condoms, _For practical use only Swan-jokes that is ;),_ he said making her giggle and share it with the others, Mary-Margaret and Regina blushing furiously.

Time moved quickly and it was soon later than any of them imagined and Emma found that her eyes drifted close as she dozed off. She was woken what felt like seconds later to the feeling of strong arms lifting her and the scent of leather, spice and sea salt engulfing her.

"You're not meant to be doing anything strenuous," she mumbled whilst completely contradicting her statement and snuggling deeper into his chest so that she felt the vibrations of his quiet laugh.

"Nonsense love, this is hardly strenuous, you're light as a feather."

Apparently her door was already open as there was no awkward shuffle for keys and he smoothly deposited her on the bed, brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Goodnight my love," he murmured kissing her forehead and rising.

"Killian," she whispered, catching a hold of his wrist, "Would you stay?"

Her eyelids were drooping and she felt grateful that maybe she would be asleep before she had to watch him leave, but the sudden rustle of fabric and movement of the duvet surprised her as Killian slid under the covers beside her.

"Go to sleep sweetheart," he breathed against her ear, spooning her from behind so that she faded out to the sound of his breathing and the feeling of his arms around her.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed this fluffy little chapter. After this there will probably only be three more and an epilogue but if inspiration strikes nothing will keep me from continuing this. Feel free to review with what you want to see happen with the characters or any other comments you may have.**

 **Stay beautiful lovelies :)**


	17. Black Velvet

**A/N: I'M BACK! I'm so sorry guys for making you wait but life is just one thing after another and I have to put priority on my school work, but I've got a week off and for some reasons you beautiful lot keep reviewing that you want more, so more you shall have. Happy belated Valentines Day darlings and welcome back to Misthaven.  
Warning: This one may get a little smutty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 17: Black Velvet**

The alarm blared obnoxiously from its place on the bedside unit and Emma, groaning, attempted to perform her ritual roll over to shut the damn thing up. However, before she could reach the button, another arm extended into her line of sight and hit snooze, then returning to its place wrapped securely around her waist.  
"Five more minutes love," Killian growled into her ear, burrowing further into the pillow and drawing her back down with him.  
"I agree," echoed Mary-Margaret's voice from across the room, making Emma jump seeing as she'd totally forgotten her friend was there given the sleep addled state she'd been in when Killian had tucked her in.  
"You guys are so damn lazy," she mumbled but simultaneously rolled over to wind her arms around her boyfriends torso and press deeper into his chest. She knew David may very well wake up and realise: 1) his room mate wasn't in his bed, 2) that meant that said room mate was probably in his sisters bed and 3) he then had the perfect opportunity to play mother hen. It wasn't a pleasant thought that her brother may once again come barrelling in with her and Killian in a semi-compromising position, but she found, given her current warmth and comfort, she really didn't care.

Five minutes went all too quickly and once again the clock demanded attention making all three moan in annoyance even though they then obeyed and began to slowly drag themselves up into more respectable positions. Killian, Emma noticed from his place lounging against her head board was still fully dressed from the day before and didn't seem to be giving the impression of standing up any time soon.

"Come on Captain," Emma chided, "Beauty like ours doesn't just happen. Me and M&M actually need time to make ourselves presentable, so shift your British ass out of here."

Killian just leaned further back into the pillows, tucking his arms behind his head and smirking;  
"That doesn't really give me any inclination to move love, knowing there's a marvelous show on the way."

"Really? You wouldn't even move if I promised you a reward?"  
Emma loved watching how he suddenly perked up, sitting forward with his irises darking from ocean blue to the midnight sky. His tongue darted out to graze his bottom lip as he seemed to think on her offer.  
"A reward you say, well colour me intrigued Swan, what did you have in that _delightful_ mind of yours."

"Right that's it," announced Mary-Margaret, "I'm going to the bathroom. You get three minutes to have your flirty tête-à-tête and then I'm coming back so please, _please_ for the sake of my eyes, be decent."

"Never," the couple replied in unison, laughing as Mary-Margaret threw her arms up and vanished through the door, leaving the room to quickly recover its charged atmosphere.

Killian hooked his finger into the waistband of Emma's sweats and tugged her forward until she tumbled onto the bed, straddling his lap.  
"I believe you mentioned something about a reward love."

"Did I? I don't recall. Perhaps you should try and jog my memory."

She'd barely gotten the sentence out before me was pulling her neck down to connect their mouths in a hot, wet kiss. Her tongue stroked across his bottom lip seeking entrance which he was too happy to oblige to, meeting her stroke for stroke.

"I was thinking," she said coming up for air before diving back in for more, feeling Killian hum against her in response, "It's Valentines Day next week and- oh god yes, right there."

He'd broken away to lick and suck on her neck, attaching his lips to the juncture between her throat and shoulder,  
"It's Valentines Day and...and...don't stop...it's Valentines Day and I was thinking I could reward you then." Having said what she needed to say, Emma fisted her hand in his hair and dragged him back to her mouth rolling her hips ever so slightly into his and feeling the desire between them building up.

Things looked to be getting interesting when there was a loud pounding on the door and Mary-Margaret called out,  
"You actually had four minutes but I'm back now and coming in, put any stray clothes back on or at least cover anything that will scar me for life."  
With that she strode in hand over her eyes and asked, "Is it safe?"

"Let me just tuck everything back in milady and then I'll be on my way."

"What happened to no strenuous activities?!"

Emma rolled her eyes and picked herself up off of Killian's lap, "He's joking, there was no strenuous liaison going on."

"Unfortunately," she heard her boyfriend mutter and made to roll her eyes again if not for the fact that her face was taken over by a strong blush when he added, "I do however need to deal with the situation created by our other activities love."

With that he took off, faster than any man with broken ribs and a slight limp should be able to move, leaving the girls shrieks behind him.

~E&K~

The school week began again and Emma, much to her embarrassment, found that her body guards or the C.P.A.F.N _(cool people against fucking Neal)_ as they liked to be known, continued to escort her everywhere she went; lessons, the library, even the bathroom. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate them trying to keep her safe, but she knew at some point or another, she would have to face Neal. Serena was pushing hard to get a final court date and Emma didn't want the Gold's to be able to use her as a tool to take out the Joneses. Killian would hate it she knew, but still she continued to work on her escape plan away from the C.P.A.F.N and to a place where she knew Neal would be.

The opportunity arose in the late morning of that Wednesday. August was transferring her from her law lecture to a study date with Regina and Robin in the campus library. Emma knew that it was her best shot, August tended not to linger after drop off, and Regina was less likely to follow her to the bathroom because she'd be too caught up flirting with Robin. The board was set and soon it would be time for Emma to make her move.

All was under way. They were about twenty minutes in and Emma had successfully brought up the topic of best places to eat. This had of course lead to a heated discussion that quickly turned flirtatious when Robin brought up Valentines. Just as the two leaned in to whisper to each other, Emma announced that she needed the bathroom, grabbing her bag and slipping away, unnoticed by the giggling couple. _Success._ It was simple from then, lock a cubicle in the bathroom to make it look like it was in use, then march out the front doors and off towards the Gold dorms where Neal would be headed to waste the period he should be spending in his father's choice of politics class.

She was perfectly confident in her actions until a new player joined unexpectedly, possibly sending everything awry. Her phone buzzed with a text from Killian,  
 **Just got back from check up (all is well) and class has been cancelled, so I'm coming over to meet you R and R at the library. I love you x.**

Part of her marvelled over a man who actually used brackets in a text, the majority of her began to panic, considering the fastest way to get back and make it look as if she'd never been gone. However, the Universe made the decision for her, as around the corner came-

"Neal."

~E&K~

Killian was hugely pleased for many reasons. Firstly, his appointment had gone well, his arm was nearly healed and he could start easing himself back into playing the guitar. Secondly, his class had been cancelled due to a sick professor so he could save his girlfriend from the nausea of watching Robin and Regina flirt. And thirdly, said girlfriend had plans of what he hoped to be the sexy nature for them on Sunday. He of course would make sure that she had been thoroughly romanced first. All of this put a spring in his step as he crossed the quad and entered the near silent building, following the stacks to their groups favourite corner.

He rounded a bend and halted noticing that Robin and Regina were cosied up together with books scattered across the desk top, but the third seat that should have been occupied by his unimpressed Swan, was empty with no sign of her work or even her bag anywhere. Striding over as best he could on his dodgy leg, Killian dropped his stuff loudly on the table gaining the couples attention.

"Where's Emma?" he asked with a hint of worry, glancing at his phone to see if she'd texted him back.

"Relax Kil," Robin answered, "She just said she was going to the bathroom."

"Fifteen minutes ago," intoned Regina, some of the colour draining from her face, "Oh crap."

"Maybe she just went back to the dorms, we all know she hates the C.P.A.F.N no matter how awesome we are."

"Or maybe she's just looking for a book," supplied Regina.

"Because she'd really need her bag to do that," growled Killian trying to keep his voice down despite the fear that was beginning to course through him. He trusted Emma without a shadow of a doubt, but he had heard from Jefferson who heard from Victor who heard from Ruby who had spoken with Emma, that she wanted to confront Neal before their case went to court. He hadn't brought it up, trusting that something had been lost in translation on the grapevine and that she wouldn't willingly put herself face to face with her arse-hole of an ex. But then again, he knew Emma and because of that he knew with all his heart, where she would be right now.

Praying he was wrong, Killian pulled out his phone and dialled.  
 **Hi you've reached Emma Swan, sorry I missed you but leave a message and I'll try to call you back *beep**

"Swan, please don't be where I think you are right now."

~E&K~ **  
**

"Neal," Emma called out capturing the man's attention and silencing her phone that was buzzing in her pocket. She watched as he fixed her with his gaze something cold and malicious entering his eyes and quirking his lips into a salacious mockery of a smile.

"Well, well, well; look who it is. Finally ditched your ridiculous pit crew did you?"

"We need to talk."

She wouldn't let him get in her head again, wouldn't let him mess her around, she had a message to deliver and once it was done so were they. Her teeth clamped together as he swayed over to her, angling his head so that he resembled a king cobra preparing to strike. But Emma Swan would no longer play victim to Neal Gold.

As soon as he got close enough she held up a hand to prevent him from coming any nearer.

"Oh no, you don't get to be close to me. That's not how it's going to work; here's how it's going to work; I'm going to talk, you're going to listen, then I'm going to leave this _and you_ behind me and go back to the people who actually care about my well being, unlike the liars who never did. Do you understand?"  
Neal's grin only broadened and he made to close the gap between them, "I never thought I'd see the day, Emma Orphan-Girl Swan growing a pair."

"I said stay back," she retorted, shoving her hands hard into his chest, sending him stumbling back a few paces, "You will shut up and you will listen."

Taking a deep breath, Emma began with everything she had wanted to say since the bastard in front of her had broken her heart.

"I loved you, you know, I really loved you to a capacity that I wasn't sure I was capable of. You were my first most things, which should be something special, something I can laugh about in the future; but instead the thought just makes me feel sick. _You_ betrayed _me_ Neal, not the other way round. I did what I swore I would never do if I had a boyfriend and gave up my friends and my interests and my happiness, all to please you. I sacrificed so much and you gave nothing back and sought out what I couldn't give you elsewhere. I should hate you for that, but I can't. I can't hate you for cheating on me because it lead to the greatest joy I have ever known. I thought I knew what love was with you, but I was so, _so_ wrong. What I have with Killian by far surpasses you and me; it's real and it's true. So no, I don't hate you for sleeping with Tamara...I hate you for trying to kill him.

You didn't want me Neal, you never really wanted me, but you couldn't let me go. What kind of sane person pushes somebody in front of a car! We weren't together, you were with Tamara, you were happy, I was with Killian and I was happy, but you couldn't let me have that. He's my family Neal! He's my family and you tried to take him away from me, out of spite and jealousy. For that, I will hate you, I will always hate you; whatever we had, any of the good-ish memories I can scrape up are nothing to me now. You are nothing to me now. I could have lived with you hating us for the rest of your life, could have dealt with your glares and comments, but you surpassed the low bar I already had set for you. Neal Gold, you are dirt, and I can say now with clear conscience and without any self-doubt that I was _and am_ so out of your league, that my brother was right when he said you didn't deserve me. I may be an orphan, but I am by-far the sexiest, hottest, most loved orphan in Maine that you will find.  
You're going to court Neal and I will be damned if you don't go down for hurting my boyfriend. You and you're father might scare other people, but you no longer scare me. Say what you want about me on the stand Neal because there will be at least twenty people who come next who will deny every claim. I wouldn't like those odds if I were you. Now this is the moment where I walk away and you don't try and stop me so; goodbye Neal, I'm so very glad to be leaving you and this whole mess behind me because I've moved on to bigger and better things, and both of those also refer to Killian if you catch my drift. Fair well ass-hole and I'll see you in court."

Tossing her hair out behind her, Emma flounced past Neal, shoulder checking him as she went and grinning like the Cheshire cat. She could finally leave the past firmly behind her and focus on the much brighter future ahead.

~E&K~

Killian was pacing nervously, with his phone pressed to his ear.  
 **Hi you've reached Emma Swan, sorry I missed you-**

He was sorely tempted to throw the infernal device at the wall across from Emma's door where he was currently stood, waiting and praying that she returned. His hair was a dishevelled mess from having run his hand through it so many times and his ribs were aching due to his forgetting to take his medication. Cursing he went to try her phone again, when the doors from the stairs opened again and Emma appeared looking as if she were walking on air. Catching sight of him she sped down the corridor and tried to hug him, but he took a step back. It hurt him to watch her smile fall and a little bit of the light leave her eyes, but suddenly he could feel his anxiety turning to anger.

"Where were you?" he asked, voice low.

"The libra-"

"Don't lie to me Emma! Just tell me, where were you?" He rarely ever used her given name and he could see the effect of it and his shouting on her, her hackles rising in retaliation.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I went to see Neal."

"How is not any of my business that you went to see your psycho ex who tried to kill me?"

"Because you don't own me Killian and you don't get to decide what I can and can't do or who I can and can't see." She was practically spitting with rage, she'd done them both a favour and now he was getting pissy with her.

"Well if it's okay for you to be with Neal, I guess I'll go see if Milah's around and wants to _chat."_ It was a low blow and he knew he was way out of line, but he couldn't stop. He was tired, his ribs were killing him and she wouldn't just tell him the truth.

"Oh I'm sure you'd just love that, she's tall, beautiful and good at music; you're basically a match made in heaven. If it's what you really want then why don't you go have a nice _chat_ "

"Well maybe I will."

"Well maybe you should."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He twisted to storm away but a large jolt of pain sped like lightning down his side and he clutched at it hissing in agony.

"Oh shit, Killian-" Emma said, reaching out to him, but he was still angry.

"I'm fine Swan."

"No you're not," her tone suddenly became far softer, "Have you taken your afternoon meds yet." He refused to answer, gritting his teeth determinedly, " _Killian Arthur Geoffrey Jones_ , did you take your meds?"

"Urgh, no okay. No I didn't take them, happy now?"

Instead of answering, she tugged him down the hall to his door, holding her hand open until he reluctantly placed the key in her palm. Once they were both inside, she closed the door and basically pushed him to sit on the bed, heading right to the drawer in his desk where he kept his painkillers. If he hadn't still been irritated, he might have smiled at how easily she moved through his space, quickly handing him his pills and a bottle of water from the secret mini fridge that they definitely shouldn't have had.

Her job was done and he expected her to leave him then to make her point, but she instead sat on her brothers bed watching him closely, shoulders hunching in, in what he recognised as regret tinged with sorrow. His anger melted away and he stood up, opening his arms in invitation. It took her all of half a second to be up and into his embrace; standing on her toes to loop her arms round his neck and press her face into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," she said, voice muffled by his shirt, "I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too, I was so worried and it ended up coming out angry, you didn't deserve that, I shouldn't have yelled."

"I should have just told you the truth in the first place. If you're up for it, I could tell you now maybe."

In answer he walked them backwards so that they ended up with her cradled in his lap on the edge of the bed.

"I went to see Neal, because I needed to be able to put him behind me for good before the trial. I had to tell him how he'd hurt me and how I hated him for what he did to you, how he couldn't install any fear into me anymore because I realised how much of a better person I am when compared to him. I also had to tell him how I couldn't be angry at him for everything he did with Tamara, because without it, I don't know if _we'd_ be here right now. It was so important to me to tell him how much better off I was without him, because I know now that anything he tries to say about me ever again, will just roll off my back, because I believe that it isn't true."

There was a momentary silence before Killian spoke up,  
"You stood up to him."

"Yes."

"You accepted who you truly are."

"I did."

"Forever?"

"Forever ever."

"I'm so proud of you Swan."

Emma choked on a slightly teary laugh and ducked her head to press a loving kiss against his smiling lips.

"You finally see yourself the way I see you," he said once they parted, foreheads propped against each other.

"And how's that?"

"As a strong, stunning, amazing person, who doesn't let her rough past hold her back and can't be defined by what others may think of her."

"You're such a sap."

"You love it."

"I do."

~E&K~

Sunday dawned and Emma was awoken by the smell of pancakes, syrup, strawberries and cinnamon. Cracking an eye open, she discovered why the scent from the kitchens was so much stronger that day, because in fact, the breakfast was sat waiting on her desk on an in bed tray.  
"It came with a note," said her room mate who was sat with her own breakfast in bed and a card held tantalizingly in-between her fingers. Emma sat up hurriedly, snatched the envelope and ripped it open. It read:

 _My dearest Swan,  
Don't let your room mates position fool you, you're brother totally copied my idea as he is not the romantic that I am.  
I know you said that you had a reward planned for me on this day of love, but I was rather hoping that you could save it for the evening, so that I may have the morning and afternoon to shower you with my affections.  
Enjoy your breakfast my love, it's ten times better than Dave's anyway.  
Happy Valentines Day Emma and here's to many more in the future._

 _I love you and I'll see you soon._

 _Killian x_

Emma happily propped the card up beside her bed, admiring how it looked (she'd never had one before) and then quickly grabbed her tray, hesitant of not spilling the carefully prepared cocoa that seemed to have the perfect ratio of cinnamon, cream and mini marshmallows.  
"This is the life right," sighed Mary-Margaret happily, raising her glass of orange juice.

"Cheers to that."

The two girls clinked their cups and then settled in to the best breakfast in bed that they'd ever had.

They had just finished scraping their plates clean when there was the rap of knuckles on the door. Both threw back the covers and dashed across the room, yanking the door open, surprised to find Jefferson standing there with a warm smile on his face and his arms behind his back.

"As the last perpetually single person amongst our friends who live in this building, I have been roped in to play the role of cupid for the day. Your two lovers did a coin toss earlier and Killian stole the coin so due to his pirate-ish cheating, he forfeits and M&M you'll go first: pick a hand, any hand."

With a shrug in Emma's direction, Mary-Margaret pointed at Jefferson's concealed left hand making him reveal a fire red envelope handing it over with a flourish.

"Miss Swan therefore receives this," he said handing her a pale pink envelope of identical size. "Happy Valentines Day to all and to all a good night," Jefferson sang, reaching into his pockets and tossing a handful of rose petals in the air before skipping away having performed his Cupidly duties.

"Together?" Emma said.  
"Together. On 3. 1-2-3."

The girls ripped open their envelopes. Mary-Margaret's contained a single buttercup and a little plastic sword used to hold sandwiches together as well as a hand written note, Emma's also contained a note but it came with a small key.

"You first," they said in unison.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Mary-Margaret suggested and promptly lost for always choosing rock. "It sounds like the toughest one okay. Now this note reads,

 _Swan,  
Once again your brother is trying to pass off his ideas as mine so hopefully you read this before M. Your mission, if you should choose to accept it, is to figure out where on campus or in town I am hidden. The buttercup and sword are your first gift and clue, along the way you shall find others. Happy hunting my love.  
_ _K x_

"I would accept that mission if I were you," said Mary-Margaret, "Now read me mine."

 _M &M,  
Please let you get this first so Killian can't lie about me stealing his ideas, he thinks he's all that. But unlike him, I don't think my woman should work on this day of love. Here is they key to our room at Granny's inn where I am waiting to whisk you away for a day of peace and relaxation plus..._

"...Some stuff I'm not going to read," said Emma, quickly pushing the letter away. "Before you go get defiled by my brother...any ideas about a sword and a buttercup that might be meaningful to me or Killian or me and Killian?"

"Oh come on Emma, really? You can't work it out? Killian stealing coins and giving you a sword like a pirate and a buttercup, doesn't sound at all familiar."

Realisation dawned, "The Princess Bride, I need to get dressed and get to the library."

"Well duh...hurry up girl, you don't want to keep your man waiting any longer than you have to."

~E&K~

Stashed in the library she'd found a CD of all their old favourite songs that led her to the music rooms where she found and old polaroid of them, which led her to photography. In photography was a single middlemist flower that sent her to the only place in town that had them, the coffee shop accurately named _Middlemist Meadow._ She found that by then it was nearly lunch and she was snackish, surprised but not at all surprised to find that whatever she wanted was paid for no matter the cost. After a classic grilled cheese, onion rings and chocolate shake a server came over and jokingly handed her a pack of gum (he knew her food choices to well.) and a blue star candle. Emma immediately reached for her neck where the charm she'd been wearing since Christmas always hung, noticing for the first time that it wasn't there. She was off back to the dorm building in an instant, not quite running, more of a swift trot or a canter if you prefer. Opening her door, she saw that the bed was covered in petals with her necklace in the middle lying atop a piece of card. She quickly secured the chain back in its rightful place and picked up the card that turned out to be a movie ticket, for the Princess Bride no less that was playing in the little theatre in town. Smiling at her boyfriends antics Emma made a quick change into less sweaty clothes and touched up her makeup before heading out with her key and ticket in hand.

She was perplexed when she found that Killian wasn't leaning up against the wall outside the cinema, but decided to trust her gut and head inside. It was obviously the right choice as the ushers gave her a warm welcome handing over some lightly salted, hot butter popcorn and a large coke, before guiding her to the door and the back row. (of course) Right in the middle of which, on one of the bench seats sat Killian, smiling up at her as if she was the most radiant thing he had ever laid eyes on. He stood up to receive her, taking the food and drink from her hands to put them out of the way so he could sweep her up into his arms, lifting her feet off the ground and kissing her senseless.

"Happy Valentines Day my love."

"Happy Valentines Day my pirate."

"Ahem."

"Captain Pirate."

"Much better," he kissed her again just as the lights dimmed and the two settled back into their seats to watch the movie. They ended up speaking along with the characters most of the time, laughing loudly and booing Humperdink. Had the theatre not been almost entirely empty, they may well have been kicked out, instead, the rest of the small crowd joined in with their heckling much to the managements amusement.

They ended with a standing ovation and exited the building still excitedly chattering and waving to the staff, some of whom had joined them to watch. Emma looped her arm through Killian's; it was still relatively early but being February, the sky was already dark. He lead them somewhere quiet, a little burger bar he'd found one day after work that wasn't overly filled with couples or so many streamers you couldn't move. He had a quarter pounder and Emma a cheese and bacon sharing a plate of onion rings so as not to get to full. She'd eaten a lot of junk food but so what, Killian liked that she wasn't overly fussed about extreme dieting and cabbage over calories. Naturally he paid the tab, but Emma convinced him to let her get the tip. After that mini palava, they decided to head back to Arendelle and Emma's room that was still rose petal oriented.

She wandered over to the stereo as Killian removed his shoes and began to scroll through her music, settling on her more romance based playlist, allowing the voice Alannah Myles and _Black Velvet_ to sound through the room. Her hips of their accord began to sway in time to the beat and she turned to find Killian looking hypnotised by the movement; it was all the encouragement she needed to continue. She sashayed over to him, running her hands up her sides and through her hair, allowing it to slowly fall back into place, before stopping in the gap between his legs and placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning in.

"I think it's time for your reward don't you."

Killian gulped, but went eagerly when she pushed him back to lie against the mattress and then climbed on top. Her hair fell like a curtain, shrouding their kiss from the world.

It started slow but built into something more. Killian's hands slid up beneath her shirt and kept pushing until she had to break away to remove it. Fairs, fair so she went eagerly to undoing his button up as he mouthed at the exposed line of her throat and grew in confidence, reaching up to cup her breasts and gently nudging the fabric aside, a gasp escaping her when his thumb grazed her peak. It served to pick up the pace and his shirt was removed, slowly to prevent him any pain from his still bruised ribs. Emma treasured the sight as it was a reminder that he was still there, that _they_ were still there. She was drawn back into his searing kiss, moaning as he flipped their positions and covered her body so that she could feel every taught line and muscle, _one in particular standing out._

Belts were undone and jeans kicked away in their hurry to be bare before each other. She unhooked her bra as he kicked away his boxers and set about tugging her panties away... _with his teeth._ His fingers gliding through her heat were a reminder of what was about to happen and she was quick to reach up and under her pillow, pulling out the foil packet she'd stashed earlier after getting changed.

"You minx," Killian breathed, tearing away the wrapper and groaning as she gave him a few pumps before he rolled the condom down and went back to his position propped above her on his elbows.

"Are you sure about this love?" he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes, still giving her an out if she wanted it.

Emma shook her head and grasped his length, lining him up to her centre, "Make love to me Killian."

" _As you wish."_

 **Author's Note: There we have it folks, I didn't go too into the sex scene as I'm not sure what kind of reception it will receive. If you guys like, I can possibly put in another fuller one later in the story but for now I will leave it here. Be gentle it's my first time writing smut. I hope you all liked and I am proud to say that it was five and half thousand words which hopefully makes up for the wait.**

 **I will be back, but have a production of Westside Story next week so it may be a little while yet. Until then please review or message me with your feedback, I love to hear it.**

 **Stay beautiful my most patient lovelies xox**


	18. Chasing Cars

**A/N: I realise it has been a ridiculously long time since an update and for that I am sincerely sorry but school has been mad and I'm lucky to have found this small interlude before my exams kick off in a week or so. I thought it only fair I give that time to you guys who have been so very patient. Thank you all for your continued support and I promise this will be finished eventually it's just going to take a bit more time.**

 **I realise reading back I've been quite British, but I can't really change 17 years of knowledge.  
Jumper = Sweater.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 18: Chasing Cars**

They lay in a tangled ball of limbs, bed-sheets and rose petals that clung to their damp skin.  
Killian lazily reached over and plucked one of the blooms for Emma's hair and discarding it on the floor, grazing her cheek as he did show just to remind himself that this had actually happened.  
He'd actually had sex with Emma Swan, the woman he was fairly certain was the love of his life and was now staring up at him with a small smirk on her lips and a faint blush in her cheeks.

"I can hear you thinking Kil, care to share with the group?"  
She poked him in the ribs knowing full well that it would make him squirm and roll his eyes in that adorable manner of his, closely followed by the nervous ear scratching.

"Just thinking I can't believe this is real; if you hadn't poked me I would be fairly certain that I'm dreaming right now."

Her teasing smile softened and she sat up to card her fingers through his mussed hair (mussed up by the hands now trying to tame it, but so what)  
"If you're having trouble believing, we could always...I don't know...try it again, you know for science and to make sure it's properly ingrained in your memory," she said coyly, trailing her nails down his chest.  
"Well I've always known we had chemistry Swan."  
"Are you seriously going to kill the mood with science puns?" she asked, dipping her hand lower, closer to where he was already aching for her.

"Not a chance," Killian growled and rolled them swiftly over, pulling the sheets above their heads, muffling the sound of the laughter that quickly turned to moans.

~E&K~

The next morning it was back to work as usual, just because Killian's world had just been knocked off its axis, didn't mean that school would stop while he found his bearings. He was reluctant to wake the sleeping beauty by his side, yet knew that she would sleep for days and miss breakfast. A hungry Emma was a grumpy Emma, a night of amazing sex would not make up for it.  
"Swan," he whispered, brushing an errant curl behind her ear, "Swan, it's time to wake up."  
She grumbled something unintelligible and snuggled deeper into his side. _Christ she was making it difficult for him.  
_ "Come on darling, play fair."

"No." It was a rebuff true, but a full word meant progress.

"My love, if you get up now I promise I will get you pancakes and you can wear my big jumper all day."

This seemed to perk her up a bit. "The blue one?"

"Aye."

"With the fluffy inside?"

"The very same."

"Can I have whipped cream and strawberries on my pancake?"

"You can have anything you want."  
"Then you got yourself a deal Jones."

More quickly than should be possible considering her state mere moments ago, Emma stood up letting the sheet fall from her body and crossing the room to her drawers. Killian groaned heavily at the sight.  
"Swan, come back to bed," he begged, making her look back at him and his darkened gaze.

"Can't," she replied, "I want my jumper."  
He tossed a pillow at her, not remotely put out and enjoying the hot kiss she placed on his lips for finally following her out of the room, down to his door and handing over the jumper that she so desperately craved.

~E&K~

The others (minus Tink who was suspiciously absent although Emma figured that she was with Liam) all whooped and cheered when they entered the dining room, wolf whistling so loudly that the people passing by stopped to look in on what was happening. Emma blushed furiously, while Killian just flipped them all off and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her off to collect the promised pancakes. 

"Lay off them guys," said Mary-Margaret watching the couple picking out their toppings together.

"M," whined Ruby, "This is a momentous occasion. They're only finally going to have sex together for the first time once, we need to make the most of this."

"We could have done it for you and David," added Regina, "But you did it sneakily over Summer break and we didn't find out until two weeks later at which point the moment had passed."

"I'm with M on this one," David voiced, slouching down in his seat and pouting.  
"You're only saying that because she's your sister and he's your best friend and now you have to live with the knowledge that they're gonna fuck like monkeys on any free surface they can get their hands on. Her room, his room, the desk, the shower, Ruth's place, the quad."

"RUBY!"  
"Fine, maybe not the quad but you get the idea."

"Get what idea?" said Emma sliding into one of the vacant seats beside Jefferson.  
"Nothing," they all answered in unison, making the blonde sigh and dig into her pancakes (with whipped cream and strawberries.)  
Robin clapped Killian on the back when he sat down making the boys (not David) chuckle and the girls roll their eyes over the idiocy of men. For their part Killian tried to suppress his smile and attempted not to meet Emma's gaze in fear that he would lose all control and drag her across the table to have his wicked way with her in front of everyone. Emma seemed to realise this as she was very careful in where she focused her eyes, also managing to keep her hands and feet to herself, though she knew she was fighting a losing battle, especially as she sat encompassed in his scent that radiated off the jumper.  
They each practically inhaled their food and as soon as Emma was done, Killian was up and offering to walk her to her first class of the day. Falling no one, they hurried off to collect her books, which totally didn't end up as a quickie on her desk instead which Mary-Margaret very nearly walked in on, the pair only just managing to straighten their clothes and put the papers back to right, before the door opened.

~E&K~

 _April_

Things had been quiet at Misthaven for two months. Nothing more eventful than the break up of some big jock and his cheerleader girlfriend and the impending arrival of the years final exams. People were too busy studying to get caught up in any school drama, although considering most of the campus spent their time glued to desks in their dorms or at the library, there was little room for episodes beside arguments over certain books and who got there first.  
The pressure was mounting back on the students soldiers and some individuals were starting to show the strain. Ruby for one had become less outrageous with her comments and no longer insisted on a party every other weekend. Belle wasn't as easily engaged into a heated debate over literature and there were days on which Regina needed to be avoided altogether if people wanted to keep their heads attached to their bodies.

Emma was the complete opposite to herself at Christmas, she no longer felt the need to rip her hair out over her textbooks, instead she had adopted a new system that meant all of her mandatory work was done quickly and efficiently, leaving far more free time to work on her revision. Her half of the dorm room was covered in key law and psychological terms, insuring that they were the last things that she saw before falling asleep, well apart from the picture of her and Killian from Serena. 

Killian was another matter altogether.

He'd been growing increasingly tense with the overhanging threat of the trial and it was beginning to impact his work. He'd been sleeping odd hours, spending far too long cramming into the night and having to miss meals in the morning. Emma had tried to confront him about the diet of coffee and stale bagels he now lived on as well as the purple bruising that was becoming more and more prominent beneath his eyes. He'd brushed her off with an _'I'm fine love,'_ but she wasn't buying it and by the time that he'd missed the third breakfast of the week, she was ready to hold an intervention.

The next day she knew they both had no classes until the afternoon and so carried a tray up to his door, feeling only slightly guilty for waking him up when she knew he would be trying to catch up on some sleep.  
Balancing the meal in one hand, she knocked with the other, waiting until she heard the tell-tale groan followed by the sound of his heavy footsteps dragging across the floor. The latch clicked and he was finally revealed to her.  
"Oh Killian," she sighed taking in the rumpled clothes he'd worn yesterday, his hair that was in complete disarray from having his hands pushed through it too many times. His skin was unnaturally pale, making the bruises below stand out even further, lips chapped from his teeth biting into them and blues eyes dull and bloodshot.  
"Oh Killian," she repeated reaching up to pluck a post-it note from the side of his neck. The soft whimper her emitted was all the encouragement she needed to push into the room and drop the tray onto David's desk. Killian had sunk down to sit on the edge of his bed, instantly opening his arms. Emma swiftly stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while his locked around her waist.

His face was pressed into her stomach and she could feel his body trembling with suppressed sobs.  
"Ssh, ssh, ssh, Killian it is okay, I've got you, I'm here, it's okay."

"Swan," he choked.  
"I know baby, I know, you're gonna be fine."

She'd never seen him lose it like this, not when she'd left him to spend time with Neal, not even after he was trapped in hospital after being hit by a car.  
Killian Jones was a rock, he was _her rock,_ and it shattered her heart to see him so unsure of himself. She could help him, she _needed_ to help him, to get him back on his feet.  
Gently, she pulled his head away from her torso, framing his face in her hands and brushing away the tears that lingered on his cheeks with her thumbs.  
"Come on," she whispered, "We can fix this."

It took awhile to get things settled, Killian in his desk chair trying to order his notes and Emma standing by his shoulder tacking the loose sticky notes onto the appropriate sheets as they came up, getting an eagle eye view to try and map out the chronology of his revision. Once they could actually see the surface of his desk again, Emma tugged his chair back enough so that she could slide in and onto his knee. Killian automatically wrapped an arm around her leaving the other one free for whatever she needed.  
"Okay...," she huffed out, "First things first we need to make you a revision plan, one that you can stick to, getting everything done without ending up here again. Right, paper, pencil and ruler please."  
He handed the equipment over, leaning around to watch as she drew out a quick weakly grid.  
"This is gonna change your life Jones," she mumbled between the pencil she had stuck between her teeth while gathering a series of different coloured pens. What would you say is your most urgent area?"  
"What?"

"The way I do it is think, what exam would I fail if I had to take it tomorrow then start with that."

"Physics," her replied and things went from there.

They sat for the next few hours until Killian's leg had gone numb from Emma's weight, working out a timetable and dividing his notes into those that were relevant to the classes specification and the others that weren't needed. Eventually, Killian was smiling again, even if it was between yawns, but Emma couldn't have been happier, particularly when his phone buzzed.  
"Jefferson," he said, "My class has been cancelled and the other one is just about revision techniques although that seems kind of irrelevant right now."

Emma grinned at his teasing, "Go to bed then Jones, sleep is really important for you right now."  
"Yes sir," he saluted although wasted no time in shucking his clothes until he was left only his boxers, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Care to wear me out Swan?"  
"Some of us actually do have class so...rain-check?"  
"I'll hold you to that love," he said as she gathered her things and made to leave.

She was about to open the door when his hand appeared slamming it closed again suddenly.  
"Killian, come on I'm serious I've-"

She was silenced as he spun her around and pressed her up against the wood, his mouth hot against hers.

Emma moaned deeply into the kiss, dropping her jacket and instead hitching her legs around his hips and losing her hands in his hair. Killian growled low in his throat as she wrapped herself around him, pushing closer and moving his lips focus into exploring the expanse of her neck.  
"Fuck, Killian," she cried.  
"I thought you said rain-check," he muttered, sucking at the base of her throat.  
"You've got ten minutes Captain, make it work."

"Aye, aye Princess," he responded, tossing her onto the bed.

~E&K~

Two days after the 'incident' in which Emma had made it to class with twenty seconds to spare, she got the call she had been dreading for months now.  
"Miss Emma Swan?"  
"This is she."  
"You are required in court on Friday the 29th of April for the trial of Neal and Robert Gold versus Killian and Serena Jones, will you be able to attend?"  
"Y-yes," she managed to stammer out, before saying with more confidence, "Yes, I'll be there."  
The person on the line gave her a few more details that she didn't hear, too busy waiting for the call to end so she could reach Killian.

When it was over, she immediately ran towards Arendelle. Killian was sat outside, seemingly waiting for her as the second she came into view, he sprinted over and swept her up into his arms.  
"Tomorrow," he said, "Tomorrow this will all be over. Either we win or we don't, but I'm not gonna let them hurt you Emma, I promise, if they say or do anything to you, our lawyer will you have off that stand in an instant, just give her a nod."  
"You never did tell me who she was," Emma added, "Who's our lawyer."

~E&K~

"CORA!" she tried to whisper, although it came out as more of a strangled shout. "You paid Regina's mum to be your lawyer?"

"Actually," said Liam, "She heard about our situation from Regina and offered to do this free of charge."

"Why would she do that?" asked Belle who was sitting just behind their table.  
"My mother has something against Robert Gold," muttered Regina, "Calls him a twisted little imp whenever he comes up in conversation."

Everyone glanced at Regina's mother, or the Queen of Hearts as she was known in court for her ruthless nature. Currently she was glaring at the 'imp' at the next table who seemed to be coaching his son whilst arguing with his lawyer.  
"Who's Gold's defence?" queried Ruby.  
"Arthur King," spat Ruth. "He's a monster. Threw around his power to have his own wife committed to an asylum because she was in love with someone else. Do you remember Lance Knight? He had been secretly in love with Gwen for years, throwing birthday parties when Arthur forgot which was always, being the only one to make her smile. The pair kissed once, but it was love and when Arthur found out, Lance went to prison and Gwen eventually returned an empty shell of her former self. It seems only fitting the Gold's would hire someone so disgusting and underhand." 

The sound of the gavel called them all to attention as the courtroom stood. "This court is called to order for the case of Gold versus Jones, resident Judge Doc Hudson over seeing, you may be seated."  
Killian surreptitiously reached over and took Emma's hand beneath the table, squeezing gently whilst keeping his gaze on the proceedings. It seemed that the defence was going first, although this seemed to please Cora, who leant forward with her legal pad and pen in hand, ready to tear them apart.  
"Your honour," said King, "I would like to call Neal Gold to the stand."  
Neal smirked over at Killian, before sauntering up to the stand and lazily repeating the oath as if it were just a regular Friday night for him.  
"Mr Gold, what is your relationship with Killian Jones?"

"I'm not gay!" Neal protested making a few people snigger.  
"I mean..." King gritted out through his teeth, "How do you know him?"  
"We met at the start of the year at Misthaven College through Emma Swan."

"Who is?"  
"My ex-girlfriend."  
"Thank you, now what was your first impression of Mr Jones?"  
" I was scared of him." This caused shock throughout the courtroom.

"The first time we met he was sexually assaulting Emma." 

There was uproar.  
"That's a lie!" screamed Liam and Serena.  
David was shouting abuse at Neal from his place behind the rail, although Regina seemed very close to vaulting the thing and tackling Neal.  
"ORDER!" shouted Judge Hudson, "Order! That is a very serious accusation Mr Gold; do you have any evidence to support it."  
"He had her pinned against a wall while she cried."  
There was muttering throughout the jury and Emma could see some of them throwing disapproving glances at Killian.  
"Your honour, if I may," she said standing up."  
"And you are Miss?"  
"Swan, Emma Swan."  
"The court recognises Miss Swan, what would you like to say?"  
"Objection!" shouted King, "I am still questioning Mr Gold."

"Denied," replied Hudson, "Go on Miss Swan."

Emma took a deep breath, glancing at Cora who gave an encouraging nod.  
"Killian was my closest friend throughout high school after I was adopted by Ruth Nolan. He and his family went home to Ireland when we were just fifteen and I didn't see any of them in person for the next four years. When Mr Gold met Mr Jones, the two of us had just been reunited and I was crying out of happiness."  
"And why were you against a wall."  
"I um...kind of, sort of, jumped on him." A laugh travelled through the room and Emma could see the jury reaffirming their opinion of Killian as a good person.  
"Clearly a misunderstanding then, may it be scratched from the record that Killian Jones committed acts of sexual assault against Emma Swan." Gavel, sigh of relief. "Mr King do you have any more questions for Mr Gold?"  
"Uh...," stammered King glancing at Mr Gold who nodded furiously, "...uh...yes...yes I do. Neal Gold, you stand accused of attempted man slaughter, how do you plead?"  
"Not guilty." _Shocker.  
_ "You may step down Mr Gold, your honour, the defence calls Emma Swan to the stand."

She knew it had been coming, that it was only a matter of time, yet her knees still trembled at the evil look in the eyes of the Gold's. Killian kissed her hand softly and let her pass.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
"I do."

Arthur King began to prowl the floor in front of the stand like a lion stalking its prey, but this only made her sit up straighter and glare right back.  
"Miss Swan what is your relationship with Mr Cassidy?"  
"We dated for just over a year after the end of high school and I ended things the day after Halloween when I found him having sexual relations with another woman."  
King inhaled sharply at the muttering Emma caused, "And your relationship with Mr Jones."  
"I met Killian when I was eleven on my first day at Storybrooke high, we were best friends for three years before he returned to Ireland. We found each other again in September as we are both in the Arendelle building at Misthaven College. Our relationship was strained for a while due to my involvement with Neal, but we eventually got together on New Years Eve because I realised I'd never stopped loving him."

This time there was a collective 'aw' that sounded mostly female but even the Judge's lip ticked into a near smile. King turned in desperation to Gold who was grinding his teeth.  
"Miss Swan," King snarled, "Do you believe Mr Gold would be able to hurt someone in such a manner?"  
"Without a doubt," Emma responded instantly, "There were several incidents during and after our relationship when he showed violent tendencies towards me."  
"Do you have any evidence of this?"  
"Actually I do."  
At this Killian looked a bit shocked until Ruth carefully handed a book over to Cora who brought it up to the stand.  
"Look at August 13th 2015," said Emma before closing her eyes as Cora started to read.  
 _"It happened again and this time David found out. I begged him not to tell anyone but it's starting to feel like it's only a matter of time before people see the bruise, I can't keep wearing long sleeves in summer. This isn't what things are meant to be like I know, he was just angry about Killian's picture next to my bed. The only reason I know that things can get better is because Killian showed me what it could be like to be with a guy even if we never official. I still love him which is wrong because of Neal, but I can't help it, my heart will always belong to Killian Jones...the stupid Irish bastard."  
_ "There is also a picture," said Cora, showing the small polaroid Emma had taken on a whim in her anger.  
"Mr King," said Judge Hudson, his voice level although his eyes were directed at Neal with a lot of venom injected into his gaze, "I believe you may be seated. Miss Mills if you will."

Cora cracked her fingers and then turned to Emma.  
"Miss Swan, do you have anything else you wish to add."  
"Yes," she replied, turning to speak directly to the jury, "Killian Jones is the best person I know and he and his family have worked so hard to get where they are, although they've fought fairly every step of the way. If I had not become Killian's girlfriend, Neal would never have pushed him in front of the car. I implore you, do not let the Joneses suffer because I followed my heart. Thank you."  
"Thank you Emma, you may step down. Your honour I would like to call Killian Jones to the stand."

Emma and Killian passed at the midway point sharing a quick look that spoke volumes before Killian had to step up and be oathed in. She sat in the vacated seat beside Serena who mouthed _'thank you'_ then turned back to her son who had begun to speak.

"I was returning from work and had just picked up some gummy bears per Emma's request; as I approached the stop lights, I remember bumping into someone and turning to apologise. I realised it was Neal and could smell the alcohol on his breath as well as see the bottle in his hand. I tried to avoid conflict and waited to cross. Things get a bit blurry then, I recall him pulling me around and pushing me in the chest, then there was a lot of light, an agonising pain and then I think I passed out."  
"Thank you Killian, your honour if I may, I would like to bring up my witnesses."  
"Granted."

The entire back row stood and filed their way down. Twenty-four people had come to support the Joneses. You could tell by the look on Gold's face that he knew he was done for. No amount of manipulation could have prepared him for this. One by one they said their piece. Passers by, the man Neal had stolen the bottle from, the driver of the car, people who'd tried to stop Neal, people who'd tried to get to Killian before the car hit him. All of them were just another shovel digging Neal's grave.  
Killian's honesty, Neal's idiocy, Emma's confession and these two dozen witnesses, they were the key to success.

Cora finished, the jury left and Killian returned for the most tense moments of Emma's life.

I mean it was literally 94 seconds but still.

It must have been some kind of record for a jury to return with a unanimous verdict in just over a minute and half.  
"Have you reached a verdict?" asked Hudson.  
"We have," answered the chair.  
"How do you find the defendant." 

" _Guilty."_

"Neal Gold, I hereby sentence you to ten years in prison for attempted manslaughter, theft and being publicly intoxicated whilst under age. In the trial of Gold versus Jones, Jones wins. You are dismissed."

Everyone rose in respectful silence, but the moment the judge stepped down there was a huge chorus of cheers.  
Emma tried to reach for Killian but was swept up by her friends and slowly moved with the crowd towards the door noticing her boyfriend safe within the arms of his family who were all thanking Cora profusely.  
She was carried all the way to the bottom of the steps outside of the court house where there was a collection of reporters gathered to witness the public take down of Robert Gold and his son.

The flashbulbs were blinding, but there was no mistaking the mop of dark hair that stood out against his blue suit. It took him exactly five seconds to locate her and race down the stairs. Emma braced for impact as he barrelled into her.  
"Swan we won."  
He was beaming, utterly beaming and before she could respond he was kissing her. Emma was nearly knocked back with the force of it but smiled lovingly against him, laughing as he locked his hands around the backs of her thighs and hoisted her off the ground.  
"I love you Emma Swan."  
"I love you too Killian Jones...you stupid Irish bastard."

 **Author's Note: He's sentenced! Let there be fluff. I will try to update asap but until then stay beautiful x**


End file.
